Intesect the Time
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: The Untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Yue Mitsuhara is an old acquaintance of Aizen, and she knows how to see through his façade, but now she is suspecting he is scheming something...? What will he do if she finds out about his betrayal? That's a story where the past intersects with present. AizenxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** The Untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th Court guard division. That's a story where the past intersects with present.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part I**

– Prologue **–**

 **Many centuries ago,**

 **Soul Society,**

Rukongai outskirts, near a forest, under the clear blue sky, the silence dominated. The only sound heard were the drops of water falling to the ground after a strong rain that ceased not long ago.

On that scenery, there was a boy kneeled on the soil ground. His scholarly brown-hair was completely wet. His bangs fell over his face, hiding his eyes. He looked at his hands, they were wounded and dirty of mud, his grayish-blue kimono was also dirty.

He listened to steps coming closer, running hurriedly. It was a cerulean-blue haired girl. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her gray eyes showed some anxiety as she pulled the hem of her kimono up to run fast. Although her yellow kimono with flowers patterns was messy, it was possible to tell the difference between her clothes and his. The fabric of her kimono was definitely expensive, although it didn't seem to matter a child not older than ten years old.

"Aizen-kun!" she called, throwing her knees in the ground and sliding on the mud to his side "What has happened here?" her brows raised in concern.

"… My powers… I did it again…"

After listening to those lone words her face changed, she had a troubled expression. She watched terrified the bodies lying down around them. They were all children. They were still breathing, but had fainted just by approaching the brown-haired.

"They said I couldn't play with them anymore… They were… _Scared_."

He looked at her, but his eyes were so distant and empty, it caused the girl to sweat a bit. He was her friend, but, he could be scary sometimes. Ignoring her internal confusion, she took one if his hands on hers and tried to assure him:

"There must be a way to control your powers, right?"

"I don't know…"

A drop of sweat formed on her face, his frivolous eyes became more distant at each sentence she tried to use to help him. He was falling into the depths of his own darkness. Why has he born with those uncontrollable powers? Why he couldn't prevent his powers from hurting people? He didn't know what to do.

The girl, seeing the despair engulfing her dear companion, remembered something important, and told him:

"I-I've heard about something…" she gulped nervously "The shinigami academy… They say you can learn how to control your latent abilities there… Aizen-kun, if you go… You could…"

A glimmer of life sparkled on his dreary eyes, a flickering glint that was filled with hope.

"Is it true? Shinigami…? But…"

"I'm sure you can control your powers better if you train, moreover, being a Shinigami means to help people, right?" she smiled happily after seeing his sudden change of mood.

"…"

He didn't answer, instead he looked at his own hands with a faint smile. The possibility of finding a place where could learn how to control his enormous reiatsu was simply amazing.

That's how the story of his ambitions started. When a young boy with talent decided to change his life and somewhere during the road he has lost himself into the depths of the darkness.

.

.

.

 **Centuries after,**

 **Hueco Mundo**

Aizen walked on the corridors of Las Noches with elegance, his servants Gin and Tousen walked beside him. They arrived in front of a big door and pushed it. His sight identified the reunion room, where his ten most skilled arrankaras awaited for him.

"Shall we start, my dear espadas?" he greeted them with a tranquil smile "… But before that, let's have some tea…"

He narrowed his eyes full of greed and his serene smile enlarged as the aura around him disrupted the seemingly peace.

 **Prologue/END**


	2. Part I Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Gin talks to Aizen and he reminds about his times on Souls Society, surprisingly, his captain has intriguing memories that intersects with the present. The Untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter 1**

– The Past **–**

 **Soul Society**

Centuries ago, on Soul's society poor district (Rukongai). A young boy with a scholarly brown hair and reddish-brown eyes was staring idly at his hand. His clothes and face were dirty, and his hands had small cuts but it didn't bother him. His eyes were void. He looked up at the sky as the wind blew his hair.

"Hey!"

A girly's voice called him, he looked back uninterested on the person coming. It was a small girl, around his age, with grayish blue eyes, a long cerulean blue hair tied in a ponytail and a flower patterned kimono, differently from the boy, her appearance was neat and clean. She was panting after the race and raised a brown, taking a glance at his wounded hands.

"Did it happen again?" she squatted down and looked worriedly at him.

"….." he only nodded once with his head without ever focusing his eyes on her. His mind was somewhat absent of that world.

For that boy, born with a strong power, the strength meant nothing when everything he wanted was destroyed by his own hands. Why were people so weak? Why couldn't he have born as a normal person? What would he do with such immense power growing incessantly inside him?

.

.

.

 **Hueco Mundo,**

 **Las noches**

Aizen opened his eyes and with a swiftly movement, he turned his gaze to the side of his armchair. His voice sounded placid and grave:

" **Gin** , where are you going?"

The sly white-haired was about to leave the room when his boss called. He swerved back immediately with his usual fox-expression.

"Ah. Captain. I came to talk to you, but you seemed to be enjoying your sleep. Were you having a good dream?" it seemed like a provocation.

"Not really." He simply ignored the ill intentions of his subordinate. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Grimmjow has gone to the human world along with five other arrancars… He keeps competing against Ulquiorra…"

"I see…" Aizen stood up and walked along with Gin through the corridors of Las Noches.

"By the way, captain. I didn't know you could dream. What were you dreaming about?" he tried to initiate a conversation, mocking his captain's insensibility.

"You're very curious today, aren't you?" He said casting a side glance to his subordinate that felt a chill.

"It's because I didn't think someone like you would still dream. Don't take it too serious!" he gestured in a nonchalant manner.

"It was about the past. But nothing important really…" he finally answered calmly.

His serene gaze never left his face, however that serendipity was superficial. His eyes were frivolous and void. Just like his child-self of his dream.

"Hm… The past…" Gin looked to the path ahead, as if pondering nostalgically. "It brings me memories too…" his smile enlarged.

.

.

.

 **119 prior to Aizen's treason**

"Congratulations, Sousuke-kun!"

Kyoraku patted Aizen's shoulder with a gleeful mood, like he was proud of a son acquiring his first girlfriend. Both Kyoraku and Aizen were younger; the first being on his thirties and the latest on his twenties.

"You're a lieutenant now! And the fifth division is a good one! Congratulations! Your great efforts came to fruition!"

"Thank you, captain Kyoraku." He smiled out of politeness with his gentle eyes and mild attitude.

"But, you know," the lazy captain put an arm around the youngster that mimicked him when he Looked at the sky. "Being a lieutenant brings more and more responsibilities, don't get too stressed with your job, okay?"

"Yes, I understand." He nodded assured.

"Well, I have to go now, but have a good day, Sousuke-kun!" he waved and walked away peacefully, like he had the whole day to arrive in the eight squad headquarters.

Aizen made his way on the Seireitei to his squad. The shinigamis on the streets greeted him with smiles, congratulating him for his promotion. For him, that was nothing more a disillusion. Those people barely knew a thing about him. They were so easy to deceive, a pack of fool sheep.

"You look bored, Sousuke."

The voice that came from behind startled him a bit. He hasn't felt any presence behind, how could someone approach? When he turned, his eyes met the familiar figure standing a few meters behind him.

It was a fairly young woman with cerulean blue hair, there was a strand of hair tied back with a flower shaped hairclip. Her skin was slightly pale, but her lips were rose. Her eyes were gray colored and had a gently gleam like her smile. She was wearing a white Kimono with green stripes and purple flowers scattered over the stripes. She barely reached his shoulder's height.

She was detached from the common sight of shinigamis wearing black clothes, but it didn't seem to call the attention of the people around.

"You're wrong, _Yue-san_. I'm truly happy I finally got a promotion!" he faked a brilliant smile.

"Really?" she raised a brown, dubious of his assertion "Anyway, congrats. You surely will be aiming a captain's position now, right? They should beware of you."

"Why do you say that?" even keeping his smile, there was a hint of distrust and a mysterious eeriness imbued on his words.

Her smile was sarcastic when she has said that, in fact, almost as if she was accusing him of a crime.

"It would be the most reasonable thing to do, right? You're already a lieutenant. Now, you will aim to be a captain, right?" She completed erasing her previous sarcasm.

"I'm willing to learn as much as possible as a lieutenant, and someday, become a good captain, of course." his eyes narrowed a bit "By the way, what are you doing here in Seireitei, Yue-san?"

"Ah, I'm going to pay a visit to Jyuushirou-san, I mean, to captain Ukitake."

"Captain Ukitake? Hm…" Aizen pondered a bit "Good visit, then."

"Bye, bye, Sousuke."

She beckoned energetically with some finesse and walked away. Aizen's smile faded from his face for some seconds and his expression darkened, filled with a creepy aversion.

"Does she know anything about my plans? I doubt it. However… I really detest smart people…"

His thoughts were interrupted by another person that called him, his expression changed from water to wine, and his casual serene smile was on his face as he looked at the person greeting him, his very captain, Shinji Hirako.

"Yo, Aizen. What are you still doing here? Enjoying your popularity?" he murmured envious of his subordinate "Let's go, we already have lots of work to do!"

"I'm sorry, captain." He scratched his head clumsily. He played his role of good guy like a professional actor. "I'm going right now."

.

.

.

 **Fifth squad headquarters,**

The shinigamis greeted Aizen as their new lieutenant and he politely addressed them. They all seemed in a hurry, carrying piles of documents.

"What's happening here, captain?"

"Tch. Just some suppositions of kidnappings… It seems some people have been disappearing on Rukongai, but the families didn't even search for those people before asking us to investigate." He sighed "Anyways, those loads of documents will be your responsibility."

He picked up a pile on the ground and passed it to Aizen's hands that became full of papers.

"Good luck."

He left, but stepped back and turned, looking at the confuse newbie with his hand full of work. Maybe he was being too cruel. The man had just stepped inside his squad and he was already giving a cold shower on him.

"I almost forgot, I'll show your new office, lieutenant!" he gesture for his vice to follow him.

The brown-haired sighed, his life as a lieutenant was just starting and he already felt tired of those people. Nonetheless, he should be patient if he wanted to make his dreams become true.

.

.

.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Aizen was sitting on the throne. Gin was standing by his side and Tousen was kneeled in front of him.

"You called me, Aizen-sama?" the former 9th division captain asked.

"Yes. You can raise your head, Tousen." His smile was smooth "I need your services once more… Will you listen to my request?"

"It'll be an honor, Aizen-sama."

"The situation is…"

He explained it thoroughly. Tousen's brows furrowed more and more as he listened to the rebellious actions of the sexta espada. Going without permission to the human world and taking five fraccións with him.

"I'll go and pick him immediately, Aizen-sama!" Tousen's voice was gritty and somewhat annoyed.

The former captain left the room. When the door closed, Gin chuckled a bit, amused with his leader and inquired with a bit of audacity:

"Are you sure Tousen should go there? I mean, you know how he is picky about rules and all…"

"He is the perfect person to fulfill the task. Why do you ask?" he closed his eyes peacefully, not bothering with Gin's astute smile.

"You know he doesn't like Grimmjow, but you're sending him to see what happens, right? Are you this bored, captain?" his smile enlarged giving somber shades on his face.

"…" a short smile was drawn on Aizen's face, he looked even more evil than his subordinate. "You really know me well, Gin."

"It's just we've known each other for a long time, captain." He joked.

For some reason, on that day, Aizen kept reminiscing about the past. The distant part of his life when his ambitions were still taking shape…

.

.

.

 **119 years ago**

The young vice-captain of the fifth division was carrying some books. He had borrowed it from the central library. The sky was orange, the sun was already setting, he should be at the headquarters at night. His captain had told him they would reunite to discuss some important issue.

Coming from the intersection of the next street he saw Yue, the blue-haired old acquaintance, his expression changed subtly, he didn't like her at all, albeit she was the one who encouraged him to enroll shinigami's academy, he still couldn't like her. Because she was good at reading people's emotions even when he tried his hardest to hide his true intentions. That meant to say she could figure out his plans if he was not cautious enough. Moreover, he really hated the weak.

"Ah. Sousuke!" she beckoned with a smile.

He smiled gently, acting as if nothing bothered him. Despite his inner thoughts, he could not avoid talking to her when she had already seen him there.

"Yue-san, what are doing here? It's getting dark, you shouldn't walk alone at night."

"What are you talking about, Sousuke? It's Seireitei. It's unlikely an enemy would appear here, right?" she casted a side glance.

"Right." He affirmed without changing a muscle on his smile.

"Moreover I was not alone, someone was with me, but…" she looked around "I got lost…"sighing heavily she observed the pile of book on his hands "You do seem to have lots of work to do…"

"Ah. This is not work. It's a hobby, actually…" he chuckled "I'm studying Kido and practicing it on my free time."

"Kido?" her gaze seemed to analyze the books. Her concentration didn't last two seconds, but when she looked at him again, an air of doubt had swelled up. "I thought you were good at Kido… I heard you were good at it when you were on shinigami's academy…"

"Oh, you're right." He smiled even more. "But I still lack in many senses, I thought it would be good if I could train more…"

"Hm…" she nodded once, but she didn't seem convinced of his words "You know, _Aizen_ , you're a clever man, but… You're such a bad liar."

Her serious expression and strong, uncaring tone took him by surprise. His smile almost vanished, but it was still there, to make him look a good person. His eyes and aura acquired a more menacing tone.

"Isn't it too cruel to say this to an old friend?"

"Oh, don't take it as an offense, please. Let me explain…" she gestured softly "You can deceive most of the people here with this fake smile of yours, but the ones who really know you will be able to tell your intentions just by peeking at your face."

"It's a severe accusation. Do you have bases to sustain your argument, Yue-san? I'm extremely intrigued on how you can assert with such confidence you know me enough to accuse me of lying to you."

His way of speech suddenly became more threatening, his politeness only accentuated it. His eyes were empty, but she could feel chills just by looking at them.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time, right? I know your idiosyncrasies. I can tell you're lying because it's stamped on your face."

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You must not have noticed it, because most of people do believe in your act, but when you're not really happy, Sousuke, your eyes don't smile."

"….?" He was a bit fazed with her declaration "My eyes?"

"Yes. Your eyes, no matter how many times you smile. They say the eyes are a mirror of the soul, right? In your case, it works pretty well." She concluded almost proud of herself. "I don't know who you're trying to deceive here, and I don't care if you don't want to tell me, but don't think you can lie to me."

"Is that so…?"

His benevolence of not harming anyone up until now was due to the possibility someone would find out his actions and his plans would be ruined. Still, right now, in front of him was an irritating person that could read him, although she didn't caught a wind of his true plans, she could be a threat in a near future. His reiatsu slowly started to leak out in a threatening way, Aizen was almost picking his sword when.

"Gah-" she coughed.

Squinting her eyes, she covered her mouth, but she kept coughing and fell sitting on the ground.

"Yue-san?" he hurriedly left the pile of books on the ground and held her shoulders "Hold on."

She coughed once more and something splashed through the breeches between her fingers, it spilled on his hand and the sleeves of his clothing. She finally stopped coughing, but she was out of breath, panting heavily.

"Blood?" Aizen thought looking his own hand, stained with her blood. "Is she sick? Or was it…"

"Ah… That's a pathetic sight, right Sousuke?" she looked at him, her eyes were weary "But don't worry, it has nothing to do with the sudden burst on your reiatsu…" she declared bluntly "Were you seriously considering attacking a frail lady?"

"…."

He silenced and frowned, she still had the audacity to talk even when her situation wasn't favorable. Should he end her pain and confirm her doubts about his wicked behavior? Before he could decide what to do, she fainted.

"Mitsuhara-san!"

A familiar voice shouted, and rushed to the side of the hurt woman. It was Ukitake. Aizen controlled his reiatsu after seeing the captain.

"Captain Ukitake, what is happening here?" he asked pretending to be concerned.

"Ah, Aizen-kun, she needs some medicines, just that. Thank you for taking care of her, I'll be taking her to a doctor." He put her on arms carefully.

"Huh… Will she be fine?"

"Aizen-kun… Can we talk later? Come to my squad one day, I'll tell you everything…" His brows rose in some kind of helpless plead.

"Right…" he said uncertain.

Ukitake left with the woman to somewhere else. Aizen frowned immediately after their departure. He looked at his hand, still tainted with some blood.

"So… She has an illness… It was not my reiatsu that affected her body…" he sighed heavily. "Anyway, she haven't seen Kyoka Suigetsu, my illusions won't work on her, huh…? What an unfortunate situation…"

It would be a bother for him if someone was affected by his reiatsu when he did not mean to. That would imply he wasn't controlling it properly, and it could wreck his plans, since he has been trying his hardest to conceal part of his powers, not raising any suspicion around him.

"Read my eyes, huh? That's an interesting way to decipher people… I should take more care from now on…"

That's a story that started with an empty man full of ambitions, but what will ensue after he met this seemingly sick and cunning woman?

 **Chap 1/END**


	3. Part I Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Gin talks to Aizen and he reminds about his times on Souls Society, surprisingly, his captain has intriguing memories that intersects with the present. The Untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad.

For some reason, Ranbu no Melody (Bleach's 13th opening) inspired me to write this fic!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter 2**

– Reminiscence **–**

 **Hueco Mundo**

Aizen had left the throne room, he inquired Grimmjow about his abusive visit to the human world, but Tousen was the enforcer for the punishment.

He was delighted in playing with his subordinates. He always enjoyed playing with people's emotions. Gin noted he was the type of person who would often play with his subordinate's feelings. Indeed, the only person who could understand him well now was Gin, although, in a distant past, there was another person that fitted this role.

"You're airy today, captain." Gin blurted out in a jesting tone. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Yes." He declared calmly "The matter is… I have been having some disturbing dreams…"

"Ah… You mean those about the past?" his brows raised a bit in sheer curiosity.

"I guess I have never told you, right? Back then…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Well, it doesn't matter now."

His lips closed in a line and he smiled, closing his eyes, remembering something his subordinate couldn't portrait on mind. It was close. He almost slipped a bit about his unknown past. Gin should insist more, but he felt it wasn't the wisest decision. Aizen was not the sort of man who would tell everything about himself to the others. Maybe another day he could listen that story, _maybe_.

"I'll go to the monitoring room. See you later, captain!" he waved and left the scene.

Aizen continued to walk to his room. As he passed by the frivolous gray corridors of Las Noches, his steps echoed when his sandals hit the ground, composing a melody that leaded him to more memories.

"Such tiring flashbacks…" he thought sighing heavily.

.

.

.

 **118 years ago…**

Inside the headquarters of 13th division, Ukitake was sitting on a cushion and, in front of him, Aizen. A maid served them tea and the captain told her to leave the place, so they could talk privately.

"Aizen-kun. You really came." He greeted the other with a smile.

"I only accepted your invitation, captain."

"I heard Mitsuhara-san and you are childhood friends, that must be the source of your preoccupation, right?"

"…" he hesitated before answering, his eyes were void, but his response was delicate and staunched "Yes."

His inward thoughts were quite different from what he what he was trying to display. His worries resided in the fact she could be alive for time enough to foil his whole façade of good guy.

"Well, you mustn't have seen her for a long time…" the white-haired captain was concerned about something and Aizen tried to find out what.

"We hadn't seen each other since I entered shinigami's academy, it has been a long time, yes. We've only met again another day…"

"I see… That's why you still don't know…" he sighed heavily "I didn't want to tell you like this… If she still hasn't told it must have some meaning for her…"

"It's not like I'd spread rumors about it, captain. I'm not this kind of man…"

"I know… That's why I'm going to tell you. I trust your compassion." He smiled assured.

"Is her illness grave?"

"To tell the truth, it's a problem similar to mine… She has a lung disease… She acquired it somewhere on Rukongai when you were still children, but the symptoms only manifested some decades ago, just months prior to your departure…"

"Before…?"

"At first, she thought it was only a common disease, but as the time passed, she never got better." He looked down. "She comes from a rich family, you know, still she used to play on Rukongai with the other children, including you… When her family found out about her illness, they called the captain of fourth division, but they couldn't discover what illness it was… Then, they appealed to me. Until now I have been helping her providing the same medicines that are given to me. Also, I and captain Unohana are researching about this illness, but… We still don't have a clue…"

"You don't need to be depressed. I'm sure your efforts are appreciated by her." The vice-captain told with a deceitful smile.

"I know… Yet… I feel a bit incapable when I can't help her. She's such a good girl, it's a pity she has a terrible disease. Her family orders her to assume the responsibilities of the nobility, but she can't get too stressed, or else, her crisis gets worsen, like you saw last time."

"Have those crisis been happening frequently?"

"Yes. When she is worried about something, it gets worsen and happens more times…"

"The remedies don't work for her?"

"They help stabilizing her condition, but she is not getting any better…" he suspired again, feeling a forlorn dismay.

"And her family, aren't they worried?"

"They're more worried to who will assume the clan when she dies, actually… She is in a lamentable situation… They can't choose another family leader, and if she dies without leaving an heir behind, they will probably blame her after her death… She has been quite steady for a long time, since she simply ignores their hatred, but her crisis stroke again this month… Would you happen to know the reason?" he smiled politely, asking the quiet lieutenant.

"Unfortunately, no…"

"I understand… Anyways, thanks for coming, Aizen-kun. If you could talk to her, it would be good for her health. She doesn't have the chance to talk to people who are not pressuring her often. It would be good if she had a friend whom she can count with."

"I'll keep this I mind, captain Ukitake."

They exchanged a hand shake and Aizen left the place. The white-haired looked at the clear sky, wondering if he could do something else for her.

.

.

.

 **Some days after,**

 **On Seireitei**

The sun was setting, Aizen left his squad for a while to borrow some books and come back before the night had fallen, but on his way to the library, he saw Yue walking alone again.

He recollected about his last conversation with Ukitake, but he had no interest in doing what the captain asked. The friendship, affection or any other values he once held were simply vanity for him now. Nothing was more important than his goals.

The vice-captain found a way to solve his matters for once and all and kill the possible threat for his plans at the same time he would be "fulfilling" the wishes of the thirteenth squad's captain.

"Yue." He called approaching her with his tenuous kind smile.

"Sousuke." She beckoned faintly, it was clear how tired she was at the time "I came to visit someone, but I'm going home now, and what about you?"

"I wanted to borrow some books again…" he scratched his head as if he was ashamed of admitting he was bookworm.

"That's good you've find a hobby for yourself, right? You don't need to be shy." She patted his shoulder twice.

"By the way, are you free now?"

"Hm? Yes, why?"

"I want to show you something."

His smile was perfectly educated, even though he was boldly asking her out. She raised a brow, but accepted as she couldn't find any ill intention on his words.

"It's a place you will like to go…" he completed the sentence as he leaded her.

"Don't forget you can't let a lady go home late, okay?" she joked.

"Don't worry about the time. I'll _guide_ you safely." Only if he meant he would "guide her to death".

His eyes narrowed and his smile became a demonstration of astuteness. Nonetheless, she couldn't see his face because she was following his back.

They finally arrived, it was somewhere near the fifth squad building. There was a small forest around and a clearing. In the middle of the place, there was a unique tree, differently from the green leaves displayed naturally on the other trees, its flowers were pink.

Her eyes were entranced by the moment she saw the pink petals being blew by the wind. She stepped closer and halted her steps when she could get a full sight from a close distance of the beautiful sakura tree.

"Wow. How did you find this place…?" she smiled, asking marveled.

"When I was training Kido. I was searching for an isolated place where I could train without hurting anyone, so I ended up finding this place. It's spring so, it's blossoming. Beautiful, isn't it?"

She watched the petals flying away for some seconds, the she covered her mouth with the sleeves of her kimono and narrowed her eye, casting a side glance to him.

"Did you talk to captain Ukitake?" she inquired calmly.

"Why are you questioning it now?" he pretended to be surprised.

"I knew it. He told you about me, didn't he?" she sighed. "Did you orchestrate it with him?"

"It's not even funny if you find it out so fast…" he adjusted his glasses. "No, he only told me about your condition. Being secretive about your health was not very clean of you…"

He declared, knowing lying wouldn't help him now, furthermore, he was about to perform his assassination, there was no meaning in hiding something from a person that was about to die by his hands.

"It's not fair to blame me, if it's about secrets we're talking about, you have a lot of them too, right, Sousuke?" she glanced briefly at him saying on an acid tone, but turned her gaze to watch the sakura petals again.

"You're very rough with words, Yue-san." He faked a smile.

"You're right." She blurted out, astonishing him. "I'm sorry and… Thank you for bring me here. It's a beautiful place." Her eyes were fixated on the nature in front of her eyes.

Aizen's gentle smile acquired a ruthless and ominous shade as he watched her. He grabbed the grip of his sword, it was the time to kill her. She wouldn't even notice him, nor she would defend, in fact he believed he would be doing a favor for her, she would die while watching that beautiful scene she had never seen before, with a smile on her face.

He would use his illusions, and the rumors that would spread were that she died from disease at a young age. A delicate flower wilted while watching sakura petals blossoming, what an amusing story. He had planned it thoroughly.

He approached slowly and when he was by her side, he got ready to take his sword and kill her instantly, before her eyes could catch a glimpse of him. However, her voice interrupted his actions, he maintained his grip on the sword as she talked.

"Sousuke." She called with a serious tone.

"Hm? What's the matter Yue-san?"

Grabbing his sleeve with one hand, she put her other hand on his face and pulled it closer, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you."

Those were the words he heard when she pulled him smoothly. For a short moment, he was bewildered, even when she let him go. He got distracted with her actions, and when he noticed, his hand had left his sword. His only reaction processed when he looked at her, his smile had vanished and for the first time after a long period, he had a serious face, amazed with her sudden confession.

"Why?"

"Hm? 'Why'?" she raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

She was now more perplexed than him. She had just confessed and the only question he had in mind was "why"? Is there a person denser than him in the world?

"Pff."

Yue hide her mouth with her sleeves, she started to chuckle, then it became an out heartedly laugh. Aizen stared blankly at her while she tried to recompose, she had to turn her back to him and control her crisis of laugh, and she whirled to look at him again when she had finally stopped laughing.

"Sorry, it's just… Your face right now was priceless."

"So that was a joke…?" he thought frowning slightly, trying to decipher her.

"No, I'm serious." She affirmed confidently. "I was just wondering why you asked why I would love you, I mean…" she pondered before answering "If I had to choose a reason to love someone, then, it wouldn't be called love, right?"

"… I guess you're right." He responded mechanically.

His eyes were frivolous and analytical as he observed her change of mood. If her intention was to surprise him, she got a point for it. He had failed his mission completely. He was distracted by one second, but it was enough to break the whole tension of the killing attempt.

"But," she continued with her talkative air "If I had to pick one reason good enough, I'd say it's because I like being around you."

She pulled a bit the sleeve of his Shinigami uniform, bringing him closer softly, and laid her head on his shoulder with a cheerful smile. Aizen was wordless. He opened his mouth to say something, but gave up and turned his gaze to the sakura petals flying in front of his eyes.

"It was a complete failure…" he admitted internally.

"I thought you hated secrets." He wore his gentle smile on face again "Am I not a person full of them?"

She let him go, even on a moment that should be peaceful, there was some sharpness imbued on his words. Then, she answered with an unwavering resolve:

"That's just part of who you are. I was taking this into consideration when I've confessed, did you know?"

"… I see."

On that night, as promised, he took her home, but he didn't say a word during the way. He was carefully thinking about his failure, and also what he should do the next time since his killing attempt ended up as a confession from his victim.

What bothered him more was his hesitation, no matter what she had said, he should've cut through her chest and killed her. No one would know it was him. There would be no evidences of his crime if he used Kyoka Suigetsu, still, from the moment he let his sword sheathed he had already failed. If those words were really meaningless for him, then, why did he stop? The fact was he believed it was impossible to kill someone if one did not felt hatred, and, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hate that woman, that was the worst flaw on his plan. This annoying thought continued to resonate on his mind as he walked back to his squad.

.

.

.

From that day on, some things changed. The first one was, he wouldn't see her constantly going to the 13th division headquarters, almost as if she had vanished. After some time, he found out her condition has worsened because she had some problems within her family. Then, 117 years to Aizen's treason…

The vice-captain of the fifth division was signing some papers and reading them. It was tiring job, but he had to keep doing it for now. He listened when the door was opened by someone and his gaze turned immediately to the place. The entrance he used to go to the garden.

"Yue?" he put the brush he used to write on the table as he identified the familiar face.

"Sousuke…" she smiled like she was robber invading his house.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" he stood up and hurried to put a mantle over her shoulders.

"Huh…" she sighed. "I'm sorry for invading the fifth squad…" she bowed apologetically " The security isn't good at the back of the building." She mocked, but tone suddenly became serious "I ran away from home."

He got a bit startled, but his brows contorted in a dry, cold and fake-worried expression as he questioned:

"Then, why did you come here? Ukitake's squad wasn't better? He has your medicines there…"

"No… That would be the first place my family would search…" she sighed heavily again.

She was kidding about using that room as her hideout, right? She, who came from a noble family hiding inside the office of the fifth squad's vice-captain, he didn't even want to think about what people would say if they caught a wind of her presence there. But it was predictable he would be one of her options to ask for help.

"Sit down." He invited her and took a seat across the woman, "So, why did you escape home?"

"That must look ridiculous, right? Running away from your own family…" she has cast her gaze down, to the ground.

"That's very plain coming from noble families, actually." He tried to assure her.

"Well, it was a silly fight. I only ran away because I was really, really tired."

"Did they oblige you to do something?"

"They're always doing it." she looked at him she told grumpily "The fact is, they only _tolerate_ me because there isn't another heir to the family, if there was anyone else, I'd been discarded long ago…"

"Do you intend to run away forever?"

"Of course, no." she asserted with a frown "I was only tired. Also, there's no purpose on starting a discussion with someone who won't listen to you, right?" she stared at the ceiling.

The silence filled the room for some seconds, then, it was Aizen who broke it this time:

"How is your health? I've heard your condition has worsened."

"Who told you that?" she looked at him.

"Even if no one had told me, I'd know just by taking a look at your face." He put a finger under her chin to lift her face a bit and look into her eyes for a moment.

In fact her face was pale and her eyes seemed weary. She had probably taken a lot of efforts just to leave home, and more efforts to arrive there. He didn't need to be a doctor to guess she was not fine.

She frowned and, like she was competing against him to decide who had the best argument, she said slightly annoyed:

"Really? I've also heard you've been studying hollows a lot lately…"

"Isn't my job to purify them?" his serene smile remained on his face and with eyes closed, he declared patiently, but his inner self was, once again, wondering how she dared to defy him. "You're well informed about me."

"So do you." She retorted with a cynical smile.

After staring at each other, she suspired tiredly, she had gone there to avoid discussions and silly fights, but what exactly was she doing now?

"I'm going back now. I've had enough arguments for one day…" she stood up a bit wobbly. "Thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome." He said that only for education, his smile didn't have any further intention besides being there for show. His eyes were void, and she could understand it very well.

"Bye, then, Sousuke."

The moment she turned back she coughed, and her coughing became repetitive as she supported her hand on the door, her hand slid slowly along with her body. Aizen made his way to her, but before he could touch her shoulder, she fainted, falling on the ground.

"Yue-san…?"

He held her shoulders and shook her slightly, but she was unconscious and there was no response. His eyes frivolously stared at the woman on his arms. The destiny of that woman lied solely on his hands, but would he move a finger to help her or allow the fate to act freely?

 **Chapter 2/END**


	4. Part I Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Gin talks to Aizen and he reminds about his times on Souls Society, surprisingly, his captain has intriguing memories that intersects with the present. The Untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter 3**

–Aizen–

Yue has fainted, collapsing and falling on the ground. Everything on her sight became pure black as she lost her senses. Her crisis have been worsening those last months. Maybe what made her family so apprehensive the possibility she could die at any moment. Not that it bothered her, if she feared something, it was…

After her sight had finally gotten accustomed with the dark place, she felt a strong scent of eucalyptus near her breath, then it became weaker, but remained in the air. It calmed her down, because that smell remembered Aizen.

She began to regain her senses, it was warm around her and the faint smell of eucalyptus was almost fading. She woke up hastily, sitting on the soft fabric of the futon. Looking around, completely lost, she tried to localize where she was exactly.

The ceiling, the ground, everything was strange for her, except… The wooden desk filled with papers of calligraphy; the cold and peaceful aura stuffing the room and that smell…

"Sousuke…?" she rubbed her eyes. "Why am I still in his room…?" she put a hand on her forehead, furrowing her brows, forcing her mind to remember what had happened. "Ah, yes! Have I… lost my consciousness?"

She walked to the door and opened it. The birds chirping outside announced the start of a new day as the sun arose in the horizon, the first rays of sunshine stroke the fields far away. She wondered where he would be and what could've happened there.

.

.

.

 **Hours before,**

 **Night time…**

When Yue fell to the ground, Aizen held her shoulders and stared at the fragile woman on his arms. His eyes were cold and his face was almost vile. That would be the perfect chance to kill her, if he still wished to.

He sighed heavily and lifted her up, carrying her to the futon on the middle of the room and gently putting her there, and covering her body with the clean white sheets. He looked down to the pitiful woman dying. If only she wasn't weak, he could find a good use for her, like he did with Tousen. Although, it would be ten times more difficult to handle her since she seemed to know his thoughts better than he could imagine.

There was no meaning in killing a person that was already between the border of life and death. Then, his mind, as if mesmerized by her face thought about a good idea. A serene smile played on his lips, he still had many errands to do at night. Some tasks that no one from his squad could know…

He passed his fingers on her bangs combing it to the side and bended to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Yue. I hope you can have good dreams."

It didn't last a second, but the time seemed to pass slowly. When he stood up, he calmly walked to the entrance that leaded to the forest outside. He looked back only once, smiling with a darker expression. His doubtful smile vanished along with him when he closed the door, thus, Yue was alone in that room.

On the following minute, a Shinigami of the fifth squad arrived at the room, opening the door briskly and calling:

"Lieutenant?!"

He looked around, then his gaze landed on the futon in the middle of the room. He smiled in a sort of relief and closed the door slowly.

"Vice-captain Aizen is sleeping… He must be tired…"

His eyes were fixated on the scene, he closed the door without blinking, to him the only person on the futon was not Yue, but his lieutenant. The hypnosis Aizen casted was truly devastating.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **On a forest of Rukongai region,**

"Aizen-sama…"

Tousen greeted the new-coming vice-captain of fifth squad. Aizen smiled and greeted him too.

"I thought you would be here earlier, Aizen-sama." The man frowned confused, never had his boss gotten late to an appointment, likewise he'd never get late to this important issue, after all, they would be collecting reiatsu to insert in hogyoku.

"I had some unforeseen matters when I was about to come here." His calmness was impeccable as he answered with his usual kind smile. "Have you collected it?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Tousen kneeled and handed a jar to his superior without ever raising his head.

"Good."

The jar was covered in a strong seal to keep the reiatsu inside, but Aizen could easily break it, and taking a translucent cube with Hogyoku out of the chest pocket of his clothes, he poured the power from the jar inside the cube, it shone a bit, getting condensed. The glint of that procedure was reflected on his hollow eyes, they seemed marveled, enchanted with the new object on his hands.

The jar broke completely after the reiatsu was taken out, and its pieces shattered on the ground. A drop of sweat rolled down Tousen's face when he listened to the noise of the pieces falling violently.

"I already spoke to some men. We will reunite more power, Aizen-sama… With this, the Hogyoku will get stronger…"

"I understand your caution, Kaname." He addressed the other mildly. "We can't raise any suspicion or Seireitei will eliminate our plans. Continue with your discretion."

"Right." He stood up promptly.

"By the way, Kaname… About the hollows we've been experimenting with…" he narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"The growth spurt is incredible, thence, they were very unstable, I don't know if-"

"Let one of them out." His lenient tone made it sound more than an asking than an order.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying to let one of them out… Let's see what happen if it consumes a shinigami's power…" his devilish venomous words were like a curse to the soul reapers.

"Understood… Which subject should we let out…?"

"The latest one… He seems to be _promising_."

"Understood. I'll do it right now…" he bowed and turned his back, then, twirled back and asked a last question to his captain "Where should we release him…?"

"Rukongai. The north district… They won't even give the proper attention if the ones being attacked are only poor people…" his face had acid and cynical traits.

"…. You're right…" Tousen's face displayed a sort of sadness rarely seen on his usual rigid expression. He turned his back to his boss again and quickly vanished using his shunpo.

Aizen looked up, at the sky, the clouds drifted through the sky in a lazy rhythm, covering the moon, creating a mysterious and eerie vibe on that night. Some strands of his hair floated on the air when the wind passed by him, his eyes stared at the crescent moon, they were distant, seeking something that was above, higher than that Silver Star.

.

.

.

At morning, Aizen came back to his room into the fifth squad's mansion. When he arrived, he rushed his eyes through the room to find Yue, but she had already left. Then, he noticed a strange paper on his desk, that calligraphy was not his. He took the paper and read it:

"Thank you for taking care of me. Next time I'll bring you tea. PS.: Sorry for using your tools without your consent to write the note."

"Humph." He grumbled closing his eyes and burned the paper using kido, transforming it into ashes.

"Vice-captain!"

Someone called outside of his room, it was a lower rank subordinate who opened the room in a hurry, gasping almost out of air as if he had run all the way to there. Aizen pretended to be surprised, wearing his disguise as a sheep again.

"What has happened?"

"There are some new documents to fill in. Furthermore, the captain requests your presence urgently, something has happened…" he informed rashly.

"I see… Good job." he patted the shoulder of his subordinate, the tranquility on his smile calmed down the man that made continence and walked away with his energy rejuvenated.

He could look like a calm man outside, but his inner self was callous and he mumbled curses to Shinji, the captain he hated so much. First, he couldn't accept the fact he had to work under a man that was under his level of powers; secondly, that man was smart enough to have some kind of distrust regarding him, he needed to be on alert and keep his posture as sheep of the flock in front of his captain. Nonetheless, there was a big fissure among the qualities of his captain, and one he could take advantage.

.

.

.

 **115 years before Aizen's treason**

"Aizen!" Shinji hurriedly walked on the corridors of the fifth's squad building, with his mouth curved down and an uninterested gaze "Hurry up! We have a place to investigate."

"I'm going." He fastened up his steps to walk side by side with his captain "By the way, where are we going?" his eyes were opened like he was purely curious.

"The north district of Rukongai. Do you remember there were rumors about a hollow attacking there?"

"Hm…" his eyes raised to the ceiling, as if he was pondering, then his naïve eyes landed on his captain's face. "It was about a year ago, right…?"

"Yes, you do have a good memory, huh…" he narrowed his eyes for a brief second with some distrust on his eyes, but it faded away when he pronounced the next sentence "It seems some habitants of the district found the hollow, they've said the creature run to a nearby cavern. I presume or the hollow didn't want to be found, or he hide himself because he was weak…" the captain pondered.

"….." Aizen's eyes became cold as he listened, he knew what it meant, but his serene smile made a disguise for his seemingly dismay. "Are the people from that district fine?"

"Ah, yes, you shouldn't bother with it." he gave a soundly pat on his subordinate's shoulder "Concentrate on finding the hollow before he get the chance to recover and harm people, right?"

"Yes, captain."

At the north district, they asked some habitants to describe the situation and the place where it happened. From the reports collected, they localized the hollow: he was in a cavern near the mountains on the surroundings of that turf.

"So it's here…"

Shinji sighed heavily and scratched his head, it wasn't a job for a captain, still, the recent apparition of hollows inside the soul society intrigued him, that's why he personally enlisted himself for this task. Moreover, he didn't trust his bespectacled subordinate.

"Shall we enter?"

Aizen asked, but when Shinji opened his mouth to give an answer, they both felt a presence coming closer. Their eyes darted instantly to the entrance of the cavern, a hand stretched out of the obscure place, craving its claws on the rocks, and following the hand, the body of the creature appeared, illuminated by the rays of light of the moon.

The ape-like hollow let an unpleasant growl sound into the depth of the night, making the air tremble with his pressure, but there was something off about that hollow, his eyes fixated on the shinigamis. Before he could complete any other action, Aizen was already by his side, and with a fast, precise cut, he slashed the enemy perfectly, sheathing his sword afterwards. The blood splashed all over the ground, and the vice-captain looked disappointed to the lamentable monster disappearing.

"Heh… So it was really weak…" Shinji approached, watching the hollow becoming spiritual dust "If he was here he could've consumed a lot of souls from the poor district, but this one wasn't able to maintain his powers inside soul society? What is happening?" he crossed his arms.

"I wonder…" under the glass lenses of his spectacles, there was a frivolous, dark glint on Aizen's eyes. He was dispirited with his new failure.

.

.

.

Back on his room, Aizen was scribbling on some papers, but his thoughts were far from the reality, he pondered over his latest failures. He should talk with Tousen and check on the experiments.

A cold breeze invaded the room. He looked at the door that leaded to the garden, entering like a burglar lady, there was Yue, smiling like she was some culprit of a crime. He changed from his serious expression to his serene smile again. Her presence could be a bother sometimes, but he couldn't simply expel her from his room without a good reason.

"Goodnight, Sousuke. I've brought tea." She showed a black bottle.

"Yue-san. Good night." He offered her a seat.

"How have you been?" she started to pour the tea on a cup for him and served it.

"… I'm fine. And you?"

His smile was void as he stared at her. Then, his eyes landed on the cup of hot tea on his hands. To tell the truth, he hated tea, but he was endeavoring to put the mask of the good guy, right? He sipped it opposing completely his tastes.

"I'm doing fine." She sipped her tea too "Captain Ukitake taught me how to make a good tea, as it's made of herbs, it has medicinal properties, it helps me… I've heard it's also good to calm you down. It's perfect to relax from work, right?"

He didn't answer, but her gaze landed on him, she narrowed her eyes as if sensing something was odd.

"I suppose I've brought it on the right time, since you seem so disconsolate." She declared blatantly.

"Huh?"

His eyes opened a bit in amusement for a moment, he wasn't expecting she would actually notice there was something wrong. After all, even he didn't think there was something wrong beside his crescent preoccupations with the hollows. Then, he kept his coolness and on the next second, there wasn't any sign of surprise on his face or voice.

"Why do you think so?"

"Hm… You do seem worried about something, but it's none of my business of course." She smiled averting the subject "Enjoy your tea…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He smiled in a comforting way.

"I know." she declared confidently. "Well, I guess I should go, you must be full of work to do…"she stood up.

"Thanks for the tea. And take care on your way back home. There had been some incidents with hollows lately…"

"Don't try to scare me. I'll be careful."

She smiled resignedly and made her way to the exit, but stopped and turned her face to him with a scuffing expression, hiding her smile with the sleeves of her kimono.

"I'll bring tea next time too, since you're so bad at lying you can't even admit you don't like it…"

He narrowed his eyes again, his emotions became unclear as he watched her going out. She could tell he was lying all time? Really a troublesome person, he didn't manifest any hint of his distaste for tea on face, how could she notice it? She was shrewd.

Yue visited him on some rare occasions as the time passed. She did bring tea every time she came, as promised. He drank it every time, but he still disliked the flavor. He wondered when he started drinking it casually even though he detested it.

.

.

.

 **110 years ago**

Aizen was on rukongai again, on an isolated place near a forest made of wilt trees. Tousen had brought more reiatsu to empower hollows and test the mixture between a shinigami's and hollow's forces. Aizen's smile became more wicked every time his eyes shone in satisfaction after testing continuously.

"With this, we can create stronger hollows…" he whispered for himself in delight "Where should we release the next experiment this time…?" his eyes were cold like stone and there was a creepy, strong aura spreading out of his body. "The last one collapse terribly, it couldn't absorb completely the reiatsu of the spirits he had eaten, it was unstable…"

"… Aizen-sama?" Tousen gulped with a drop of sweat rolling down, just by feeling the spiritual pressure coming from his boss made his entire existence shiver.

"I'm sorry Kaname." His smile was kind again and he suppressed his powers, controlling his excitation. "Did you have something else to tell?"

"Yes it's about a greenhorn in shinigami's training school. He is young but his powers are attracting the lights to him."

"His name?"

"Gin Ichimaru, Sir."

"Gin." He repeated the word with a grave tone, his void eyes foresaw an interesting future to this boy.

Some clouds covered the sky and the moon. His ambitions were once again occulted by the dark dim night in Rukongai. Tousen parted after this conversation, and Aizen went back to his own squad too when the first drops of rain started to fall from the gloomy sky.

.

.

.

He was writing a report about his last mission, fortunately, neither his captain nor Sereitei had a hint about his true intentions nor about the prohibited experiments had he been doing behind the curtains.

He could listen to the sound of the rain pouring outside and the smell of the wet earth. Even with the sound of the rain, he could listen to soft steps slowly coming closer. Then, the door was opened, coming from outside, Yue.

The woman was drenched in rain, part of her bangs fell on her face, and her usually tidy long blue hair was falling over her shoulders. Aizen didn't seem fazed with her arrival, but his eyes had a faint sign of surprise when he saw that the hand she was using to support herself on the door was dripping water and _blood._

"Yue-san…?" He stood up immediately, going to her aid.

"Sou…suke…"

Her throat seemed dry and when she raised her face to look at him, there was pain displayed on her usual calm expression and there was a line of blood on her forehead. She stretched her hand to grab his clothes, but her hands had no longer the strength to find support, her hand slid down, along with her whole body, collapsing. Aizen held her grabbing firmly her shoulders, when she brought her close to his chest to carry her, his eyes stationed on her back.

There were claw marks on her entire tiny back. There was a trail of blood behind her, denunciating the path she had done to reach his office. He didn't know how she could endure arriving there with that wound, or how she survived after being attacked.

His eyes became icier than the rain falling from above. His expression turned into a maze of unknown emotions that he kept for himself, not voicing a word as he watched the unconscious woman hardly breathing on his arms.

One thing was certain, Yue had been attacked by a hollow. What would he do now that one of his experiments caused harm to that person? Will he lead further researches using her as a tool? What is the meaning of the feelings boiling deep inside his inexpressive eyes?

 **Chap 3/END**


	5. Part I Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Gin talks to Aizen and he reminds about his times on Souls Society, surprisingly, his captain has intriguing memories that intersects with the present. The Untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter 4**

–Yue–

 **110 years prior to Aizen's treason**

It hurt so much. Like some poison had been inserted into her body, her whole musculature hurt. Opening her eyes was a difficult task, she slowly forced her eyelids to open, but she could barely maintain them like that, her vision switched from the strange ceiling above her head to the pure darkness of her profound dreams.

It looked light a nightmare, she wanted to lift her hand, but when she tried it, her bones suffered an excruciating pain, like there was a fissure on them. Then, with half her conscious, she listened to a tranquil, deep voice calling her name:

"Yue?"

She wanted to answer, but her mouth wouldn't move too. Her eyes opened, and she saw briefly the image of a shadow bending over her, after that, everything swirled and she closed her eyes. She felt someone holding one of her hands, and listened to the familiar voice again:

"It will hurt a bit, but you'll be able to endure the pain."

Then, she felt a hand in the middle of her sternum, a warmth sensation spread through her body, it burnt. That hand seemed to be on fire, it burnt, not her skin, but, under her skin. She wondered what was happening as she attempted to move her body unsuccessfully.

She has lost her senses again. For a long time she remained on that state, it was when a burst of energy suddenly grew into her and she awakened jumping out of her nightmares. When she came back to reality, she was sitting on her futon, inside her room.

"My house…? How…? I ran out from home and took a walk on Seireitei, then a hollow…"

Her memories were jumbled, she could recollect she was walking on rukongai, then when she entered an empty area, a hollow appeared, he had a white mask with big blue triangles under the holes of his reddish eyes, his sharp teeth were protuberant and menacing. The monster had attacked her and she ran away. She didn't even know how, but she managed to escape, the first place on her mind was the fifth squad, that was near the place. How had she arrived there, even her couldn't understand.

Had it been a frightening dream the whole time? She tried to stand, her body swayed to the sides before she could find her equilibrium. On the corner of her room, there was a slim and tall mirror that could reflect her whole body, she turned her back to the mirror and slid the right sleeve of her kimono down, to see her back. There wasn't a single scratch, neither a scar. Nothing. Her skin was as soft and pale as ever.

"What… had happened?" she questioned herself, adjusting her kimono and frowning perplexed.

The only sound she listened for very long seconds was the rain pouring outside and her regular breathing. When she was finishing putting her kimono on place, she started to cough. Covering her mouth to stop her crisis, she felt a liquid splashing on it. There was blood on her hand, her eyes wavered and she fell to the ground breathing with difficult.

A nurse stormed into the room to aid her and helped her to go to her bed again. She would ask what had happened, but her will simply vanished when she saw the concentrated face of her aide.

There was a strange heavy sensation bothering her chest. What was it? The strange dream she had and the brilliant red eyes of the hollow that seemed to be watching her from afar caused a chill on her spine. Was she getting paranoiac or was it the effect of the pills she was taking to cure her disease? Be it one or another, that sensation wouldn't leave her heart.

She cuddled on her futon feeling a tremor passing by her body, for some reason, she didn't want to leave that place for a while.

.

.

.

 **108 years ago**

Urahara Kisuke had assumed his position as the 12th squad captain. Aizen considered that man as a threat, just one year as a captain and he had already installed a laboratory for technological research inside soul society, changing completely the structure of the 12th squad. He knew Urahara was an astute man, but if he posed as threat to his plans, he would surely find a way to harm his enemy.

By the way, his new interest was the wounded Yue. How had she been after being hurt by a modified hollow? Although he had used his reiatsu to delay the process of hollowfication, she someday would… He wanted to know what would happen if a hollow were to consume a soul that was not a Shinigami, neither a human, also he wanted to fathom her memories about the incident, if she had seen him or related him to this incident, then…

His eyes became visibly menacing as he thought smiling with a tenebrous glint on his brown orbs.

.

.

.

Yue listened to the muffled sound of the door opening, she was embroiled on her futon, with a weary expression, her health had worsened once more the latest months and she didn't leave home since then. It was because of her nightmares with the hollow and the strange fact she felt something has changed within her soul after those nightmares. She had the sensation someone was watching her on her dreams and constantly would see the terrible face of the hollow that had attacked her, her fatigue aggravated her illness.

The steps of the person halted near she would turn, but she didn't want to look at anyone. Maybe she should dismiss the nurse for now.

"Yue-san, how have you been feeling?"

She got startled with the familiar voice that called her name, she instantly seated on her futon looking at the newly arrived man.

"Sousuke…? What are you doing here?" she asked baffled.

"I came to visit you, of course." He sat on the ground, beside her and showed his most gentle smile.

"… Visit me?" she calmed down and seated with a proper posture, casting a side glance to him, she doubted completely his true motivations. "I thought you were occupied with your work, since you're the vice-captain of your squad…"

"Ah, about it, don't worry. My work is done. I have some free time…" he answered without blinking an eye.

For her, his serene smile transmitted a strange vibe, like his inner feelings and his kind words had lost the connection between them during the process of communication. Then, with a frown she guessed:

"Don't tell me… Have you been playing with Kyoka Suigetsu again?"

There was a slight change on his eyes as she asked that, they weren't filled with his common calmness and tenderness, he was fazed. She was too smart for her own good.

"Maybe." He adjusted his glasses to hide his discomfort.

" _Aizen_ ," her tone sounded harsh and sharp "Would you happen to know something about the recent attack of hollows?"

"Why are you asking this question so suddenly?" he tried to avert the matter "I came here to-" she interrupted him.

"Answer my question. Do you know or not?" her steady voice warned him how inflexible she was at that time.

Her eyes were fiery almost as if she was interrogating him, it could be even funny that she tried to put pressure on him when she had that worn out face, she couldn't even stand up alone, yet she had the insolence to inquire him.

"What if I know?"

His face became clearly different. His mask cracked as he pronounced the words. His eyes showed his true merciless and evil nature and his smile was no more meant to attenuate other people's tempers, it was covered in darkness. His question had a defiant tone as he looked at her.

"I guessed so." She sighed in relief, and he was confused. "You had to be involved in this situation, after all, you're from Gotei 13." She looked at him "I don't know what you're planning inside this head of yours, and I don't want to know." She asserted "But don't you ever try to lie to me again. I know you're not here to visit me, but rather to investigate about the hollow that attacked me on that day, right? I know it wasn't a dream, because he has been tormenting me during my sleep."

He stared at her for some seconds, but she didn't give any sign she would be apologizing. He effortlessly acted again, putting his casual soft smile on face, but his sentences didn't match his behavior:

"Aren't you being a bit severe with me, Yue-san?" he took out his glasses, and he didn't need them to see with many details the surprised face of the woman in front of him. "If I'm the two-faced person you're talking about, you would be in danger being alone with me, right?"

"Danger? Is it a threat?" she chuckled wryly. "Take a good look at me, Sousuke, do you really think I'd be afraid of death?" her eyes were vacant on the room for some seconds.

He was trying his best to understand that complex woman, but he wasn't sure if he could dig into the feelings slumbering under her calm face.

"I'll die anyways." She said fearlessly "The only question is how my life will end…" she glanced at him by the corner of her eyes. "I know you, Sousuke, more than you think. I'm not afraid of you or of your words, if you really wished my death; you'd have taken a measure to make it become true long ago…"

In fact, she knew him. And he had already tried to kill her once. Somehow, he failed because of his own emotional incompetence. He admired her for a moment, after that, he kissed the back of her hand softly.

"You seem tired, you should rest more, Yue-san."

Her eyes flickered for a moment, stunned by his sudden change of behaving, then he let her hand go and stood up.

"I'm going now. Good night."

He stopped at the threshold and looked back briefly with his usual deceitful smile.

"By the way, I came here for both the reasons you listed."

"What-"

Before she could formulate her question, he had vanished. She rubbed her eyes to be sure it wasn't a dream, but he wasn't there. She frowned, the warmth of his kiss was still lingering on her hand.

Her health subtly changed after that, she was getting better, and her nightmares had stopped. She wondered if it was the influence of his powers, since she felt the same warm sensation when she was wounded by the hollow, but that doubt remained unanswered.

She visited Aizen more often and would offer tea for him, he also visited her more than once, it seems his reiatsu had some sort of influence on her nightmares, she felt calmer when she was with him now, instead of the urging feeling of distrust from before. Apparently he didn't have any intention on deceiving her with his hypnosis, since he hasn't show her the liberation of Kyoka Suigetsu. She was one of the few people immune to his illusions.

.

.

.

 **107 years ago**

The lieutenant of fifth division was inside the library, he was recluse on a dim dark corridor, holding an opened book with one of his hands, and a lampion on the other hand, to aluminate the letters written on the old rusted paper.

The reflex of the fire wavered on his glasses and his eyes couldn't be seen under his deceitful lenses. His smile was the same, but there was a hint of evil imbued to his expression. What was he avidly reading there? That opened book had strange drawings and many incomprehensible letters, as well as calculus. He seemed to understand that perfectly well.

Someone approached silently and he closed the book so smoothly it didn't make any noise. He stretched his hand holding the lamp to illuminate the path ahead, the person coming was no one other than Unohana.

"Captain Unohana, good night."

"Good night, lieutenant Aizen." Her serene smile looked doubtful from times to times, but he thought it was only his impression. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I was studying. I need to improve if I want to help captain Hirako." He lied so naturally she didn't mistrust his words.

"Don't overdo yourself. Reading at night is not good for your eyes." She simply adverted with a caring tone.

"I'll be careful. Thanks for your concern."

He bowed slightly and left the corridor. His smile seemed more vicious when he let behind the unadvised captain of fourth squad. She'd never known about his true colors.

She couldn't see the book he was holding. She didn't pay attention to it; hence, she never noticed he was reading the book of old registers about Soul Society, the one containing the procedure to create the key to the royal palace.

.

.

.

 **Mitsuhara Household**

Yue disheveled her kimono and pushed down one of her sleeves enough to see the upper part of her back. She was looking her back reflected on the mirror of her room, there wasn't any scar even after being attacked by the uncommon hollow, but she still felt it pinch sometimes, as if there was a wound on her back, that's why she constantly would confer if there wasn't really anything on her skin.

She took a hand mirror and looked at her face, her skin was fairly pale and her eyes weren't the same, her health had never been as worse as it was now. She wondered for how much time she would endure. Her thoughts were irrupted by a familiar voice:

"Yue-san."

Aizen called opening the door of her room, and she instantly shivered scared. He stopped at the threshold a bit surprised and stared at her for a second only, as her disheveled kimono was falling under her shoulder's length. It was just before she pulled her kimono to the right place and threw the hand mirror at him.

"Sousukeeee!" her voice was grave and demoniac, filled with a transient fury.

The hand mirror hit directly his face, making his glasses drop to the ground and his head bend back. His forehead got red from the blow and a sore pain bothered him, but he didn't voice any complaint.

"How do you dare to enter a lady's room in the middle of the night without ever asking her permission, huh?!" she was flushed.

He turned his back to her and covered his face with his hands, apologizing with a hint of guilt on his voice.

"I'm sorry, Yue-san, that was not my intention…"

"Go out!"

He felt her hands pushing him out of the precinct and waited outside the room, he only uncovered his face when he heard the door being closed forcedly. His eyes wandered on the garden for some seconds and he sighed, his glasses had just broken when they collided on the ground.

In a minute, the door was opening again, he could see a small breech and Yue's eye staring at him with suspicion.

"Are you fine? "

She was probably too ashamed to look at him directly by now, he thought it was cute in some ways. She was astounded for a moment:

"Huh, Sousuke, your glasses…"

"Don't worry…" he gestured "It's not like they were important anyway…"

Of course he didn't need those glasses to see clearly, they were only part of his façade, after all. Yue's eyes became sharper as she listened to him, she must have understood that the moment he spoke it, she was intelligent.

"I see…" she opened more the door "By the way what are you doing here?"

"I passed by to know about your health."

That phrase was enough to eliminate any reminiscing glimmer of hope on her eyes. Her gray orbs grew distant, as if she was traveling to another universe after listening to that.

"Yue-san…?" her sudden change of mood picked his curiosity.

"Sousuke, how much do you know about hollows…?" her glance was serious and collected, but her voice sounded like a pleading.

"…."

His gaze became serious and mysteriously covered by an intense haze that occulted his emotions. His face became unfathomable as he pondered about her request. Should he help her, or maybe, he should tell her the hollow haunting her on her dreams was one of his experiments to see her reaction? One or another, she would hate him for the rest of her short life…

 **Chapter 4/END**


	6. Part I Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Gin talks to Aizen and he reminds about his times on Souls Society, surprisingly, his captain has intriguing memories that intersects with the present. The Untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part I**

 **Chapter 5**

–Turn back the Pendulum, the end–

 **107 years ago**

Yue was sitting across Aizen, she had a calm and eager expression waiting for his response. He had been staring at her for some seconds and she could comprehend he was thinking how much he could tell her.

"Why are you asking me that, Yue-san?" he questioned first, trying to delve her true motives.

"… Since that day I was hurt, there's something bugging me…" she lowered her gaze, her brows swirled slightly in sorrow.

"Do you mean after that hollow's attack?"

"Yes." She nodded softly "It has invaded my dreams and turned them into nightmares…" she combed a wild strand of her hair back "For some time, it had been quiet, latent somewhere deep inside me, but… Recently, its voice was calling me again… Every day it becomes closer and closer, like it's at the brink of consuming me… I've fainted many times after listening to his voice… I wondered if something empty like a hollow would really wish to take over this fragile body of mine…"

"Are you suggesting this hollow is trying to steal the control over your body?"

"Perhaps." She looked into his eyes, searching some sort of answer inside them. "Or it could be only my imagination toying with me… That hollow could only be a metaphor for my death, right?"

"…."

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but I want your sincerity. Do you know or not something about it?"

Her mild voice contrasted with her blazing eyes. Even her determination was something unusual, instead of burning with passion, it was like all her feelings were concealed inside her eyes in a way only pieces of it came to surface. It was amazing she could have self-control at that point, she was very patient, if it had been another person would probably be desperate at that point of the story.

"You're not imagining things." He said in a clear tone, his expression had his faint casual smile, but it wasn't expressing happiness. "When that hollow had hurt you, he left traces of his reiatsu inside you, that's why you keep meeting him on your dreams…"

"…" at first, she was shocked and clenched her hands, but her voice was still cool when she continued "I see… Then… Does it mean he is really trying to consume me? Or it can't harm me?"

"It's unavoidable that a hollow will try to consume a pure soul, it happens whenever a Shinigami or any other good soul is injured… Sometimes, people become hollow, sometimes, not."

"Are you saying I'll become…?" she gulped, not finishing that sentence, her eyes wavered in worry.

"You don't need to be so apprehensive… You must've felt that this hollow attempting to consume you will fail miserably over and over…"

"But you have said right now that…" she frowned in confusion.

"Yue-san, have you ever wondered how a sick person like you bore it until now…?"

His smile was nothing more than an ornament to his face, his crude, impassive tone made the features of his face change to the frivolous, insightful man he was.

"What do you mean… Sousuke?" she felt a chilling sensation just by looking at that person in front of her.

"Nothing. I'm only trying to say that if you endured it up until now, it's probably not winning over you. You may have a fragile body, but you're a strong-minded woman, right? A petty hollow wouldn't break your heart so easily…"

The tension in their air dissipated when he suddenly changed his mood again, she couldn't tell if his smile now was true or fake, but she still believed he was omitting something from her.

How could he tell her that and demand she didn't get nervous? He'd just confessed she was being consumed by a hollow and expected her calmness instead of concern? Did he do it because of her wish to know the truth, or was he testing her to find joy in watching her desperate reactions?

"You shouldn't make this face, Yue-san…" he ruffled her hair softly, startling her. "I only told you about this because I trust you're steady enough to accept this truth…"

Now she understood him less, was she trying to reassure her or was he playing with her feelings again? She sighed heavily, she couldn't expect less from a false person like him, he was sordid to the roots of his soul.

"You're being very antipathetic, did you know?" she slickly removed his hand from her head.

"I'll be sad if you treat me like a villain." His tone sounded ironical, aggravating more her irritation.

"Listen, you should go now." She furrowed her brows, crossing her arms "I'll fix your glasses and give it back to you after, right?"

"Ah…" he blurted out as if he had forgotten about his fake glasses.

"Hurry up." She stood up, and pulled his wrist, making him stand too.

"You'd better occupy yourself with your duties, I won't be seeing you for a long time, did you listen it well, _Aizen_?!"

"Yue-san?"

The huge frown on her face indicated she wasn't willing to hold a conversation now, he decided to keep quiet then.

"I see… I'm going now since you're angry…" he beckoned and left the place.

Her eyes followed his silhouette until he had vanished from her sight. She sighed then, and her expression became saddened as she touched her chest, was that hollow really trying to consume her? If so, it was a battle she couldn't lose…

.

.

.

 **105 years ago**

Aizen was organizing some documents on his office when the door was pushed open. It was his captain Hirako with a scowl on face, like he was bothered by something.

"Captain? What's the matter?" he promptly put the documents aside and offered his attention to his superior.

"What's the matter? I'm the one asking it." he said between his teeth and stepped to the side, revealing a smiling Yue behind him. "Just how did you have time to meet this sweetie, huh?" he pointed to her.

The vice-captain was bewildered for a moment, but she interrupted their conversation.

"I've brought tea. You can have some too, captain." She offered him with a brilliant smile.

Hirako averted his gaze, it was so bright, like the sun. He put a hand in front of his face to avoid seeing it. Now, he was even more annoyed with Aizen.

"How such a pure soul got involved with you, huh?" he contested "I'm sorry dear lady, I may have to refuse your offer since I feel I'll be bothering you two…" he turned back, declining her, but he stopped when she called him again.

"Wait, Captain Hirako. I didn't come to talk with Sousuke this time…"

"Hm?" Aizen was more perplexed now, he looked at her while she poured tea for them and handed a cup to his captain.

"Huh? Why would you come here, then?"

"I came under Mitsuhara's family order…" she handed a cup for Aizen this time and poured some tea for her.

Both Shinji and his lieutenant exchanged a glance, this time, the captain was baffled and more annoyed with his subordinate.

"Damn, she is even from a noble family! They're almost on the same level of nobility as Kuchiki's!" he narrowed his eyes envious of his subordinate "You're very smart, huh."

"The case is," Yue interrupted him. "Some servants of my family disappeared a week ago… I'm particularly not astonished since many people from rukongai were disappearing…" she sipped some tea "But, my family ordered me to come and ask for your help, captain Hirako, since your squad is responsible for that area…" she looked at him and he could sense the cunningness on her eyes.

"A solicitation from a noble family, huh?" the blonde scratched his head feeling troubled. He knew he couldn't refuse for political reasons. "Sousuke, we're going to reunite information and investigate the cause. Is it good enough for you?" he casted another glance to her.

"Yes." She stood up energetically hiding her smile with the sleeve of her kimono "I'll come more times to know about the investigation then! And I'll bring tea…" she beckoned and left the room with a sudden excitation like a kindergarten child playing.

"Is it me or she seems to be enjoying it?" Shinji's brows twirled in puzzlement "What a strange woman… I guess all nobles are eccentric like that, right?"

When he cast a side glance to his lieutenant he got astounded for a moment, Aizen had a smile on face, it was similar to his usual smile, but there was something off.

"What's with this smile?"

"Hm?" Aizen's expression changed when he got distracted by his captain's call. "What do you mean, captain? I'm always smiling, am I not?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He wasn't so gullible to believe on that story, but he didn't have any concrete evidence to prove that smile was different and he didn't have time to waste with it.

"Let's investigate, you listened to the lady!"

"Yes, yes…"

In the end, they couldn't find a clue about what happened and labelled the case as a "desertion" from the duties of Mitsuhara household, not knowing that those people had become poor souls used for Aizen's purposes.

.

.

.

 **101 years ago**

The year of his covert treason. He used Tousen to attack some captains and vice-captains of Soul Society. He blamed Urahara for everything, and it was easy to mesmerize those people, because they were already under the effect of his ability. Illusion was surely a convenient power.

His plans never had been so successful. He was truly satisfied with the results of his labor. There were many shinigamis who retreated from their positions as they were expelled from Soul society, many stones removed from his path.

He went back to his room, after letting behind the vaizards and Urahara Kisuke. That would be the last time he would be using that room, soon he would be given a promotion. His smile enlarged in a devious manner as he thought that.

"Wow." A familiar voice came from the entrance, it was Yue bringing tea for him. "You seem to be in a good mood today, Sousuke."

"Good night, Yue." He beckoned smoothly "Why do you think I'm different today?"

"Well…" she pondered, looking at his face, analyzing her own phrase "It's stamped all over your face, I'd say…"

"Really?" there was a hint of wonder on his voice.

"Hm, here…"

She offered him some tea, when she approached enough to put the tea on his desk, she felt a faint, yet disturbing scent and the cup almost dropped from her hand, but she managed to put it without dropping the tea.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked with a curious look.

"Yes, it's just…" she frowned a bit. That was definitely… "It smells like blood…" there's no way she would mistake that.

The air around him became arid as he looked at the confused woman. Her next question was even more preoccupying:

"Where have you been?"

Before he could sketch any reaction, she coughed and her crisis of coughing started, she covered her mouth, but it didn't impede the blood from dripping from her hands.

"Yue…" he touched her back.

"I'm… fine…" she tried to recover her breath, but her eyes became tired.

She was worried. Her health condition wasn't getting any better. Aizen could read well her feelings, she was saddened, but it didn't impede him of being a nasty man.

"Are you concerned about your health _now_?" he asked with an uncaring sarcasm. "I thought you were a fearless woman."

"You could be more sensible, you know?" a placid smile formed on her lips "Everyone is afraid of something… I'm not afraid of dying…" she looked down "There's no way someone wouldn't be afraid of something… You too, right?"

For a moment, his eyes wandered on her flickering eyes. How silly of her being worried over such trivial matter. She was the one that had been suffering most.

"…"

There was more veracity to her words than he wanted to. He had been deceiving many people, so far, she and his new recruit Gin were the only people he had difficult on deceiving, but for clearly different reasons. They were the two individuals who knew him better, and he found astonishingly uncanny that he had the feeling he could miss them if they left his side.

"I'm still curious, Yue-san," his polite tone couldn't completely overshadow his heartless side. "On how you've come to love a person like me…"

She stared at him for a moment, then let out a prolonged sigh, raising a brow like he had done a stupid question.

"That's because you're trying to _understand_ with your head, not with your heart…" she stated confidently with a smile "You're clever, but there are things you can't understand by studying, right? It's because of those thoughts you're frequently alone…" she criticized.

"Are you not with me now?"

"Silly, I'll not be here forever. What will you do when I'm gone, huh?"

Her words didn't have the weight they should for the way she pronounced them, but he still felt an awkward sensation after listening to that. It didn't matter for him if he was alone or not, as long as he was in the top. Yet, he couldn't ignore her feelings.

Putting his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer, involving her into an embrace, bringing her head close to his chest.

"Sousuke…?" she wanted to see his expression, but she couldn't.

"It's all right. You've done enough already, Yue." He rested his chin on her shoulder, to whisper on her ears "I'm a fortunate man for having you by my side."

He kept her on an embrace for long seconds. Her sadness faded away with the warmth, like a spell that was broken. Gripping his clothes strongly she hide her face on his chest, No matter how frivolous his eyes were, there was unusual fond warmth on the embrace he dedicated to her.

.

.

.

 **Months after the incident of the Vaizards**

"Congratulations, Captain Aizen!" Ukitake greeted the new appointed captain of Gotei 13.

"Thank you." He smiled gently.

The other captains greeted him too. But the rumors circling in the city were that after a horrendous case of treason of the captain of 12th squad and the expulsion of other three captains, a new fair captain had assumed the position. The details were occulted from the population and it was something he had predicted.

Aizen was proudly wearing his serene smile and quietly walking back to his division. He had finally reached the command now, one step closer from his ambitions. An enormous sensation of realization filled him.

His old and new subordinates paid their respects to him. He entered the captain's office, the mood was certainly better without Shinji there, his former captain was unbearable. At least, he could move more freely from now own that he had a steady position and no one was keeping an eye on him.

On the following days, he had to organize lots of documents, and he appointed Gin as his lieutenant. He had many duties as a captain, but it didn't impede him of having time to check on his experiments. When the things were calmer at his squad, most of the members felt secure on having him as their captain.

He was practicing calligraphy at his room when someone entered, he thought it would be one of his subordinates, but he paid attention when he recognized the peaceful female voice:

"Congratulations for your new promotion." Yue greeted him with a smile "Should I call you Captain Sousuke now?" she joked.

"Yue, you didn't need to come here just to praise me." He stood up. "Did you come alone?"

"Yes. I had to run away from home, you see. No matter how many guards they put around me, they can't keep me locked inside that house." She sighed heavily. "Anyway, I didn't come here only to congratulate you, I have good news to tell you too." She hid her smile with the sleeves of her kimono and grabbed the hem of his clothes.

"Good news?" he tried to portrait her definition of "good".

"Yes!" she was unusually happy when she talked and clung to his arm.

"Right, I'll listen to you, but before that, let's have some tea." He offered a seat for her.

Even though her health had worsened again, being so cheerful he could hardly tell she wasn't fine. What would be so important she had to move there to tell him? His eyes traveled to outside of the room while she poured the tea for them. A new phase of his plan was starting, and until now nothing had gone wrong. He couldn't restrain his anxiety when he thought about what the future had for him. The throne was within his reach.

And 101 years after that day, Sousuke Aizen committed the greatest treason registered on the annals of Soul Society.

 **Chapter 5/END**

Now, to the Epilogue of the first part! Did you like the story up until now?!


	7. Epilogue I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Gin talks to Aizen and he reminds about his times on Souls Society, surprisingly, his captain has intriguing memories that intersects with the present. The Untold past of Aizen, before his treason.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part I**

 **Epilogue**

 **101 years ago**

Aizen looked at the empowered Hogyoku inside the translucent recipient on his hands. Tousen was by his side, kneeling in deference. They were surrounded by trees under the starry night sky.

"Aizen-sama, the latest hollow we've created also collapsed… It seems there's something lacking on their structure to make them capable of fully absorbing shinigami's powers…"

"I see… that's a pity… That last one seemed to be strong… Let's try something different on the next one…"

"Yes." He nodded firmly. "By the way, Aizen-sama, that recruit I've told about…"

"Ah, Gin. I appointed him to be my lieutenant. He is an intriguing boy."

There was a smile on Aizen's expression, but it wasn't soft or gentle, it was a devilish dark smile that reflected his true cynical nature.

.

.

.

 **Fifth squad,**

Gin was organizing some papers on the captain's office when Aizen arrived at the place. The silver-haired didn't perceive the presence of his sly captain, he only noticed when the other addressed him:

"Gin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Captain Aizen, I was taking care of those papers…"his fox-smile was shrewd, maybe that was what Aizen liked most about him, his cunningness.

"I see. Anyway, I'll be absent for a while, I can fill the papers when I come back."

"Oh, how rare captain. You're going out at this hour?" he peeked at the clock, it was early in the morning.

"Yes, why are you asking?" the brown-haired adjusted his glasses and his lenses no more revealed what was written on his sinful eyes.

Although Gin had been with him for a short time, that boy seemed to understand him more than any other subordinates, that to be said, he was the only one who wasn't being fully manipulated by him. In fact, Aizen admired his astuteness, maybe, they were quite similar, hiding from people their true intentions behind the smiling mask, although, Gin seemed to be more inexperienced in lying.

"Are you going to visit that lady again?"

His sudden question warned his captain that halted his steps at the threshold. He averted his gaze to the young Gin, he couldn't know what the boy was thinking, but he was amazed the silver-haired could be so attentive.

"I mean, that sick lady. She has a feeble health, right?"

"Why do you think so?" he asked trying to fathom the boy's obscure thoughts.

"Hahah, I only think it's ironical, captain even though you have this immense reiatsu, you keep visiting that weak lady. Isn't it bad for her health?"

"Since when you've learned to talk using those terms, Gin?" At this point, there was a fissure on his gentle smile, and his eyes became cold like broken glass.

"Wow, don't get angry, Captain!" Gin gestured nervously with a drop of sweat rolling down his face, hiding behind the office's desk. "It was only a silly comment."

"I'm not angry, don't worry."

His gentle smile covered some emotions that his subordinate found better to not pry on. That was the perfect face of a psychopath. Gin understood that and sealed his lips to avoid calling the death upon him. His captain left right after, leaving a frightened boy behind.

.

.

.

 **Mitsuhara's household**

Yue was sitting on her futon, the doors of her room that leaded to the backyard of the house were opened, the faint sprint breeze caressed her hair and she enjoyed the mood. Her eyes were weary and she looked exhausted, but there was a subtle smile on her lips as she watched the flowers blossoming under the clear blue-sky of the morning, on the trees outside her room.

She got startled when Aizen's silhouette appeared on the garden, but her smile came back to her face as he entered her room politely, sitting beside her.

"Yue-san, how have you been doing?"

"Well…" she answered vaguely "If you came here, I suppose you must've heard somewhere that my condition had been worsening lately…" she saw through him, but he kept his composure.

"You're not an easy person…" he sighed and changed the topic suddenly "Are you still having those nightmares?"

This time, there was a sign of an uncanny curiosity on his voice, and she could tell he didn't ask that out of education, to maintain his good-man role.

"Hm… Yes… They are happening more often now…" her brows furrowed a bit. "But… I'm not afraid of that hollow that comes to harm me in my dreams anymore…" her eyes were distant, searching something outside. "You seem anxious."

"Anxious?" he raised a brow, showing a genuine feeling of marvel.

"Yes… have you been playing with your illusions again? Coming here in the middle of the day…" she jested, but it didn't please him even though he did his best to keep his usual smile on face.

"It's only because that warm blue sky remembered me the color of your hair, I thought about visiting you." He told almost in a flirtatious tone.

"You're a hundred years early to tell me a good lie, Sousuke." She chuckled "Did you talk to Ukitake-san?" her next question had a serious tone.

"I've heard he was paying frequent visits to you. I thought I could pay you a visit too…"

"Oh, are you jealous?" she hid her smile with the sleeve of her kimono.

"He was the one who told me about your condition…"

"Sincerely, you two…" she rose a brown suspiring heavily bothered by his bold response "I'm fine the way I am… Don't think I'll be dying so soon… Besides, I'm not afraid of death."

"You shouldn't say it, Yue-san."

"Why not? I bet you're more worried than me. Have you fallen in love?" She provoked.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, the busy captain of the fifth squad always has free time in the middle of the day to visit me, right? That's an evidence, and a good one I'd say." She affirmed proudly.

"You're right. Maybe."

Her eyes flickered in astonishment for a moment, more when he took her hand and pulled her close softly, kissing her lips.

"You're very blatant today." She commented a bit flushed with his unexpected change of behaving.

"It's only a fruit of your imagination. I was always like this." He kissed the back of her hand showing his usual kind smile.

"You still don't know how to lie…" she giggled in a dry tone "I wonder what will happen when I'm gone…"

She leisurely put her hand on her belly, looking to the outside view. Aizen also averted his gaze, with a serious expression, to the landscape outside and they watched the flower petals descending to the ground.

Would that woman allow that disease to take her to the abyss of death or would she escape the sad fate somehow?

 **Part I/END**

Finally the end of part one! What will happen from now on? Do you have any theories?!

See you next part!


	8. Prologue II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Prologue**

 **Seireitei, during Ichigo's invasion,**

A boy was running on the corridors of seireitei. He was using a shinigami's uniform, and was finishing sheathing his Zanpakutou. His brown scholarly hair waved with the wind and his reddish-brown eyes seemed annoyed with something.

A few meters behind him, about ten men wearing black capes were chasing him. He cursed his own situation and unsheathed his sword briefly looking back.

"That's all her fault!" he murmured irritated "I'll give a good lecture on Chieko when I find her, that moron!"

He jumped back, staring at his enemies, his face demonstrated he didn't want to fight them, but the grip on his sword was firm. His zanpakutou had the regular form of a common katana.

" _Hanketsu_ (pronnounce)" he voiced in a strong tone and a bluish-white reiatsu started to pour out of his sword as he used his shikai " **Shigoku**!"

When he shouted his sword became a blue-power and materialized tiger, the heads dashed to bite his persecutors, they tried to defend, but it was inutile, the tigers were aiming to their legs, and by a single touch their legs were completely frozen, imprisoned in the frozen solid ground.

"Wha-" one of them "Wait!"

The boy breathed slowly and started to run away again, watching while the men tried to break the ice sheet on their legs. He frowned determined, he was having many troubles that day. Although he could already use his shikai, his appearance was similar to an average boy on his 11, maybe 12 years old. Curving his lips down, he pouted:

"Stupid girl! Couldn't she wait at least the end of the problem with the ryokas?!"

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Fourth division,**

There was dark odd room filled with an eerie and cold air. The place was full of corpses of shinigamis they couldn't identify due to the combat. Normally there would be guards surveilling the entrance, however, with the fights occurring outside, almost the whole squad was out, on the streets healing the soldiers, thus, this place was empty of living people.

A shadow furtively entered the room, vanishing. Then, the shadow appeared again near the corpses covered in white sheets. Her most visible traits were her gray eyes, her face was covered with a black cloth, the same color of her clothing similar to shinigami's and she had about the same age as the boy, 11, maybe 12 years old. Her wavy brown bangs fell on most than half of her forehead, as she looked under the sheets, searching for something.

Her wavy brow hair flowed with the wind as she moved from a bed to another with curious eyes. When she finished looking at the corpses, she slid down the cloth covering her mouth, revealing a genuine happy smile.

"Huh? He's not here!" she declared gleefully. "He's not here! Hah! I'll tease Akira for it! I was right the whole time!"

A crackling sound came from outside, startled, she covered her mouth with the cloth again and her eyes changed, becoming more sharp and cold as she hide her presence. A Shinigami entered the room, turning on the lights, but he didn't find a trace of the girl inside the place.

"Huh…" the Shinigami felt a chill running down his spine "It scares me to think someone would want to enter here…" he turned the lights off and closed the door.

The girl swiftly left the place after the Shinigami, he only felt a strange presence behind him, he swerved back, unsheathing his sword, but there was no one behind him. Scratching his head, he walked away.

.

.

.

The brown-haired boy was being chased by more men now, He snorted tired of the endless persecution. He was about to use his zanpakutou, but everyone stopped, an immense and tenebrous reiatsu polluted the air, making the ground and his body tremble.

Even the men chasing him had to avert their attention to the sudden burst of reiatsu. The boy knew that power, he frowned, disturbed. His eyes flared, there was a flickering glint of anger reflect on them as his expression changed from a silly irritation to a deep fury.

"It's him…!"

He leaped faster, vanishing from the sight of his persecutors. His new destiny was set, instead of going after his sister, he would now go to the execution site of Kuchiki Rukia, from where the strong reiatsu came from.

.

.

.

Next to the fourth's division building, the girl was hiding herself behind a wall while many shinigamis entered the place bringing wounded people inside. After feeling the strong reiatsu coming from the execution site, a joyful smile was played on his lips.

"It's him! He is alive! I knew it!"

She leaped to the rooftop of the fourth squad. Her eyes glimmered in happiness as she looked to the source of that power. On the following instant, she was already leaping in a high speed towards the place.

.

.

.

In the execution site, the captains had difficult dealing with Aizen that was already parting ways with Soul Society. His devious arrogant smile caused astonishment on his former companions, when they thought they could finally reach him, a ray of light enveloped the area around his body, and he was already out of reach.

His ambitions were starting to engender in this new era. Finally, it was his time to sit in the throne of the king.

From afar, the brown haired boy watched wordless as Aizen left Soul Society's domains. He gulped, finding hard to believe that man had really escaped.

"That…! That…!" the following words never left his thoughts.

On another place the girl that had been longing to meet that person, stopped dead on her tracks. She could watch from afar as Aizen was abducted by the ray of light. Her expression had signs of dismay as she watched.

"Is he going away?" her brows swirled up in some sort of sadness.

 **Prologue II/END**


	9. Part II Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 1**

–Departure **–**

Soul society was a mess after Aizen's treason. Many soldiers were still wounded and the ones who had strength were reconstructing the buildings damaged after the invasion of ryokas. They were welcomed as guests after the fight, in the end they weren't the real villains, but rather, people who helped soul society uncovering the truth about Aizen.

Ichigo walked around the seireitei in a hurry, he was searching for Rukia, he bumped into someone and both of them fell back. Ichigo had fallen sitting on the ground, and when his eyes briefly met the person in front of him, he felt a shiver.

"Aizen!"

He stood up alarmed, frowning instantaneously, but he recoiled after his eyes could study the person in front of him: it was only a boy that had a similar appearance to the traitorous captain.

"H-huh… I'm sorry… I mistook you for someone else…" he sloppily offered his hand to help the boy.

"Tch." The boy stood up without his help "Thank you, but I don't need your help." For some reason, the kid was annoyed with him.

He stormed out of the place clenching his fist, and the orange haired watched him with a confused expression.

"Did I say something wrong…?"

.

.

.

The brown-haired boy entered in a mansion inside Seireitei, it was a noble's mansion. From the moment he entered, many servants appeared and rashly approached him with nervous faces.

"Young Master! Young Master!" they called feeling some relief after seeing him.

"What?" he snarled.

"Where did you go?!" they asked worriedly.

"That doesn't matter. Where is Chieko?" he casted a cold glance to his subordinates sending quivers to them, though he was still thirteen year old boy.

"L-lady Chieko is still inside her room." One of them answered gulping.

"Still there…?" he seemed surprised, then, clenched his fists with some signs of angst on his expression. "I'm going to talk to her."

He entered in a long corridor which had two big doors displayed on each side. Someone called him:

"Akira!" he recognized the authoritarian tone.

There was old woman with some wrinkles on her mouth's lines and bags under her gray eyes. Her hair black hair with some white strands was perfectly tied in a coq, but her expression wasn't calm or elegant. She was irritated.

"Akira! Where have you been?! You can't leave home and do not give any explanation! Moreover, you attacked the people we sent to pick you up!"

His brows knotted more and more as he listened to the irritating voice of the exasperate woman. She shouted out loud, scolding him.

"I don't care what you think!" he declared boldly. "Furthermore, you don't give a damn to me, you're only interested if I come back alive or not because I'm the next head of the family, right? I'm here, so, shut up!" there was a low tremor on the corridor as he unconsciously leaked out a bit of his reiastu.

She was flabbergasted with his rebel and rude tone and gulped stepping back, not confronting him, scared. His irritation has gradually gone away when he saw the helpless expression on the old woman. He didn't mean to scare her neither he wanted to cause pressure on her with his enormous and concealed reiatsu.

"Anyways," his tone was dry and calmer than before "I'm going to talk to Chieko. And I didn't hurt any of the guards you sent to pick me, just, please, don't send them again. I know my duties as an heir of Mitsuhara family… I won't escape …"

He walked past her with a bitter expression and proceeded to go to the room of the problematic Chieko. He stopped in front of the door, he would knock on the wooden wall before entering, but he has lost his courage and had a sorrowed expression.

"Chieko… Are you there?" he questioned in a weak, tranquil tone.

There was no response inside the room. He looked at the ground feeling distress, clenching his fists. The main reason for this was his sister, the one enclosure in the room. She had been like that since the treason of Aizen Sousuke. Avoiding talking to people, she must have been feeling depressed and it pained his heart to see her on such state.

"Chieko. I know you must be feeling down, but… Let me in, it's me, Akira… Your brother…"

Again he listened to the silence, but he felt a strange feeling that there was something off, and hurriedly opened the door. He scowled with his next sight: Chieko, the long haired girl was trying to jump out the room by the window.

On the next second, he was already by her side, grabbing her clothes with a vein of irritation popping out of his forehead.

"Chieko! What are you trying to do?"

"Let me go! Let me go!" she struggled frantically "I wanna go out!"

"No!" he shouted "Not after the trouble you've put me into last time! Do you know how troubled I was?! Huh? I had to run after you while being chased by guards! That was a real pain!"

"I apologized for that already!"

When the two of them were together it was clear there were many similarities on their faces, even the shape of their eyes was the same, though the color was different. They seemed to have the same age; however, the boy was a bit more mature than the sister, apparently.

"Chieko!" he called in a serious tone, loosening the grip on her clothes "Even if you go out, what do you intend to do…?"

"I…" she looked down.

Her brother dropped her on the ground and her gaze focused on the ground. He sighed, it was not the first time he had difficult dealing with his sister, the root of her behavior was due to a recent happening that took place on that house, weeks ago, when Aizen was still a captain.

.

.

.

 **Weeks ago,**

Chieko was inside her room, for some reason, her room felt cold. There was something weird happening outside, it was what she sensed. When she opened a bit the door she didn't see any guards, and listened to a strong voice:

"N-no! You can't!"

It was her old grandmother and the current head of Mitsuhara family. She was so strict about family rules and following it to the end. Her grandmother had never praised her mother, everything resumed on how her mother was rebellious and was a failure as a daughter. She hated listening to that during all her childhood, she the incurable illness her mother had was the main reason her grandmother detested her own daughter.

Chieko peeked outside her room, two figures were approaching, one of them was her nervous grandmother and the other was… Her eyes opened wide and she pushed the door to the side, running to the corridor and jumping at the man standing there, embracing him.

"Pappy!"

Her arms couldn't embroil him completely, she was small if compared to his height. She didn't matter about the furious glare of her grandmother, the only thing that had importance was the serene smile on her father's face.

"Chieko."

Aizen bended gently to embrace the girl. At the time, he was still the kind-hearted captain of the fifth squad.

"W-What are you doing? Captain Aizen, it's outrageous! No matter your position in Seireitei, you can't come here and-"

"Is it so wrong to visit my children?" He didn't even turn to look at her, but she felt intimidated by the chilling tone he used. "Would you let us alone for a bit, Milady?"

His serene smile didn't seem welcoming and the old woman stepped back. She was scared. That man seemed to be a good person, but, sometimes, he had a frivolous, threatening air around him. Perhaps it was due to the fact he was a Shinigami and strong enough to be recognized captain. Even though he was known as a soft person, she still had her family's honor and couldn't let him step on her authority, but it was futile.

With an angered expression, she stepped back once again watching as the father entered inside the room with the daughter. She wondered how her own daughter Yue Mitsuhara could engage in a relationship with that man, and what would happen if the other nobles found out that the twin heirs of the Mitsuhara family were children of a captain from Sereitei. It was better with only few people knowing that important information.

Inside the room, Aizen took a seat and his cheerful daughter sat across him, there was a big bubbly smile on her face as she looked at his father.

"Dad! I missed you!"

"I'm sorry for not coming lately, I have been occupied with my work…" his blank tone sounded strange to the girl.

"Have you talked to Akira? He must have missed you too!" she asked worriedly.

"I'll talk to him later, I came here to talk with you first. Your brother must be also busy with family's issues, right?"

"Yes! He is always complaining, I don't know whom he took after, mother was not like that, and pappy too…" she pondered as if it was something important "By the way, do you have something to say to us, dad?"

Her smile had a serious tone as she asked, Aizen couldn't hide his surprise as she looked at him waiting for his answer. A smile full of nostalgia played on his lips.

"You really look like your mother…" he ruffled her hair smoothly "Yes, I came here to tell you I will be busy for a long time from now on, so I won't be able to visit you for a while, but…" he looked deep into her eyes "I'll come back."

"Come back…?" she repeated confused "Father, what are you talking about…?" her expression was sorrowed.

"Don't worry now. It isn't something you should bother with…"

"…." She hesitated a bit, but smiled again "Right, pappy!"

His smile and eyes has the same cold and menacing glint as the old days, even when talking to his daughter, he didn't seem the least emotional. His smile enlarged and he casted a side and cunning glance to the entrance, saying:

"Why don't you come here and have some tea with us, Akira? I don't remember teaching you how to eavesdrop people's dialogues…"

The boy was frightened after listening the voice of his father, he was spying their conversation outside. How could he feel his presence even though he was trying to hide it?!

"Come in, come in!" his sister incentivized using her hands to call him.

"Huh…" he entered, but his expression was filled with distrust and discomfort. He couldn't make himself believe on a single word pronounced by that man.

"You did well hiding your presence, Akira, but I could notice because your reiatsu is similar to mine. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He complimented, but the boy wasn't fully convinced. "Come here, I'd like to talk to you too."

Not agreeing with the idea of starting a conversation, he took a seat beside his sister, looking at his father with a reluctant frown.

.

.

.

 **Back to the present**

Akira was inside his own room, looking outside by the window. No matter how hard he tried to open his sister's eyes, she always trusted unconditionally on their criminal father. How could she get so attached to such despicable man? He wondered how both his mother and sister ended up liking a guy like him. He really couldn't find any quality that explained their love for him.

"I can't understand that man… Were those ambitions of him so important that he had to let his family behind?" he scowled.

The touched the glass that reflected his image. Indeed no one could refute he was Aizen's son. He was the spit image of his father, and he hated that.

"This face…" he touched it with disgust "… It's abhorring..."

.

.

.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Aizen was alone in his room, sitting on the couch with his face supported on his hand, looking at the big empty space. His eyes were vacant, pondering over things his soul couldn't reveal. His moment of reflection was disrupted by the crack of the door opening. His gaze stopped on the entrance, there was a servant arrancar coming with his usual afternoon tea, what fazed him was the fact that servant was accompanied by someone else.

"Gin…?"

"Captain Aizen!" he beckoned with his astute smile.

When the arrancar left after handing the tea to them, the Lord of Las Noches initiated the inquisition:

"Gin, what brings you here?"

"Captain, it seems there are many arrancars anxious to go to the human world. They're debating between themselves who will go first…"

"I see…" his uninterested tone was fully expressed when he looked at his reflex on the tea.

"Hoh, I didn't know you appreciated so much tea, captain." He joked.

"If you interrupted me just to say it, you can go. I'll meet with the espadas and give a proper order." He didn't bother with his lieutenant's comment and sipped his tea calmly.

"Scary~" Gin's jesting tone made Aizen pay some attention to him "You treat those powerful espadas like they were a bunch of children…"

"Humph. They're not my children, they're simply my _tools_. You seem to lack knowledge about parents and children, Gin."

"Of course, I'm not a father, after all." He chuckled with some self-pity. "Anyway, to when may I mark the appointment?"

"…. At night." He responded and Gin could feel his patience was starting to break apart even when he kept the serene smile on his face. Maybe he was interrupting his precious moment of tea appreciation.

"Sure, sure, don't make that face! It's not my intention to make you get angry, captain."

He hurriedly left his boss room. His curiosity insisted on pointing to him that it was extremely rare seeing his captain demonstrate such attachment to silly matters as drinking tea. For some unknown reason, he was very fond to that moment of his day, cherishing it to the point he would get really angry if someone interrupted it.

"I wonder why he likes so much of tea… Hm…" he sighed losing his motivation to ponder further about that. "It's so insipid."

.

.

.

 **Soul Society,**

 **Seireitei**

On Mitsuhara's household, Akira was meditating on his room, sitting in front of a slim and tall mirror hanged on the left wall. He opened his eyes slowly, finding determination after talking to his sword.

"Chieko is waiting for father, though I doubt he will ever come back…" he murmured "If that's the case, then, **I'll go and bring him here.** "

He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, furiously looking at his reflex on the mirror.

"I won't forgive him for causing pain to Chieko unless he apologizes personally! That idiotic father!"

A pained heart yells. The boy that felt an immense hatred for his evil father now decides what he must do. Be it a dream or even an ambition, will he be really able to accomplish it?

The more he strives to be unlike his father, the more they become similar, a saddening destiny that falls upon the young Akira without his consent. What are his plans to bring his father back?

 **Chapter 1/ END**

Thanks to the readers who read the whole first part, "Lunar Loon", "amazinglion29", "Probably a Geek or Nerd" and all the others! I hope you like the first chapter of the second part. I guess this chapter answers many of your questions (or not).


	10. Part II Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

Aizen's birthday is today! A new chapter of the story to commemorate it!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 2**

–Ambition **–**

 **Eight squad's headquarters,**

Kyoraku walked calmly by the covered corridor intersecting the garden with the house garden, looking around. He stopped after feeling a presence near him, and swerved back instantly to meet the young and upside down Chieko using her legs to hang on the wooden ceiling.

"Oh~Chieko-chan." A smile flourished on his sloppy face.

"Captain Kyoraku!" she swirled in the air and landed in the ground skillfully.

"What are you doing here in the garden? Weren't you training kido arts?"

"Yes, but I was bored!" she sighed in dismay.

He let out a low sight and looked at the helpless girl in front of him, she could be childish some times, but she was on his squad and he assumed it was his job to babysit her.

"Did you have a fight with your brother again?"

"Yes…" her saddened gaze searched for Kyoraku.

"You shouldn't. Your brother is always worrying about your wellbeing, isn't he?"

"I know, but…" her lips curved down "Akira is a silly child who doesn't understand a thing about our father!" there was a frown on her face for the first time.

The old captain's eyes narrowed after listening to the word "father", but his smile remained on his face as he continued to listen to her complaints.

"Your father?" he finally asked a bit curious. "I've never heard you talking about him… Who is he?"

"Ah!" she jolted a bit startled. "Yes…" she looked down "Akira doesn't get along well with our father…"

"Hm… That's a troublesome matter…" he looked up at the lazy clouds in the sky.

"But… The truth is… He really wanted to understand father… Because he likes him, although, he will never admit it out loud."

"Sheesh." He ruffled the girl's hair softly. "Don't make such sad face, you're better with a brilliant smile on your face." He grinned for her "And… About your brother, just let him alone. Boys are always like this, you know? Pretending to be strong when they're the ones who cry first when something bad happen."

After the comment of her superior, the girl was in a better mood, laughing with her usual cheerfulness. Kyoraku had gained his day, making a girl smile was surely the best refresh to a man's mood. He patted her head looking at the sky, and she imitated him. He only wished she could keep being the naïve, happy girl working for the eight squad.

.

.

.

 **Mitsuhara's Household**

Akira was filling some documents. He was young, but he already had a lot of paperwork to fill up. He sighed finishing the last lines of the paper and closed the register's book, smiling satisfied.

"Now she won't have anything to complain about for the rest of this semester!" he concluded remembering how picky his grandmother was.

His gaze became more serious and fiery as he stood up with a high posture and knotted brows. His work at home was done, now, he should start his _other_ work…

He knew his sister was fine, she was always so joyful even on hard times, but she wanted to meet their father again and that was exactly why he would personally go after this same father he hated.

It has been only one month since his dad vanished from Soul Society, the ryokas were already at their home too. On those peaceful times, it was the perfect opportunity for him to slither away from home and search a way to go to Hueco Mundo.

There was a small list of people who could help him on this situation, but he revised the list on his mind and started to make some alterations. First, the captain of the twelfth squad that had a scientific knowledge enough to open a path to Hueco Mundo; but he discarded this one because he was too hard to deal with and surely would ask something in exchange. The second, was the captain of the squad he was in, Ukitake, but that one was also out of question, he wouldn't do anything that could lead the boy to a dangerous situation; There was a third option, but he wasn't even on Soul Society: Urahara Kisuke.

Akira never met that man, the mysterious ex-captain of 12th division. He only heard about him and, curiously, on a day he was reading some old documents, he would frequently see this name when there were technological innovations involved. He knew just by taking a brief look at the content that Urahara was a genius, regardless of that, he ended up being expelled from Soul Society.

The boy didn't hesitate to take a second analysis; It would be definitely that man. He certainly would help. For him, his goals were more important than staining his honor after recurring to a traitor, a renegade genius that was living in the human world.

He could even resort to a traitor just to find his father and talk to him, inquire him about his true intentions, mainly, why he left his daughter behind knowing how much she cherished him and then, bringing his father back to apologize for being a terrible parent. That was the sort of man Akira Mitsuhara was. In this sense of going to extremes to achieve his objectives, he was like his father, even though he himself didn't seem to notice it.

"Right… I'll search for this Urahara… But, before I go to Hueco Mundo…" he touched the grip of his sword "I need to train a lot… And get stronger as soon as possible…" Those heavy emotions didn't match the traits of his childish face.

Sitting near a small table, he picked a sheet of paper and putting the brush on black ink, he started to scribbling a letter. Some minutes later, he had finished that and suspired heavily, with a frown on his face. It was rare to see his expression without the wrinkles of intolerance that formed on his face continuously due to his responsibilities and problems of the tiring routine.

.

.

.

Sometime after that, Chieko was running on the corridors of Mitsuhara's mansion, she leaped and shoved the door to the side, entering her brother's room shouting:

"Akira~!"

Her smile was so bright when waiting for his brother's answer. He'd probably scold her for shouting out loud in the middle of the day, he was a traditionalist man and was very concerned about obeying rules. She has started to theorize his obsession with rules was or to avoid becoming a criminal like his father, or because of their grandmother's influence, poor thing.

Her smile gradually faded when she noticed her brother wasn't in the room. There was an odd silence as she looked around, walking slowly. She was a bit confused, it was unusual for him to not be there at that time since he always took care of family business.

"Akira…?"

Her gray eyes stopped on the paper filled with letters, it was his calligraphy. She picked the document and started reading.

"I have an important appointment to attend to. Take care of the family when I'm out. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll be absent for quite a while. PS.: I knew you would invade my room and read any paper you found, Chieko. Behave more like a lady and don't do things that would trouble your brother, ok?"

"Guh!" she tightened the grip on the paper, molding it into an unknown shape. "He went to train alone again!" she stomp the ground with her feet, pouting "That's not fair! He knows I hate to assume the leadership of family issues! That's why he does it! That's not fair! He didn't even tell me!" she dropped herself on the ground and punched it, initiating a tantrum.

Then, a servant came to the room in a hurry, trying to understand the reason for her fuss inside her brother's room.

"Lady Chieko? What's the matter?" the servant asked unsure with a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"Akira!" she yelled irritated. "He's acting like a big brother again! He knows I'm the oldest! One minute older! How can he treat me like a child?! That idiot! Idiot!" she started her tantrum again.

And the servant had to calm her down. The girl was still unsatisfied with her brother's decision, now she had piles of paper to fill up and was sitting on the ground, crossing her arms while her subordinates tried to convince her to do it. How could her brother be so indelicate and inconsiderate to let her alone with all the work?

Little she knew about his true intentions, and that everything he was doing had the sole purpose of protecting her. If she could only know…

.

.

.

 **Human World,**

After Grimmjow's first raid, Ichigo and the others were training exhaustively to attain a new level of power. The Shinigami was training with vaizards to control his hollow-part, while Orihime was training on Soul Society with Rukia on the 13th squad yards. As for Ishida, he was training with his father, and Sado was training with Urahara and Renji.

On Urahara's shop, the ones taking care of the business while the owner was occupied supervising the training of Yasutora were Tessai, Jinta and Ururu.

A strange new client enters the place. The sound of the bells echoed when someone opened the door. Jinta was the first to run to the entrance, to intimidate the possible client, but he was dazed with the view.

"Huh? A Shinigami?"

He analyzed the boy entering the store. He was definitely wearing the clothes of a Shinigami, but he was almost at the same age as Jinta, not to tell, the boy observed every corner of the room, with a serious, analytical glance.

"Hey, what do you want he-"

Before Jinta continued, Tessai hit his head for being so impolite with the client, and bowed to the boy.

"May I listen to your order, Mister?"

"… Hm…" Akira looked at the gigantic man "Is Urahara Kisuke here?" he looked around "I feel his reiatsu, but it's weak for some reason…"

"You're very attentive, I see." Tessai complimented "I'm sorry but boss is busy right now… Couldn't you come later?"

"I can't." he was firm. "I'm running out of time… If he's here, call him, please." That sounded more like an order than as asking.

"Hey, you-" Jinta would scold the boy for his inconsideration, but Tessai answered before that:

"I'll talk to him. Could you wait here for a bit?"

"Thank you. I'll be waiting, then." He bowed slightly.

Jinta guided the boy for the waiting room, both of them sat on the ground, The red-haired was bothered by the presence of the quiet and arrogant little Shinigami, he wondered how someone at such young age could graduate, there was that other one, the captain of the tenth division, but he was a genius, an exception… As for this mysterious one…

"Hey, who are you?"

"Akira Mitsuhara."

"Huh? Mitsuhara? What a feminine name."

"…." Akira frowned, but ignored the comment, avoiding starting a fight for such a stupid provocation.

"Hey, won't you answer? Do you want to fight, huh?"

Jinta was out of patience, he was about to pick a fight with the client, but Ururu arrived at the room at the time, and kicking her brother, she served tea for the client.

"Hm… I'm sorry for his rudeness, he's still a child, so, pardon him, please." She bowed apologetically.

"You're a child too, moron!"

Jinta started a fight with his sister and Akira sighed heavily, he just wanted to talk with the owner, he never knew the store of the so-called traitor would be strange place. Could it be he was as weird as his store? No way, right?

A voice attracted his attention when he was distracted, it was the owner of the place in person, he held a fan to cover his mouth, but Akira could tell he was smiling happily, his eyes were even closed. He was more normal that the boy expected:

"Oh, good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon. You're Urahara Kisuke, right?"

The moment Kisuke set his eyes on the boy, his mood changed a bit, his smile was there, but he closed his fan. His eyes were deep, as if there was some mist inside them, Akira couldn't tell what the man was thinking.

"Yes. And you are…" he waited for the boy.

Akira narrowed his eyes, he finally understood the reason for Urahara's confusion, well, it was not hard to discover it, after all, most people who encountered him had the same reason to be cautious.

"Akira Mitsuhara. I'm not an enemy." He declared and there was a soft twinge on Urahara's brows. "Would you talk to me in private, please?"

He casted a glance to the others curiously eavesdropping the conversation between him and the owner.

"Everyone, would you let me alone with the boy for a bit?" he smiled to them, Tessai grabbed each child under each arm and took them out. "So, shall we start?" the blonde sat across the boy.

"I heard you could open portals to other dimensions… Even to Hueco Mundo…"

"… And what a shinigami like you would do if you went to Hueco Mundo?" his earnest tone was steady.

The seriousness expressed on the blonde's face warned the boy he was a cunning man. Of course, it was Urahara he was talking about, the man whose name was registered on Soul Society, and the man was said to be better than Mayuri on scientific expertise.

"I've heard your name many times in Soul Society, I believe you're the only one who could do it fast. Moreover, there's another reason for me to be here…"

"You're quite ambitious, huh? Asking for such difficult thing and saying you have yet another request?" he joked.

"Sorry, I unfortunately took after my nasty parent." He used the same sarcasm as Kisuke "By the way, I've also heard you invented a method to achieve and train bankai in a short period… Do you think it's possible to train me using this method? I want to get strong fast…"

"Why do you wish power? You're quite young, you'll have a lot of time to achieve your bankai form naturally, and for what it seems, you have lots of reiatsu, I'm sure you will get it soon…"

"I don't have time." He stated bluntly "You must know that for a Shinigami come here that can only mean the common methods won't work… Also, it's something that no one should know…"

"I don't know which kind of image you portrayed about me, but…" he chuckled in a low tone "I'm not unreasonable enough to train a young boy and open a path for him to a perilous place like Hueco Mundo. I know it must be hard for you to listen, but I'll tell you: give up."

He stood up, implying their conversation was over. Akira clenched his fists and frowned in irritation, he didn't like to resort to that person, not even on the worst situations, but… When Urahara turned his back to him, it was a risky bet to not tell the truth.

"Forget the Hueco Mundo, but about my bankai, wouldn't you teach me how to use it better even… If I tell you I'm doing this to protect people my father…?"

The ex-captain of the twelfth division stopped and turned back to the boy, his glare was darkened by the shadows produced by his hat.

"You're Akira Mistuhara, right? I've heard your name… I'm not interested in family issues."

"And I thought you were smart enough…" he sighed troubled "My reiatsu, even this detestable face… There are many things in me that resemble him… You should know, because you probably a person who hate him too, I mean, _Aizen Sousuke_."

Kisuke furrowed his brows and dedicated his eyes and ears completely to the boy. Indeed, from the moment he entered the room he found the boy similar to Aizen, but he thought it was only his imagination. However, it was hard for him to believe, Aizen had a son? That's very improbable, though, he was a man who liked to consider every possibility, and that was not out of question.

"Surprised?" Akira was in a bad mood "I dislike using his name, but I guess you will listen to me now…"

Urahara sat across the boy again, this time with a severe gaze, he didn't need to talk, the boy knew he demanded an explanation. Akira let out a muffled sigh, it was a joke, right? Just by saying that name, every person paid attention him. That despicable name…

"I will listen to your story, Akira-kun… Tell me with details…"

At least, he had another chance to convince the shop owner, and he wouldn't throw that opportunity in the thrash.

 **Chapter 7/END**


	11. Part II Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **A hint:** I've used Bleach wiki to study kidous and see their shape, if you don't know the kido, search there!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 3**

–Talent **–**

"Basically, you're asking me to train you?" Urahara opened his fan hiding half of his face.

"Yes, please." He bowed "If I can control my powers, I believe I'll be useful to Soul Society."

" _Useful_ …? That's a harsh word for a boy of your age…"

Akira glanced down for a moment, pondering about his next sentences, and concluded what he should talk:

"Last time, when my father left Soul Society, I couldn't do anything to help the others. It's pretentious to think I would be able to do a thing against him even I had more powers, what I mean is… I do not want to feel incapable again, thus… Power is necessary."

"I understand you must feel disappointed, but as I said, you'll have ages and ages to master your powers…"

"I don't have time to waste…" he frowned "Urahara-san, you do not comprehend… The fact is… My reiatsu is already getting out of my control… If for some reason, I slip it can harm people… I'm afraid there will be a day when I won't be able to suppress it properly."

"Suppress?" his eyes widened a bit.

"Haven't you noticed? I've been controlling it the whole time… If I wasn't a Shinigami, it could be even harder for me…"

His cold eyes were too odd for a child, then, when he proclaimed these last words, he sighed relaxing his posture, instantly, the whole house trembled as his reiatsu flowed out of his body. He opened his eyes with a startle when he heard the click of Urahara's fan closing.

" **Enough."**

He stood up, for the first time he seemed both vexed and serious. Akira gulped standing up and bowing.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to. I wasn't taking your words into consideration because you are young, but I understand your worries now… I was concerned your wish for power was only a caprice, but now I see what you really wish is not 'more power', but rather a way of controlling those strong powers inhabiting your body…"

"...W-Will you train me?"

His eyes wavered for a moment as if he was amazed by that man. He seemed more like a child now, with a flickering glint of hope inside the eyes.

"But before training you, I'd like to test the extent of your abilities."

"Ah… Right…"

"Follow me… I'll take you to the training ground." He adjusted his hat and gestured for the boy.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Soul Society**

Soul Society members have been in a hurry lately, Chieko looked around, wondering why they were like that even though the worst have happened already. She was bored. Her captain Kyoraku was also occupied with those preparations for whatever was going to happen; her brother, had vanished and left all the responsibilities of the family on her shoulders; and there was no one to play with her.

Sitting on the floor she cupped her chin on one of her hands and looked at her sword. Her reflex could be seen on the blade.

"You're bored too, right, Ayatori?"

A voice irrupted her tedious moment and she felt a shiver running down her spine after listening to the menacing tone:

" **Chieko…"**

"Lieutenant!" she stood up, gulping after seeing the furious Nanao adjusting the glasses.

"What are you doing sitting idly here?! We have lots of duties to accomplish!" she lectured with her composed tone.

"But… Lieutenant… I can't understand… Why is everyone in a hurry?" she made circles on the ground using her toe, casting a sidelong glance to her superior "What are we doing…?"

Nanao paused for a moment, as if the words faltered, or better, thinking carefully on her next words. There was slight frown of pity and hesitation on her eyes as she answered to the girl:

"We're preparing for our battle against the traitor Aizen Sousuke and his arrancar army…"

"Ah… Battle…"

Chieko's face froze inexpressive for a moment and her eyes became distant. Her mind finally enlightened as she listened to that, she understood the reason behind her brother's disappearance. He would often train alone, but that was the first time he had gone without telling her, could it be he was also intending to…

" **Chieko**!" Nanao's strong voice called her for the third time.

"Yes, Ma'am?!" her body quivered.

"Let's get to work, come here! You have your part to fill in too…" she handed a pile of papers to the girl "If you have time to wander, you have free time to do some work!"

The lieutenant left without further explanations. Chieko didn't have an alternative beside sitting down and reading those tiring papers.

"I bet Akira is having fun alone…"

.

.

.

 **Back to the Human world**

Urahara leaded the boy to the training ground, however, they were in a corner of the place. There was an explosion not far from the place they were in, Akira's eyes jolted to look at the smoke arising.

"Don't worry… Actually they came here to improve their powers too, but I reserved this space for us… I'll test your abilities here." He smirked.

"Right. When will we start?"

"We'll do it right now. I'll judge if you're able or not to achieve bankai on your level. The test will be simple…" his words seemed dishonest as he raised one of his fingers "You only need to hit me once. If you get it, I'll train you and teach how to use your bankai form."

"Achieve…? Well…" Akira seemed confused, then, he smiled confident "Okay, if that's all, we shall start!"

"We already started!"

The boy had barely finished his sentence, Urahara had already unsheathed his sword and was drawing a slash towards Akira. He also picked his sword and defended with some difficult.

"What? You can't be so slow…"

Urahara kicked the boy's side, but he defended with one hand, it was enough to distract him on the grip on his sword, on the next instant, Urahara opened a cut on the boy's arm with his sword and Akira almost dropped his zanpakutou.

The brown-haired stepped back, frowning but he had no time to breath, his enemy was already behind him, and benihime was pointed to his neck.

"So? Is that all?" the blonde asked provoking the boy in a cold and uncaring tone.

He has listened the boy whispering something and frowned, his eyes almost popped out when he saw the red ball of light forming on the boy's hand.

 _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_

"Shakahou!"

He claimed aiming the attack to Urahara who was forced to step back. It wasn't hard to dispel the kido, he only sliced the ball in half and it exploded forming a cloud of dust. The shop owner adjusted his hat. Surprise stroke him again when he caught a glimpse of a shadow coming out of the smoke.

"Shigoku, Hanketsu: chains." Akira pronounced liberating his shikai. The sword on his hands transformed into chains that he used to enlace Urahara's body.

The blonde put his sword to create a breech between his body and the chains, but as soon as he did it, the boy used his shikai again:

"Shigoku, Hanketsu (pronnounce): Thorny chains."

From the chains, hundreds of thorns started to form, in a fast movement, Urahara used Benihime to slit the chains freeing himself before a cut was opened on his body. Akira's brows knotted in disgruntlement as his sword turned back to its usual shape again.

"Oh, that was close. You're smart… And this zapakutou of yours…" his eyes darkened as he tried to analyze those powers "May I assume you can transform freely your zanpakutou in anything you want?"

"I didn't expect less of you." There was a malefic grin on Akira's face "Yes, but it can't transform into any person…"

"I see…" he narrowed his eyes. "That's good for someone who isn't on a lieutenant level, but… The real question is: Is it enough to master a bankai?"

"…." Akira's smile faded as he heard those last words, his face darkened in irritation.

"Still a child, huh? But he endured my provocations well…" Urahara thought, suspiring troubled by his own behavior, he really didn't like treating a child like that, but he needed to be harsh and test the boy as promised.

"Let's end this…" Urahara declared bluntly, intending to aggravate the boy's fury.

"Not yet!"

He took an impulse and jumped to cut Urahara, who skillfully blocked his hit. Akira jumped back to prepare for another attack, but there was no time to land on the ground, Urahara had already stroke him with a powerful blow. The boy was sent flying and collided with the rock walls far behind him, making it crumble and some smoke flow in the air.

His body hurt, there was probably a broken bone. He was sure the blonde gerent had enough integrity to cure him right after the battle, but he still felt he was being harsh with him for some reason. Maybe he wanted to show the cruelty of a real battle?

With a hand holding his hat, Urahara approached the fallen boy who tried to support himself with his arms, struggling to stand up.

"So, what do you say me? Do you want to keep the test or do you prefer to abdicate it?"

"Huh… Do you really think… I would give up after being beaten a little?" he stood up staggering a bit "You know, my body still have lots of bones functioning perfectly."

"Sheesh… What an insistent boy…" his expression became serious "Benihime…"

He raised his sword to strike the boy again, but this time, he stopped when a devilish smile was born on the boy's lips. Akira cold and victorious eyes showed he had something to counterattack. Urahara frowned, but continued his strike until he heard:

" **Bakuhou 88:** Hiryuugekizoku _Shitenraihou!"_

There was an enormous blast of power emanating from the boy's hands as he evoked the spell, for an instant, the shop owner was dazed when he saw light mass of power obfuscating his sight and coming to hit the area where he was. His bewildered eyes glanced to the boy who had a grin of satisfaction, then , the bright light consumed the entire area of the barrier he had put around the private space he chose for the fight.

When the magic dispelled, Akira was intact and stood up properly, with a grave expression. His eyes wavered when his sight identified the figure of the shop owner standing, still unscratched by his attack, and there was a translucent shield in front of Urahara, that broke instantly after defending him.

"How?!" it was what his face expressed, there was a drop of sweat rolling down the boy's face. "Is that man this powerful?"

"Ah~ You really caught me here…" Urahara laughed delighted "Akira-kun, you're really a talented boy! I was stunned when you used a powerful kido without spelling the enchantment before… Even more when it's a high level and unknown kido… That's…" he paused giving a more eager tone to his voice and narrowing slightly his eyes "Quite interesting… Unfortunately, you may know that the kido gets weaker if you don't spell it properly… Thereof I had some problems evading this one… But if it was Tessai using it, well… Let's suppose we'd given you at least a hundred years and I'd have a huge wound now…" he smiled proudly of the boy.

"Tch…" Akira grumbled in annoyance. "I was haughty imagining such silly tactic would scratch you… You're more cunning than the rumors says, Urahara-san." His acid and irritated tone extracted another laugh from the blonde man.

"You're also clever, after all, you've been pretending to be weak this whole time, am I right? You even used that first kido with enchantment as a distraction and waited for a chance where I would be close enough for you to attack me with that bakudou… Well, if you had used your shikai to bind me to the ground, maybe you could've hit me…" his smile had a hint of astuteness as he continued "Or may I assume you have another trick under your sleeve? You do seem calm for someone who lost…"

Akira's lips curved down, but them he forced a malefic smile on his mouth and looked with a glint of anger to the blonde enemy in front of him.

"I guess it's inutile trying to hide it from you…" he gripped his sword firmly with both his hands "Well, I hate this form, but… It was very infantile thinking I could scratch you without investing my full power…"

Urahara's eyes widened open as he understood the meaning of the posture the boy was taking.

"Akira-kun…" Now, there was a drop of sweat on Urahara's face.

"I've said I searched you to help me controlling my powers… That was not a lie… Indeed I still have a long way to go, but, Urahara-san, I've never said I was searching you to _achieve_ bankai… Did I?"

"You have to be kidding…" he sighed heavily already feeling tired. He had to be joking, right? That child with…

" _ **Bankai**_ "

The shop owner's eyes opened in amazement and warning at the same time, he was not only talented in kido, but he had a bankai too? He shouldn't doubt anymore. They boy had already proved to him that he was worth. Narrowing his eyes, a drop of sweat rolled down his face and he pushed his hat, hiding his eyes. He'd been having so many troubles lately…

"Shigoku, **Tsukuru** (create)…"

The boy finally pronounced, releasing a great power and a cloud of smoke enveloped the area around him. Urahara cautiously took some distance to analyze the bankai. What would it be? If his shikai could create things, the logic was that his bankai had a similar power, but in a higher degree.

" **Strenght…** "

He couldn't think the boy was too young, he had already proved that Akira was a talented child. And being son of that man… He couldn't expect less. If he was correct, Akira used the word "create", but he couldn't create subjective "concepts", so… Why did he have that bad feeling, the urging palpitation on his heart that had an eerie vibe? What would he create using the concept of "strength"?

There were two silhouettes amidst the smoke, the blonde man couldn't hide his confusion when he noticed there was another person. One of them was surely Akira, but the other one was…? His materialized Zanpakutou, probably?

Before he could predict or even react, a cut was opened on his torso, he only noticed someone had cut him when he saw the blood splashing out of his body. He still couldn't understand… how? The smoke dissipated, and only Akira was standing, panting like he had used lots of his powers to unleash his bankai form, but the shadow that was along with him was now in front of Urahara Kisuke, holding the sword that was supposed to be Akira's.

Reflected on Urahara's orbs there was the figure of his new opponent, which he found extremely menacing…

"Aizen?!" he exclaimed bewildered.

The man who had just cut him with Akira's sword was without doubt Aizen Sousuke, the greatest traitor of Soul Society. But… How? How did he invaded that place and why?! Urahara's mind was set into a state of disarray.

"Why are you making this face, Urahara Kisuke?" Aizen asked with his seemingly harmful and cold smile "You should've known you can't beat me on a fight…"

Urahara jumped back, but Aizen remained on the same place. Akira walked calmly towards Aizen, with a frown.

"I'm sorry Urahara-san… To tell the truth, I think this form of my sword is undignified… Not only it creates someone to fight on my sake, it also had to create the person I hate most… But, you see… Every time I think about strength, this man is always on my thoughts… If it were another person, probably would've materialized a monster, however, don't you think this man is a monster too? That's why Shigoku created it for me… The very definition of strength."

"Definition of strength…? I see… So when you 'create' on your bankai, it applies to people too…" he covered part of his wound with a hand to stop the bleeding.

The shop owner had a worried face as he touched his injury, that power was definitely strong, he couldn't even read the movements of the fake Aizen, however… He could feel there was a huge difference between the real Aizen and the fake one after taking a second analysis…

"I was hit by your bankai, but I can see there's a flaw on this technique, you must have noticed it too, right…?"

"Yes… It's limited to created things using only my reiatsu as any other bankai… That's said, this version of my father is certainly weaker than the real one, because my reiatsu is weaker than him too… Also, the time I can materialize my bankai is very limited… I barely used it and I'm already out of breathe…"

"That's because you're extremely weak… If you don't train properly, you'll never use your bankai properly…"Aizen stated surprising both Akira and Urahara, but the last one chuckled after listening.

"You're as insolent as ever, Shigoku…" Akira furrowed his brows feeling bothered by the improper comment of his zanpakutou.

"You're the one who wished me to become this way, Akira." His serene smile couldn't get detached from the vile aspect it expressed.

"… I know." The boy glanced down. "Enough… Release, Shigoku…" he touched Aizen's arm.

"What a pity, when you finally used it…"

The fake Aizen became ashes and was blown by the wind. Akira didn't raise his eyes to watch as the scene unfolded before his eyes, he had some sort of resentment and also, a faint trace of sorrow. He gripped his sword again and sheathed it, casting a side glance at Urahara.

"You promised you would train me if I hit you once, right? Though, it was not me who drew a cut on you, it count as a point for me since it was my bankai, right?"

"Huh… You're truly a talented cunning boy, aren't you?" he chuckled "Very well… As promised, I'll train you… And… Helping controlling your bankai, since it seems to be a complex one…"

"Aah…" he sighed heavily, tired of the fight "Shigoku is a complicated one… I guess it likes to get on my nerves… It even copied the personality of my father…" he looked at his sword. "But I will-"

Before he completed that sentence, his body quivered and fell to the ground. He has lost his conscious. Urahara immediately jumped to the boy's side, and held him by the shoulders, calling worriedly:

"Akira-kun?"

The boy had a pained expression, despite the fact that there weren't many injuries. He was only tired, mostly for using lots of reiatsu at once to release his bankai. He was an impressive child, and at the same time Urahara was admired, he also feared that in a near future, the boy could become like his father.

No… That child was different… There was hope on his eyes, not emptiness… He wouldn't become like Aizen.

 **Chapter 3/END**


	12. Part II Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 4**

–Fissure in the sky **–**

After healing their injuries, Urahara invited the boy to a private room to talk with him. Both he and Akira had serious expressions as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to initiate the dialogue. The first to irrupt the tense mood was the shop owner, shaking his fan and putting a clumsy smile on face.

"That was really impressive, Akira-kun! Achieving bankai at your age…"

"It's useless if I can't extract the full potential of my bankai… You saw it, right? It's still imperfect."

"Well, being imperfect only means there's room for improvement." He hid half of his face with the fan and narrowed his eyes slyly. "Moreover, both your shikai and bankai have a great potential, you can abuse of your creativity and acquire immense powers if you use it correctly. If you were more experienced with battles, I'd be in trouble."

"You flatter me." He said sarcastically "If I was strong enough, you wouldn't be having this conversation about training with me, right?"

"You mustn't depreciate yourself. As I've said, a bankai at such young age is simply amazing." He declared with an honest tone "The only problem for me is controlling the flux of reiatsu."

"My reiatsu?"

"Yes, it's a strong power, it must exert a huge burden on your body when you use bankai… That's why you always faint after using it, Am I right?"

"….. Yes…" he lowered his head.

"Don't worry, you can master your spiritual powers if you constantly use it on your training, what you can do for now is trying to understand the source of you bankai… If you can understand it better, you'll pull out your power when using it…"

"Huh? Understanding?" he looked at his zapakutou "Well, Shigoku's power is 'creation'. It creates things according to my wishes. On shikai, the sword itself becomes the 'creation' whilst on bankai, it can create things and people using my reiatsu, the only difficult is that Shigoku interprets my words on its own, creating what it thinks that better defines my words…"

"Are you saying that Aizen was created by your sword's own will?"

"Hm…" he had a complexed expression "It's not like this… I mean, when I thought about strength, the first image that came to mind was my father, but what I really meant to create was 'power' for myself, not a 'person', yet, Shigoku did it."

"Hoh… I see you have some misunderstandings with your zanpakutou…"

"… It's also not like that…" there were some traits of sadness on his face. "Shigoku doesn't have a form… He's altruistic, and he bends to my wishes, but, sometimes, he acts on his own when he thinks that my wishes may not be the better for me… It's a problematic sword…"

"I see…" Urahara sighed, thinking how the boy and his sword were similar. It's a pity he was too young and callow to notice it.

"When I first talked to him, he was a purple mist without a shape, it was scattered, but I could listen to his voice… Inside that mist, I saw a pair of eyes watching me, they were brilliant and red, then, I caught a glimpse of his true form, his face is similar to a… Hollow's mask."

Urahara's eyes widened open after listening that. Did he just say a hollow mask? What? That's not possible, right? Aside from Vaizards, there's no way a young boy like him and the legitimate son of a shingami would hold hollow's powers, unless Aizen had performed experiments with hollows on his own son.

"I don't know why he looks like this, but… This guy helped me a lot even though he can be disobedient sometimes…"

The shop owner could comprehend clearly that the one who didn't understand the things was Akira. If Aizen was the personification of 'strength', that could only mean that deep inside Akira thought of his father was the most powerful being. His zanpakutou was not rebelling against him, bur reflecting his true feelings, even though he didn't want to admit. Perhaps, what he really felt for his father was not hatred, but awe.

"Akira-kun, do you really trust me to be telling all those pieces of information about you? For Soul Society, I'm sure my reputation is stained…"

"It's all right. I know very well how Soul Society deal with people they don't trust…" his eyes were sharp and had a wavering glint hinting some sort of rancor "They've put me under captain Ukitake's guidance because he knew my mother and also… He could surveil me… They're afraid I'll become like my father, unfortunately. You're also someone they considered dangerous, that's how you've ended up here, right?"

"… You're very smart for your age… Did someone tell you this or did you think it alone?"

"I've peeked on some confidential documents before coming here… Also, it's not so hard to notice when people keep an eye on you… I can see their horrified faces when they look at me, they're afraid I took after the bad nature of father."

"You had a though childhood, but-" his cheerful temper broke the sad mood infecting their conversation "Let's talk about your training! I've just came out with a good way for you to get stronger!"

"Huh? Seriously? We've just talked a bit…" he was impressed with the blonde's efficiency.

"Hm…" he opened his fan, hiding part of his face "First of all, about your bankai, it's very versatile, so you won't have problems creating something new, it would be really good if you fully controlled your reiatsu, but for now, try to do something that fits the quantity of reiatsu you can manipulate."

"I can't be ambitious, huh? Right. But for my spiritual powers training…"

"I have some exercises that will help you, but I'll need to request another person to teach this for you…"

"Another person…?" it picked his interest, his childish eyes showed the pure curiosity he had.

"She's a bit rough, but you seem to be a diligent boy, I'm sure you two will get along well!" he giggled. "By the way, I'll provide a gigai for you, if you will stay here on the human world for a while, you'll need one… My last question is… What will you do after lapidating your powers?"

"I'll use it to protect my sister."

"Sister…?" he was taken by surprise.

"My twin… I'm sure she must be badmouthing me by now…" he sighed "She is such a slovenly girl…" he sighed again.

"….. Twins…" Urahara thought as his eyes were hid by the shadows of his hat "That's really complex…"

"Urahara-san…"

"Hm?"

"There's something else I want to tell you about my powers…"

"…. Oh, my… I feel training you will be an exhaustive task…" he sighed using his fan to refresh himself.

.

.

.

 **Soul Society**

 **13** **th** **squad's headquarters,**

Chieko run through the corridors of 13th squad, she slid the door to the side and hurriedly entered a room without ceremony, demanding:

"Captain Ukitake! Where's my brother?!"

Ukitake almost dropped the hot tea cup on his hands and looked astonished to the girl. Drop of sweat rolled down his face and a calm, gentle smile colored his pale lips as he recognized the girl.

"Ah, Chieko-kun. You don't need to be so hasty. Sit here." He patted his side.

"Huh, but, Captain-"

"Silence! You must respect captain! He is a busy person!" Kyone, his servant growled to the girl.

"Don't worry, Chieko-kun is only stressed, right? Let's have some tea and talk, ok?"

"Capi'n," she sat on the ground with her brows swirled up in a mix of worry and anxiety. "Akira left a note on our home and went somewhere… It was one month ago… I thought he'd be training as everyone, you're training with one of those ryokas here, right? Rukia-san too… As everyone was doing their best, I thought he'd want some time to train, and would come back or send me a message, but…" her eyes teared up "He simply vanished… I was sure he would be here, then one of your subordinates told me he isn't here training with you! I don't know where he could be, I can't feel his reiatsu anymore…"

"Oh, my…" the captain had an expression filled with pity. "I'm sorry, Chieko-kun… He came here a month ago and asked for some time to train alone, I talked to him, but he alleged he really needed some time, I thought it would be because of the last happenings… Akira is a very withdrawn child, it isn't good if we try to invade his space, so I thought letting him alone would be the best for now… But… He didn't send any message after that…? I thought he was communicating with his family… I was terribly wrong… I'm sorry. I didn't think the situation would come to this… "

He felt consternated seeing how distressed the girl was, after looking everywhere for her brother, she couldn't find him anywhere and here she was, asking him his whereabouts and he couldn't tell her, because he didn't know. He thought the boy would want some space, but it was an error, after all, he should be watching the boy closely and guiding him… He failed on his job, because he had been so worried with the preparations for war he almost forgot about his duties as a mentor.

Then, he started to cough repetitively, his servants came to his aid and helped him, they tried to expel the girl, but the white-haired impeded them.

"You two, stop!" he ordered "Chieko-kun," he bowed "I'm sorry, as a captain, it's my fault for not giving the proper attention to my subordinates."

"… No… I'm sorry for coming here. I'll search for him for more time…"

She stood up and bowed, leaving the room with her fists clenched tightly. Ukitake felt heartbroken for not being able to help.

"Captain…" his two closest assistants were also preoccupied with him.

"I knew their mother, she died at such young age, she was like a younger sister to me… If she was here, she'd be disappointed with me if she discovered I was the one at fault… I should've taken care of Akira-kun…" he sighed heavily "It's too late to lament now… I…"

"Captain, you can't go…" his female aide had a begging tone "Your health is..."

"She is right captain, furthermore, we don't have time to babysit a fugitive boy when we're preparing to war…"his other assistant supported his companion.

"… I know…" he closed his eyes, full of sorrow.

.

.

.

 **Hueco Mundo,**

 **A month after the first raid of arrankars,**

Aizen walked along with Gin and Tousen, they were going to the throne room, where a ceremony was going to be held. The serene and cunning smile on the former captain of fifth squad was visible. When he arrived, there were some arrancars: Hallibell, Barragan and others.

"Good afternoon, my dear arrancars." He greeted politely "Shall we commence the rite to the birth of your new sibling?"

At that time, He used Hogyoku to create Wonderweiss. Ulquiorra and Yammy arrived a little after the ceremony. Aizen's gaze fell upon them, when the new arrancar was born, he could talk and tell his name when Aizen questioned him.

"Ulquiorra." He called in a frivolous tone. "Do you remember the orders I gave you last month?"

"Yes."

"It's time to fulfill it. You can take with you anyone you wish."

Although he was clearly ordering, he didn't sound like a dictator. His voice was firm and the glint on his eyes was quiet and decisive. Then, his eyes turned to the side, to where Grimmjow was.

"Ah, yes… I believe there's someone else who wants to go with you… Am I right, Grimmjow?"

If they did know well Aizen, they could understand it was an open provocation. There was a subtle delight on his expression. The former sexta espada scowled, but remained in silence.

.

.

.

 **On the training ground of Urahara's shop,**

Akira leaped furiously at Urahara, trying to slash him with his sword, but the blonde defended without making much effort.

"Akira-kun, I've said this before, you can't be rash, or..."

He drew a cut with his sword, the boy's eyes widened for a moment, but he defended himself with a supportive Kido. Panting heavily he stopped, knotting his brows when he looked at the shop owner. How could that man be so powerful?

"You've been using well your reiatsu, but you still have difficulties on using your full potential…" he adjusted his hat. "Don't rush yet, you're doing well."

The shop owner said that, but he was truly amazed with the growth spurt of the boy. On this last month he had been training the kid, he learned with Yoruichi how to control his reiatsu in an incredible speed, although it was still hard to master the latent power he had from it monstrous quantity. He didn't know if he should ascribe it to his intense desire for power or if his talent was blossoming again.

"Maybe it was a good decision to train him… He was very disgruntled with his own self, if a child like him is left alone, he will probably end up going to the wrong path…" he thought feeling responsible for the boy's current guidance. "Hasn't Soul Society thought about it? They're getting worse in delicate matters with time…"

"…" Akira grinded his teeth and squinting his eyes, he put a hand on his face.

"This is…"

The former captain of twelfth division was startled at first with that gesture, however, before the boy could finish whatever he was trying to do, an immense wave of spiritual power invaded the city. They both stopped their fight and looked at the fake sky, trying to wonder what was happening.

There were at least four different spiritual powers emerging in the city. What was that? Urahara frowned, foreseeing the incoming tragedy if one of those invaders decided to kill humans. One thing was clear for both him and Akira: The invaders were not humans or Shinigami, they were hollows and probably Vasto Lordes, that meant they were under Aizen's orders.

"Akira-kun… You may stay here, I'll be out for a while… It seems our enemy won't give us time to train properly…" he adjusted his hat and with a surging movement, he appeared on the exit of the training room.

"Wait! I will go too!" he exclaimed anxious, following the blonde.

"No… You must stay here, for your own good…"

The shadows on his eyes impeded Akira of seeing with property which kind of emotions were reflected inside them, nevertheless, the boy understood that now, Urahara wasn't joking.

The brown-haired boy stopped, looking to the ground and clenching his fists as his teacher left the place. What could he do? If there were arrancars invading the city, then… He should help too, as a Shinigami, right? No, that wasn't the right answer, his objective was far from accomplishing his Shinigami duties, it was a personal matter.

"Very well… Everyone will be busy… They won't pay attention to me…" he narrowed his eyes blazing with a boiling and uncontrollable anger "That's the perfect chance to go invade Hueco Mundo…"

His determined gaze became impassive with his silent fury consuming himself inwardly. His decision was taken, no matter if he was ready or not, he **had to** see his father face to face, even if the consequences included his own death. Not wasting a second, he also left the place, and his feet guided him to an unseen future that may not be what he wished for.

 **Chapter 4/END**


	13. Part II Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **About the new cover** : It's not a fanart of Aizen. (giggles)

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 5**

–Hueco Mundo **–**

The arrancars second raid on human world was only a distraction, to kidnap Orihime, whom Aizen took interest in, because of her peculiar powers. While all those shinigamis were fighting, Urahara included, Ulquiorra invaded the space in between worlds and her disappearance was imminent.

However, on that time, when his goal was achieved, when those hollow-invaders were leaving the human world through the garganta, someone else entered the passage. The brown-haired boy who nurtured a scorching hatred for his father followed them occulting his reiatsu, lucky him, they didn't even notice his presence for their own negligence, the battles affected their senses and they could only feel vexed by the results.

In Las Noches, the four invaders of the human world walked through the corridors. Their images were reflected on the ground, Luppi was huffing about their battle, he was choleric, fussing about his loss. Grimmjow walked quietly, with his hand on pocket and a low gaze, he was reminiscing his last fight, when Ulquiorra impeded him from killing Ichigo.

He felt a strange sensation, like someone had been observing them for a while, and turned back calmly, frowning at the vague corridor behind him.

"Huh?" he stared at the place for some seconds, but the gray color of the ceramic was the only sight he could catch. And the vile shadows at the intersections of corridors.

"What is it, Grimmjow? Are you already missing up being beaten in the human world?" Luppi hide his vicious smile with his long sleeve.

"Hah?" the blue-haired arrancar snarled "Do you think you can mock me when you also got beaten up as badly as me, huh?" he provoked.

"Your…" Luppi frowned irritated.

"Ah, seriously, this is pathetic." Yammy scratched his head "Enough, we're going to see Aizen-sama. Let your brawl outside the throne room, I don't want to be punished along with you…"

"Tch." The former sexta espada grumbled in annoyance, averting his eyes from the others. He could swear he had felt a presence, but it was so faint and almost imperceptible he believed it was a misunderstanding.

What he didn't know was that at the end of that corridor, lurking in the shadows was the brown-haired boy that had took advantage of the arrancars raid to follow them when they went back to Hueco Mundo. Akira was covered by the black mantle Urahara had invented to occult reiatsu…

"It was a good decision to take this mantle with me… I'll have to apologize Urahara-san for stealing one of his belongings and thanks him, it was very useful…"

Akira thought, sighing in relief, touching the silk textured mantle he was using. Without that accessory, hiding his spiritual powers would be an impossible task. Determined he awaited the enemies vanish from his line of sight, but when he stepped onwards to follow them…

"Hm?"

There was a male voice behind him, he instantly swerved back, nervously searching with his eyes, until he identified a figure standing at the end of the long corridor. His eyes widened, and in a blink of eye, that figure disappeared. Akira's heart raced as he searched again for that person, then, someone appeared right behind him.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around…"

Stark, the first espada was scratching leisurely his head while looking at the boy with a raised brow. Akira was now unnerved, how? How did he arrive there? Akira couldn't feel his reiatsu.

"Ah, I see… An intruder…" his serious expression was aggravated by the eerie tone of his voice.

"No… I've finally reached here…" Akira's desperate thoughts made him sweat while looking at the enemy, ready to take his zanpakutou and fight.

"Oh… Is that a zanpakutou?" Stark's gaze feel upon the grip of Akira's sword. "Are you a Shinigami?"

His penetrating gaze was teeming with an uncanny and cold vibe that sent chills to Akira's spine and the boy gulped foreseeing a horrible fight right at the start of his invasion.

.

.

.

 **Throne room**

After kidnapping Orihime, she was taken to the throne room, where many arrankars awaited. Luppi was indignant that a female woman had caused them so much trouble, but he stopped complaining after seeing her powers, then, Grimmjow Jaggerjack who had been demoted from the position as sexta espada killed Luppi to regain his position.

Orihime was saddened and felt incapable of going against them at that time. Her powers would be used for evil, but what she cherished most at that time were her friends, and as long as they stayed fine in the human world, she wouldn't have problems in obeying orders. Deep inside, she knew she was only a tool that would be discarded at any time, when they didn't need her powers anymore… Still, she tried to stand strong.

When she was leaving the room with Ulquiorra guiding her to her new bedroom in Las Noches, she caught a glimpse of the first espada, he was carrying a boy under one of his arms. Who was that boy? He was using a shinigami's uniform, her eyes were dazed for a moment as she tried to comprehend, but the cold and insipid voice of her jailer was heard, breaking her daydreaming:

" **Woman** , walk faster."

She hurriedly followed him, lowering her gaze in resignation. Her fists didn't even have the strength to close in a grip anymore… She didn't feel revolt or anything, maybe, if she passed time enough on that place she would become empty like those people too…

.

.

.

Entering the throne room was Stark. He yawned and put a hand over his mouth, then he looked around, there were many glances stationed on him, they were confused. He directed his gaze to Aizen who was sitting in the throne with his usual placid demeanor.

"Stark, would you explain to us what does it mean?" he demanded in a soothing tone, in a way it didn't sound like an order.

"Ah, so troublesome…" the lazy arrancar scratched his head and dropped the boy he was holding on the ground. "This one was invading Las Noches, it seems… I didn't know what to do with him, so I brought him here…"

"Invading…? Preposterous! How have this boy arrived here?!" Szayel frowned.

"He could enter here without being noticed…?" Nnoitra smiled deviously "Like a little insect…"

"Apparently, he was using it to conceal his spiritual powers…" he threw on the ground the black mantle Akira was using previously.

"Oh, this is…" Gin seemed amused "How did this boy put his hand on one of those?"

"Isn't it something from Soul Society?" Hallibel narrowed her eyes, directing her gaze to the three Shinigami.

"What are you trying to insinuate?" Tousen frowned, bothered by her comment.

"Was this boy alone?" Aizen broke the discussion before it ever began and switched the attention to Stark again.

"Yes, he was spying some arrancars… I believe he followed them when they went to the human world…" he guessed.

"Isn't he a Shinigami? How could he follow us without being noticed, huh?" Yammy contested.

"We've just explained, moron." Nnoitra responded annoyed "He has concealed his powers, weren't you listening?"

"But… Who is him, and why a Shinigami like him would come here on his own alone?" Szayel thought on the possibilities as his curiosity pinched his mind.

"I doubt Soul Society had ordered something, look at him, it's still a child…" the fifth espada gave a scoffing laugh.

"Hm… This boy, he resembles a lot…" Gin left the sentence unfinished as he stared to the fallen boy.

Before he could finish, an overpowering spiritual essence invaded the room, all the arrancars were unsettled, and their gazes turned at the unconscious boy. He had awakened and was trying to stand up as his powers leaked out of his body. He had some difficulties to stand, but when he got it, he noticed the attention was focused on him.

"Shit…" he thought touching his nape, it was still hurting from the surprised attack Stark used to make him faint. If he wanted to, the espada could probably have killed him with a single blow.

He analyzed his surrounding with his eyes, there were at least ten arrancars on the room, of course, not all of them were espadas, but he was clearly at disadvantage. His eyes directed to the throne and trembled when he met the disturbing sight of his father.

His eyes were transfixed as he stared at the cold and nonchalant expression of Aizen, who simply looked at the boy with an air of superiority. The only noticeable change on Aizen was the lack of his casual smile. His mouth was closed in a thin line.

"Aizen Sousuke…!" his rage consumed his patience, in a second, he was holding his zanpakutou, without ever bothering how many enemies where on that room, he leaped towards the throne.

It was obvious he wouldn't succeed; no one would let him lay a hand on Aizen, that was why the ruler of Las Noches could stay immobile on his throne while his subordinates took care of everything. It only angered more his son who was promptly trying to attack him.

In middle air, Akira felt a presence drawing near and instinctively avoided, if not for his wise decision, he'd be parted into two pieces now. The fifth espada looked at the boy, he had almost hit him with his enormous blade, but the brown-haired was cautious now.

"Tch!" Nnoitra spit on the ground irritated and smiled wickedly "You're fast, huh, boy?"

"…" Akira only narrowed his eyes giving a darker tone to the childish traits on his face.

"If you want to take the boss, you have to kill its subordinates first, right?" he joked, jumping to give another blow.

"This is not a game!" he protested.

Akira used his sword to defend this time, but he was being pushed back. He gritted his teeth after observing the delight of his opponent in fighting. He was disgusted, albeit he needed to end the fight fast, he still didn't have a plan. He breathed profoundly to calm down and closed his eyes.

"Huh? What? Are you giving up already? You won't arrive up there if you continue like this…" the foe mocked once more.

When Akira opened his eyes, they were fully determined, his hesitation and fear had disappeared completely and a blazing icy air filled the depths of his brown eyes as his reiatsu flowed out of his body. It was almost like his father.

" _Hanketsu (pronnounce)_ , **Shigoku** : thorn."

From his zanpakutou strands of a thorny metal expanded in a rush, forcing Nnoitra to step back to cut the strands. He scowled at the boy.

"That boy has a shikai…?" Tousen frowned thinking how outrageous it was for the boy to hold such power at a young age.

Aizen seemed to be unconcerned about the results since he believed the boy would probably die by the hands of some arrancar. Gin also observed the fight, though, more than the fight, he was interested on the reaction of his captain that had not smiled again until now. He was clearly bothered, he looked even _bored_ , but, why?

"Captain, do you know him?" Gin peeked at Aizen's face to fathom something on his sly mind. "His reiatsu is very similar to yours, not to mention his appearance…" his smile enlarged "Is he a disciple you left behind or something like that?"

"Why would I engross myself with a child like him?" he simply answered cupping his chin on hand and watching the fight pacifically.

"Then, why is this boy craving for your blood like that?" he pointed at the fight.

"Who knows?" His voice was as vague as his eyes paying attention to the brawl on the room.

"They will destroy the room if they keep fighting here. It's unacceptable!" Tousen held the grip of his sword, but Gin interfered standing in front of him.

"Relax, Tousen. Captain Aizen hadn't said anything, right? When he feels the fight is over, it will be over. " the wretched smile of Gin only infuriated the blind man. He could sense the astuteness of the silver-haired through his words.

Meanwhile, the clash between Nnoitra continued, and the other arrancars also watched from the ground.

Akira drew a firm cut, but Nnoitra jumped and descended his blade to rip the boy apart, the boy gestured something with a hand and proffered:

" _Sajo Sabaku_."

Reiatsu braided yellow lines came out of his hand and enveloped Nnoitra, sealing his movements.

"H-huh?" he looked annoyed at the ropes binding him. "What is that?"

"Oh… Isn't that…" Gin was astounded.

"…." Aizen narrowed slightly his eyes.

"Where did this boy learn how to use this?" the third in command was vexed "It's a powerful kido, how did he know…?"

After stopping Nnoitra movements, Akira raised his sword, and used his shikai again:

" _Hanketsu_ , Shigoku: heavy crush."

His blade became a heavy hammer, making Nnoitra apprehensive, when Akira finished the blow, a cloud of dust wafted from the ground that was broken by his hit. The boy seemed unsatisfied and grimaced in irritation after seeing his enemy had escaped.

The fifth espada had broken the kido chains binding him and avoided the hit, not completely as his right arm had a single scratch. He stared at the boy, annoyed and his mouth twitched.

"Do you need help against this child, Nnoitra?" Szayel provoked with a malevolent smile.

"Shut up! I'll end him now!"

The choleric arrancar dashed with fervor and gave consecutive blows that Akira defended skillfully, still he had difficult in dealing with his opponent for his heavy blows. In a moment of distraction, Nnoitra vanished from his sight and appeared right behind him.

"Humph… Did you really think you could win me only with this…?"

He braved and slashed the boy's back, sending him away with a kick. He was pleased to finally hit the child seriously. Akira was on the ground when the cloud of dust dissipated, he tried to stand and the enormous wound on his back hindering him.

"Is that all you have?" the quinta espada landed the cable of his blade on his shoulder and raised a brow "You'll need much more to confront Aizen, kid."

"This boy was very hasty coming here alone, don't you think, Captain?" Gin looked at his superior, trying to extract some kind of response, but Aizen was silent.

"If Nnoitra doesn't finish him with this blow, I'll be the one to accomplish this task." Tousen threatened.

"Nnoitra, don't play with the kid, it's pathetic. End his life with pride. That's 'love'." Zoomari scolded in his peaceful tone.

"Tch! I'll finish him when I want to…"

The fifth espada drew closer to the boy, feeling an immense hatred and desire to destroy that child that had injured his arm. He stopped when he saw the determined expression. Those fiery eyes, they remembered him of someone he also hated, Nelliel. His veins popped out and his temper became worsen.

"You…!" he jumped to attack, but Akira stood up and defended.

"You all are strong… You're right about my current level… I won't be able to win like this…"

"Huh? Did I hit your head too badly?" he sneered.

"… No…"

The flow of reiatsu around Akira suddenly changed, Nnoitra cautiously jumped back. His body reacted on instinct, if he was too closer, he felt that reiatsu would probably disintegrate his body.

"Ah… This power resembles a lot yours, captain… Even the monstrous quantity of power leaking out of that child…" Gin smiled worriedly "Is he even able to control that?"

"…. Probably not." Aizen had a faint smile this time, but his eyes were nowhere closer of enjoyment, he was upset.

Akira held his sword with both hands and let his uncontrollable reiatsu flow out, his eyes showed how defiant he was towards the quinta espada. The other espadas were also warned at that point, if something was going to happen, they would interfere. The boy seemed to be preparing to use some sort of ultimate move.

"What is this…?" Nnoitra frowned, confused for the first time.

"Something to end this fight…"Akira only smiled briefly, feeling victorious. "My full power..."

The next scene unfolded in front of the presents was astounding, they all were flabbergasted, even Aizen had a perplexed expression and his eyes widened when he listened to the next words spoken by his son:

"Ban-kai: Shigoku, Tsukuru (create)…"

" _Time"_

 **Chapter 5/END**


	14. Part II Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

There will be many kidos this chapter, you can use _bleach wiki_ (google it) to identify them better.

About the cover, I repeat: it's NOT a fanart of Aizen, believe me.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 6**

–Breaking the Time **–**

"Ban-kai: Shigoku, Tsukuru (create)…"

" _Time"_

When Akira proffered those words a gigantic reiatsu covered the whole room, making it tremble, most of the presents had perplexed expressions, even surprise stamped on their faces. Gin's smile faded when he watched the scene. An intense light obfuscated their sights producing a strong wind and making some clouds of dust form from the previous crumbles in the room.

"Captain Aizen this is…"

"That little boy has a bankai?" Tousen frowned.

Nnoitra put his arms in front of his eyes to protect it from the light, but he could barely watch as a white smoke embroiled the boy's body. He did say "bankai", but what was his bankai form? Well, be it strong or weak power, he'd kill the boy instantly.

"So he achieved bankai, huh…?" Aizen narrowed his eyes and a devilish faint smile showed his true colors "What will it be?"

"Even captain Aizen is interested now… Scary…" Gin joked, but his attention averted to the place where the boy was as the smoke was starting to fade.

It took some seconds for Nnoitra to see clearly the silhouette standing amidst the smoke. It was definitely taller than the boy he was fighting. Then… How? A shock hit his mind when he saw the exact features of his enemy.

Akira was nowhere near the snot brat he was fighting against until now, he couldn't understand how, but there was a man on his twenties, right in front of him. He had a wavy brown hair, much like Aizen before coming to Hueco mundo; his brown eyes were gentle, and his smile had a serene and contemptuous tone at the same time while he held the zanpakutou that belonged to the boy.

"What?" was the only thing passing through Nnoitra's mind.

"Oh… Interesting, his power made him grow into an adult?"

Szayel, on the other hand, was marveled with such unusual scene, his heart was beating with curiosity, he had to pick that boy as an experimental subject.

"… Is that… His bankai?" Zoomari couldn't understand. There was something odd about his form. "He looks like…"

Beside his physical traits, another fact called their attention: his clothes were the same as the arrancars, namely, the same from Aizen who was sitting in the throne. Why? Was he really mocking them to that point?

"His reiatsu decreased…?" Hallibel furrowed her brows in an obtuse angle.

"No… He is occulting it…" Stark was also paying closer attention now.

Aizen's surprise attenuated when he saw that form, but it genuinely picked his interest, he had to admit the boy was above his expectations. Gin smiled slyly and commented:

"You seem to be enjoying the battle now, captain…"

"I'm only wondering if he will be able to put more effort into beating arrancars, though, I doubt he can attain this level of conquers with his current powers…" he diverted the topic.

The silver-haired stared at his superior for a second, and averted his gaze to the new stage of the battle unfolding. The grown-up Akira held his zanpakutou with one hand and looked at the fifth espada with some sort of arrogance.

"What's with this look, huh? Do you think you can beat me just because you've grown up, kid?"

"I've never said something like that… But if you assumed it, I presume you're afraid of me now?" his calm tone didn't even sound like a scoff, still, it got on the nerves of his enemy.

"I'll cut off this petulant tongue of yours!"

Nnoitra advanced to slash the boy, he was infuriated and his blows became sharper as he tried to hit Akira who only avoided it so smoothly it seemed he was playing. Their swords clashed again, the arrancar knotted his brows, exclaiming:

"Inore, Santa Ter-"

Before he could complete that, Akira's hand appeared in front of his face and a burst of blue spiritual power started to gather on the palm of his hand:

" **Hadou** **73** _: Soren Katsui_."

"gah-"

That was the only sound the fifth espada could say before the burst of blue light struck him and his body was sent away, destroying some walls of Las Noches.

"Using kido without spelling the incantation?" Gin snorted "He's talented…"

"…" Aizen frowned again, slightly fazed by the situation.

On the following second after Akira sent away the fifth espada, other two espadas presents and Tousen pointed their blades to the man, surrounding him. His eyes scrutinized the three enemies ready to cut his throat and there wasn't a single hint of fear on his eyes.

"You're interesting… I'll study your bankai…" Szayel adjusted his glasses.

"You can't disturb the peace of Las Noches…" Zoomari frowned.

"Destroying the palace is unforgivable!" Tousen declared.

Akira didn't even blink when looking at them, to tell the truth he averted his gaze, uninterested on them as if they were not worth his attention. His eyes landed on the throne, where his father was still sitting, almost testing him with his eyes. His next move astonished the watchers again:

" **Hadou nº 90** : _Kurohitsugi._ "

His reiatsu was oppressive and massive, causing the entire structure to tremble when the dark matter started to form, covering the entire room with a killing intent. Aizen only smiled and said some inaudible words.

The dark matter that covered the place disappeared revealing an unscratched Akira. It was a way of provoking his father using his favorite hadou to destroy the entire palace.

"Oh… You survived…" he looked at the three attackers who were surrounded by a strong protective kido made by Tousen.

The walls of the palace were all shielded by a powerful kidou. Akira looked vaguely at the translucent matter covering the concrete structure and narrowed his eyes, he recognized the force overflowing from it and casted a glance to his father that was watching him from the throne with a cynical and gelid smile.

"You've finally decided to barge into the fight too, father…?" he mumbled to himself, and a confident and condescending sneer formed on his lips.

His attention was draw to the fight again when Nnoitra that had been knocked out, leaped to attack him violently, he had already released his resurrectión, his face was the definition of wrath.

"That impatient idiot…" Szayel frowned.

Akira held the grip of his sword with both hands and, whilst he was being pushed back when defending the strike, he spelled another sorcery:

" **Bakudo 75:** Gochutekkan!"

Five white pillars appeared and pinned the fifth espada to the ground, he was impatient and fretted trying to get free from the spell. Akira looked at him from above, with a lofty and serious posture. Then, the brow-haired son averted his gaze to the side, Szayel quickly came to slash him, he defended and proceeded with his kidous:

" **Bakudo 62:** Hyapporankan!"

From his hand, bluish-white rods of energy came out and menacingly flew onwards, Szayel evaded with finesse, but Akira appeared right behind him using shunpo. He manipulated his sword to use a lashing-like cut on the octava espada's back, the pink-haired whirled back and defended, but his face was scratched.

"What a heavy sword, you should be more delicate… I hate the brute." He joked.

"I'm not interested on your tastes. _Die_." He jumped swirling in the air to produce a powerful cut with his blade, Szayel avoided, but again, he was hit, this time on his arm, damaging his clothes and skin.

"What a scary boy…" the pink-haired commented with a worried smile "He could cut past the hierro?"

When Akira would attack again, he was the one who was caught by surprise, Tousen had approached without giving any harbinger and attacked him from behind, he grimaced in pain as a long cut was opened on his back and right shoulder, and touched the wound, jumping away from the opponent.

"You've past the limitations! I won't allow you to cause more destruction on Las Noches!" his nerves were visible coming to the surface of his skin. He was an intolerant man and his justice needed to be enforced at any cost.

"Heh, I recognize you're strong, but do you still think you can win all of us, boy?" the octava espada grinned in a devilish tone as he prepared to attack together with Tousen.

"You're right… I acted smugly… If I want to fight against you, I should use all my might."

A creepy, dark smile appeared on the shinigami's lips as his eyes became icy. They had a drop of sweat on their faces, his face now resembled the person they feared most: Aizen. Why was that boy so similar? His appearance, his behavior and even his powers and reiatsu… Moreover, did he still have tricks under his sleeve?

"What's going on…? What's the source of his faith in winning?" Hallibel was vexed.

"Oh, looks like he will going to do something entertaining again…" Gin was captivated by the fight at the time.

Aizen merely glanced to his subordinate, concentrating on the battle after that. What would he do this time? He couldn't deny he was also curious like Gin, he wanted to know what his son had under his sleeves now…

Akira laughed internally seeing the perplexed expression on the faces of the arrancars, of course they couldn't predict he had another trump card after using his bankai. When he covered half of his face with one of his hands, they all felt a chill and their eyes opened as the mutual feeling of bewilderment invaded the foe's minds.

When he passed his hand in front of his face a white mass started to mold a mask, they frowned. Szayel was marveled, but none of the others felt the same, Zoomari immediately approached the enemy trying to cut him, but it was too late. He hit the ground, producing some smoke from the debris, but within the smoke a figure came out.

Akira had his face covered by a white mask with blue triangles under the eyes and blue strands on the left side of the mask. His eyes under the mask were gray, with a black sclera, exactly like vaizards.

Aizen's mood changed again, his mouth was closed in a thin line and his brows furrowed slightly in displease. Gin was flabbergasted, trying to understand what was happening, he was sure the boy was a Shinigami and except for Shinji's group he didn't have any information about other vaizard. Tousen also seemed to be oblivious to the boy, the case now was…

"Captain… Do you know something about this boy's hollowfication …?" he dared to ask in a cheeky and subtly concerned tone.

"No…" his voice sounded distant, his mind was also traveling far from that universe.

The silver-haired watched the face of his captain as he tried to create hypothesis about what he was thinking. It was impossible that Soul Society would accept a boy that could transform into a hollow, he knew it because they already passed by a similar situation in the past, and the vaizards had to run away before getting punished. Then… How could this boy be a Shinigami? Have he been hiding in a hole until now?

He got startled when the boy finished his transformation. Akira's voice changed, they couldn't see his expression, but his eyes were as sharp as before and more threatening.

"Behold, espadas." His tone was arrogant as he lifted his blade to point at the enemy. "I'll destroy everything at once…"

"You keep picking my interest. You'll be an interesting subject!" the octava espada unseemly personality started to show itself.

"Boy… Just what are you…?" Stark was utterly convinced he had some sort of connection with their current boss.

Akira didn't delay on transforming into reality his intimidations, a puissant spiritual power overflowed from within him, leaking to the ambient, causing a smooth trepidation. When Szayel jumped to attack him maniacally, he has spoken:

" **Hado 91…**."

Around him, thousands of pink points of energy appeared, the arrancars immediately understood the purpose of his attack.

"He will-" Stark's eyes widened as he saw the energy points drawing closer.

"... **Senju Koten Taiho** " Akira finished the spell.

The points of light descended like comets to eradicate everything inside that room, the barrier included. A dazzling light emanated and a deafening sound echoed through the desert of Hueco Mundo as the entire las Noches trembled with the confront.

Inoue who was on her room could feel the tyrannical power that made her body feel heavy. She turned to the source of the power instantly, with a fazed expression. Ulquiorra who had just left her on her room and was now coming back to his own room also felt the clash of powers, his brows united forming wrinkle and he stopped walking. Who could've done that?

.

.

.

Back to the throne room, everything inside the barrier was covered by the smoke screen. Some cracks started to appear and spread through the barrier until it broke into pieces, falling and disappearing into the air.

The ground within the barrier was destructed as most of the pillars inside the room. Above the pile of debris, Akira stood panting profusely, his spiritual power was still lingering around, and although his body seemed exhausted, he still had a lot of reiatsu at his disposal.

"As I thought… Using powerful kido on bankai is dangerous… Even if my powers can support it, my body isn't prepared as bankai is only temporary, also this hollow form is unstable… I'll have to see which side-effects will manifest on my body…" he thought.

His mask started to break apart, the shatters fell to the ground. His coolness was disrupted when he saw some silhouettes standing before his eyes. Szayel and Zoomari were wounded with burns all over their bodies, Tousen used a protective kidou, the higher rank espadas were unscratched, tough, both the first and tercera were holding their zanpakutous.

What really surprised the brown-haired Shinigami was the fact that his father was sitting peacefully on the throne. His eyes widened, there was a mix of vexation and scorn on his expression, he grinded his teeth scowling.

Gin and Aizen were protect by a barrier created by them, it broke like thin glass right after the shockwave of his powerful kido, but it still angered Akira. When he was about to throw his body at the throne and pick a fight with them, a shadow swiftly appeared on his side, it was Hallibell.

"I'm tired of this futile battle. Know your place, boy!" she drew a cut, he defended with difficult.

Before their clash prolonged, another reiatsu was felt, reverberating on the entire palace, this time, it was Aizen's. His face was petrified and he directed a frozen glance to his son. He stood up calmly, but it alerted all the arrancars in the room that shared the feeling of awe looking at their boss.

Akira looked at the man and opened his mouth to finally voice a protest against his criminal father, however, it was too late. Before his eyes could follow, his father had vanished from the throne and was already by his side with a hand firmly touching his shoulder.

"Fat-" before he finished, his father's voice sounded on his ears.

"Don't you think you've caused a great ruckus already? Or do you want me to give a lesson to an undisciplined child like you?"

There was a collected and extremely cold tone as he whispered in a low way allowing only them both to listen to. Akira's eyes widened and flickered as he gulped. That was his intention since the start? To make him fight, test his abilities and dispose of him when he got tired of watching his fight?

Aizen put a hand on the grip of his own sword, the tension only increased when he did that, many faces had drops of sweat rolling down. Would he liberate his zanpakutou, Kyoka Suigetsu? Before he could complete his attack, Akira's body quivered and he bended a little, someone else had attacked him from behind, perforating the middle of his chest, when he noticed there was already blood splatting on the ground and his senses went numb, making him faint completely.

Aizen's eyes narrowed as he looked at the perpetrator, the sly fox who accompanied him:

"Gin."

His voice was a maze that had more than seriousness imbued within it, and his subordinate wondered what could be it, since it seemed to have some disagreement on his boss' voice regarding his last action.

"Ah, sorry, captain Aizen, I only thought it would be good if you didn't need to stain your hands." He gestured trying to excuse himself. "Don't look at me like this…"

Their conversation was cut in the middle when smoke popped out of the boy's zanpakutou and his physical appearance changed, his body transformed back on his child-form. Nonetheless, his spiritual powers continued to leak out of his body.

"This boy…" Tousen frowned, holding complex feelings of hatred towards the young Akira. "Even without using his bankai his spiritual powers are…"

"He really caused a mess…" Gin sighed tiredly. "The question now is: What we will do with him, captain?"

Aizen glared at the boy at his feet not displaying a sign of compassion or even care for his own son and averted his gaze, almost disappointed. His steps resonated in the silent room when he left the place.

"Whatever." He had put a hand on the pocket of his overcoat "He is no more a threat, just throw him anywhere or kill him if you wish."

His disinterest on the matter was dismaying, the white-haired subordinate simply nodded and picked the boy by his clothes, he was much smaller than on his adult form, but his reiatsu was still dangerous.

"Wow, what a prodigy child… But you know, it's quite scary…"

Hallibel had a frown, wondering what they would do, and Stark that usually didn't get involved on troublesome matters also had some interest as he observed Gin's actions.

"We should've killed him when Aizen-sama distracted him." Tousen complained to Gin.

"Give him to me, I'm sure he will be a good subject!" Szayel madness was explicit on his face.

"Killing him now is love compared to what awaits him if he becomes a guinea pig…" Zoomari commented pretending to feel mercy.

Nnoitra that had finally released from the kido braved infuriated:

"Kill him! I'll kill him! That shitty brat!"

"Don't try to blame the others for your lack of competence. You lost because you were full of yourself to think clearly on your moves during the fight." Hallibel sheathed her sword.

"Don't try to kill him, I'll be doing my next research on him!" the pink-haired declared.

The debate continued and Gin sighed, there was a pool of blood forming on the ground around Akira. Should he ask Orihime to cure him, or should he let the boy die? Should they imprison him or should they throw him at the desert as Aizen allowed them too? To tell the truth, he too was interested on knowing which sort of relationship the boy had with his captain. Smiling keenly, Gin was enthusiastic about this new way of wasting his time. What would unfold with the presence of this invader on Las Noches?

 **Chapter 6/END**

Aizen isn't a good father, right?


	15. Part II Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

The cover is the older-version of Akira! Isn't he very similar to his dad?

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 7**

–Chained blood **–**

Orihime was recluse on her room, her fingers were enlaced near her chest as she prayed with closed eyes. The reiatsu she felt before had a high peak, then, it decreased in an incredible speed. She wondered who was the owner, certainly not an arrancar, neither one of her friends, but who, then?

Someone knocked on the door, she whiffled to see who was entering, her eyes were opened wide, full of expectations, her hands tightened the grip as she felt the inhuman spiritual power calmly invading the place.

"I'm entering." The albino arrancar entered without ceremony and stared at her with his inexpressive eyes. "Woman, Aizen-sama requested your services."

"H-huh?" she stepped back, with a drop of sweat rolling down her face. "What do you mean?" her brows contorted in apprehension.

"Your powers are needed now." He simply responded turning back. "Come."

"…" she followed him, lowering her head. Her heart was still feeling uneasiness, but she shouldn't hesitate, it was her choice being there, to protect her friends.

"….." Ulquiorra casted a glance to her, as if analyzing which thoughts were possibly passing by her mind at that moment and looked ahead, commenting in a cold, dry tone "You should know at this point that the reiatsu you felt was not from your friends."

"Ah…" she gulped, scared with his sudden speech, he seemed to understand quiet well people's feelings for someone who didn't feel anything "I was not…"

"Foolishness." He interrupted her response and glared frivolously "Do you believe your friends would really come? They would be not very smart doing so… If they ever step here on Las Noches, _they will not survive_. "

For a moment, her eyes wavered saddened by his cruel words, nevertheless, she wasn't on a position where she could deny his affirmation. She should only obey and keep her hopeful thoughts for herself.

When the fourth espada stopped in front of the entrance for the throne room, she raised her eyes, wondering what would unfold after she entered that place again. Would those arrancars question her value? She couldn't stand looking at Aizen, his eyes were void, maybe, she thought, he was emptier than those hollows.

Ulquiorra pushed the door, but differently from the first time she entered, the room was dark, the lights were off. When her vision finally got accustomed with the change of clarity, she was surprised once more.

"What… happened here?"

Her eyes searched around for an explanation for the utter destruction of the place. The ground had crumbled; where it used to have some pillars now was nothing more than piles of debris scattered, apart from the throne, everything was in shatters.

"An unruly intruder caused this destruction. Fix it." he ordered without bothering giving the details.

"Intruder…?" she shrunk her shoulders worriedly and asked timidly "And what happened to this intruder…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" his haughty tone brought terror on her expression "He _will_ die…" he stared at her again, getting impatient with her doubts "Fix the room, woman."

"… Yes."

There wasn't a hint of hesitation as she invoked her powers to reconstruct the room, no matter if she still had hope, that hole she was in dragged her down more and more. That was only the begging of her despair.

.

.

.

 **On the solitary corridors of Las Noches,**

Gin walked alone with his sniffy smile on face. His destination was Aizen's room, he knocked before entering, but there was no response inside, then he entered. The first sight he had was that of his boss looking outside the window.

Aizen turned to look at him with a serene smile, his mood rarely changed, but the silver-haired doubted he was not upset now, after having part of the palace destructed.

"Orihime-chan is restoring the room now, Ulquiorra is watching her." He announced nonchalantly.

"Good." He was short on his response and took a seat on the big couch in the room, resting his face on one of his hands.

"By the way, captain," Gin's sly and venomous tone made his captain narrow the eyes, anticipating he would start his deceitful dialogues filled with cynicism. "The boy got arrested. He is currently inside the jails of the lowest level in the subterranean prison…"

"Is that all you have to say, Gin?"

He glared confidently at his subordinate, he didn't need to say further words, it was written on his face he knew Gin was fathoming his thoughts and testing his reactions, on that subject he was also an expert, it is, playing with people.

The silver-haired let out a muffled chuckle like he was caught in action, but he didn't feel intimidate, his captain didn't mean to scare him, his phrase was more an alert that he was well aware of Gin's idiosyncrasies and that he wouldn't fall on that dubious talk.

"You're not funny, captain." He declared in a jesting tone to light the mood "Well, I was only curious about that child… He resembles a lot you, moreover his powers… Is he some sort of long lost brother?"

"I remember telling you I didn't know about his hollow mask." He cut off the matter in a placid tone.

"That's not only it… I was wondering… Why has he come here?"

"You should ask that to him, not to me." His smile never ceased, nor Gin could tell what existed beyond his seemingly peaceful brown-eyes.

"He clearly dislikes you, but… I imagine that his hatred must have a more profound foundation..." The lines of his mouth were curved in astuteness as he directed those words.

Aizen's eyes got sharper as he listened to his subordinate, really, Gin wasn't an easy man to deal with. Not that he was hiding something, he could merely tell him since he trusted at a certain degree on that man.

"Akira is only a wayward child trying to appeal for a parent's attention."

"Wayward child…?"

The former third-division leader's smile dissolved for some seconds while he reflected over the meaning of those words, he was confused, but soon his smile came back, this time he was amused.

"Captain, are you saying that boy is your child?"

"Is there any problem if he is?" he asked as if it was very natural for him.

"No… I was only surprised captain. I didn't know you had a son… You really know how to hide secrets from the others, that's scary…" he laughed aridly, not believing the fact.

He had thought on that possibility, but it was still hard to believe his evil boss that was a completely indifferent and ruthless man actually had a son.

"That explains a lot." Gin completed his logic "He came here for you…"

"Not _for_ me… If he has a reason, I bet it's for his sister, but that doesn't matter."

"H-huh? Sister? Then not only one, but two children?" Gin was a little astounded, and a drop of sweat appeared on his face. His captain really had many secrets, but just when did he have time to start a family?

"Yes, his twin." He asserted.

The silver-haired man put a deep thought about the situation, he acted as if he didn't care, but there was something off about him today, right? He wasn't the type of man who would open his heart to his subordinates and tell everything, it was obvious he had acted emotionally right now, even though his face didn't show a sign of mercy when he looked at his dying son.

"I also have something to ask, Gin." Now, it was his time to inquire and his subordinate gulped, sensing the tension emerging in the air, maybe he shouldn't have investigated his boss' past "Have you lost your touch? Or were your sword so rusty you couldn't kill a boy when you stabbed him?"

"Ah, you got me there…" he chuckled nervously "That's not fair, you know the answer, captain… If I hadn't acted fast and stabbed him, Tousen would have slashed the boy into pieces…"

"And was that a bother for you?"

"How cold, captain! You're saying it about your own son…" he jested once more, bur retorted with sincerity "I was curious on why you didn't use your illusions to end, you approached him instead of attacking from distance…"

"Akira has never saw Kyoka Suigetsu's liberation. It was impossible to use its powers on him…" he assumed unashamedly.

Gin finally got it, the proof he needed to understand the complex family story he had been seeking for. That means that behind the cold, mighty posture of Aizen there was still the figure of a father, the evidence was that even deceiving everyone with his Kyoka Suigetsu, he hadn't let his son see it, or could it be he just didn't consider the boy needed to be hypnotized to be deceived?

He found there was more fondness to Aizen's words than the own ruler of Las Noches could imagine, since he didn't order anyone to kill the boy, even though he caused a tumult and even challenged his own father. But again, there was the possibility that Aizen couldn't care less, it was hard to tell since his boss didn't show any sign of affection, he didn't twitch and he also told he didn't know about the boy's hollow powers… Or was that a lie?

"Then, about his hollow mask… Has he acquired that power recently…? I may say he is a frightening child, he has many talents for his age… We shouldn't expect less from your son…"

"You were also a talented child at the same age as him, can't you remember?" his insipid tone told he wasn't interested on the conversation anymore.

"You're right…"

His eyes squinted more he already got the pieces of information he knew, then, Aizen's voice irrupted his thoughts:

"Are you satisfied now? Or do you still have more questions?"

"I'd be crazy if I tried to pry more on your personal life, Captain. Some things are better as secrets!" he joked and turned back "I'll take a look at the monitors, there's nothing funny to do here."

The former captain of fifth squad remained smiling while observing his second in command going away. It was futile hiding about that at the current situation, Akira would surely slip he was his son at any time, not that it bothered him. His eyes were not focused on that world anymore, he had left soul society months ago, everything that existed on that place was nothing but an inutile past. His eyes were concentrated on his goals, on the distant dream that he had been craving for since old times…

.

.

.

 **Subterranean prison of Las Noches**

The lowest level was dark and quiet. There wasn't any window or form of light aside from the ceramic slightly bright ground that reflected the faint artificial lights. Akira was lying on the hard concrete bed inside the jail.

The space inside that cage was big and vague, that air of solitude permeated every single wall of the palace, as it the emptiness of those hollows had been solidified within the rocks used to build the place. Akira was drowsy and his body ached on the place he had been stabbed.

He struggled against his own eyelids to keep the opened, and when he finally got control over them, he immediately jumped up, sitting on the bed. His body instantly curved down when he felt a burning pain around his wound, and he touched it with his hand.

There was a perforation on his chest, miraculously he had made it alive, but that place was… His impatient brown-eyes researched the place meticulously, trying to discover where he was.

"You're still in Las Noches."

A male voice came from outside the gaol, from the shadows lurking in the corridor, a man came out. It was the first espada, Stark. He had a serious expression. Akira frowned a bit, trying to understand the purpose of that man being there, and he looked intensely at the enemy, after all, he had been captured by him before. The tension broke when the arrancar yawned unpreoccupied.

"You shouldn't move too much, that wound on your chest won't heal any soon…" he adverted and turned his gaze to the side, as if thinking on what to say "Hm… They said it was your punishment for destroying the throne room… They won't let the princess heal you…"

"You're an espada, right?" he was perplexed "Why are you telling me this? Did they ask you to keep vigilance on me?"

"No…"

The trait of Stark's face had a more serious and sincere tone, and some sort of emotion the Shinigami couldn't tell, he was too far from the man, also, his mind wasn't rationing properly, he still felt slumberous after waking up.

"Then… Why?"

"There are some espadas interested on you, and others who want to kill you… You should be careful, there's a high probability they will come after your life when you're sleeping…" he yawned again, getting tired of the conversation

"… So, you're one of those who took interest in me?" he guessed, and he was quite right, but the first espada didn't answer that question. "Maybe… You are all wondering from where my hollow powers came from? I'd be curious if I were a hollow too… After all, shinigamis and hollows were natural enemies for many millenniums…"

"… You're very talkative, aren't you?" the primera espada messed his hair troubled with the boy's accurate insinuations.

"Would you tell me why am I still alive? I thought you would all try to kill me when you had the chance, after all I challenged not only my _father_ but all of you…"

The startled expression of Stark got a soft laugh from Akira. The espada's eyes oscillated in surprise.

"So, you didn't know… Of course not, it was very naïve of my part to think he would tell something like this…" he lowered his head, gripping the bandages covering his chest.

"…."

Stark stood there, staring at the boy. His brows furrowed, and inside his eyes there were entangled emotions that Akira couldn't comprehend. He seemed to have something to say, but somewhere along the way (or maybe for his own comfort) he has chosen to silence. He moved his feet to leave the place without uttering any goodbye, but Akira's voice halted his steps:

"Throwing me inside a cage won't impede me, tell him that."

"…" Stark sighed messing his hair. "What a troublesome child…" he mumbled.

After that, he walked slowly to go upstairs and take a nap on his room. For some time the sound of his steps were the only company he had on the quietness of Las Noches. Someone was waiting for him in front of the stairs.

Lilynnete put her hand behind her head and looked at her partner with a scornful expression, as if she was about to scold him.

"Stark, what are you doing here?"

"… The prisoner." He answered lazily, avoiding putting much effort into a complete explanation.

"Huh? Why are you interested in him, anyways? He's just a Shinigami, right? Even if his powers are strong, it's not that impressive, right?" she criticized feeling a bit jealous since he was spending the precious time for a nap talking to another kid.

"Perhaps."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she pouted annoyed.

"That child reminded me of…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence and shook his head "Nothing, forget it."

"Huh? Stark?" she had a concerned tone now.

The words he left unspoken reverberated into his mind as he went upstairs. That boy had the same feelings as him before, his heart and eyes only expressed…

 _Loneliness._

.

.

.

 **Soul Society**

 **8** **th** **squad**

Chieko was running some errands, passing hurriedly by the corridors of the eightieth squad, until, her body halted and quivered, she dropped the documents on her hands and her knees thumped on the ground. She embraced herself, feeling some sort of acute pain.

"Chieko-chan!" Nanao who was passing by called for her, using her shunpo, she went to the girl's side. "What's happening? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My chest…" the girl tried to breathe slowly, squinting her eyes in pain as he touched the middle of her chest.

"H-huh?" the lieutenant checked her, but there wasn't a single scratch, she got confused. "But…"

"Akira-chan…" she told in a pained voice and grabbed Nanao's shoulders, shaking her superior "Something happened with Akira-chan…"

Her eyes teared up as desperation and sorrow filled her face. The vice-captain couldn't understand why the girl suddenly changed her mood, since she seemed quite fine not long ago. What was happening with her? Why she talked as if she was sure something had happened to her brother? Was it some type of abstinence or did she really foresaw it?

"I feel…" Chieko clenched her clothes around the chest "Akira-chan is in pain… He must've got hurt… Lieutenant… What should I do…?"

"Chieko-chan… Calm down…" she rubbed the girl's back.

"But, Akira-chan is…" she started to cry as if she grieved the death of someone.

Nanao embraced her, but the brown-haired still couldn't control her emotions. What she should do and what had happened to her brother?

"Sheesh… How could he let her like that…?"

She wondered how the brother could left his sister behind without ever giving an explanation, for weeks Chieko had been searched around for him, yet, he didn't send any letter or even messenger to tell if he was fine or not, and now… What worried her more as she watched the girl cry was the fact Akira was her twin brother. Something had really happened to him?

"Can it be… A twin's bond?"

.

.

.

 **Inside the prison of Las Noches,**

Akira was lying on the rock bed, there was a mantle for him to use to protect himself from the icy weather during the cold nights in the Hueco Mundo. He stared idly at the walls of his prison cell.

His eyes averted to the entrance as he listened the soft sound of steps coming closer. He remained on that position, with his back turned to the entrance of the cage. Was it that strange arrancar who had told about the others for him? No, that reiatsu…

"What do you want here, Ichimaru Gin?" he inquired, sitting on the bed and casting a dreadful glance to the silver-haired.

"Woah, have you noticed me? Hello, Akira-kun." He greeted with a sly smile, and the boy couldn't read his intentions, but his temper was vile. "Well, I came to pay a little visit… Have anyone come to kill you yet?"

"Do you mean those espadas who wanted to kill me? No, and even if they did, I'd just shove them away…"

"You're pretty confident. I thought you'd be depressed after losing that way, but it's good you're mentally healthy."

"By the way, how do you know my name? I don't remember saying it even once…" he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the captain. "Who told you?"

"Hm… That would be your father, of course…"

His smile enlarged while he watched the boy's eyes widening in astonishment. "How did he know? Why?" That's was what had written on the boy's face.

"Would you listen to me now?"

The former third squad captain asked. What would he want to talk with the kid? What was he planning?

 **Chapter 7/END**

Which one do you pick for the best alternative that describes Aizen's relationship with his son:

a)Indifference; b)Subtle hints of compassion; or c)Couldn't care less (he's not suited to be a father at all);

If you have another alternative, put in the comments!


	16. Part II Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 8**

–Nameless despair **–**

"What do you want from me…?" Akira scowled showing his distrust on the silver-haired.

Tension swelled up in the air as the fox-smile of Gin enlarged, and he stared at the imprisoned boy. It was obvious that if he wanted, he'd attacked him from outside the cell with his sword, but why wasn't he doing anything besides talking?

"Well, well, you don't need to be so harsh…" he gestured teasingly "Are your wounds still hurting that much? You don't hold any grudge against me, right?"

"No, thanks to you my father didn't even need to bother killing me, _right_?" he rebuked sarcastically.

Gin chuckled, was the boy starting his rebellious phase? He pitied him for being so reckless, he probably wanted some attention, unfortunately that wouldn't work with Aizen.

"We're pretty busy planning our future, we'd thank if you don't meddle with our affairs. I don't know what happened between you two, your father is a secretive person, I've only heard about you when you invaded Hueco Mundo… But it doesn't matter, you should escape while you still can, if you don't want to get killed, it is."

"Did you come only to incite me to run? How good of you, captain." He joked dryly "Why don't you bring my sword here, then?"

"Ah, you're really hard to talk to…" he sighed heavily "At least, I can tell what you're thinking, differently from your father… But, I may say I'm surprised you were in Soul society even having those hollow powers… Were you used as an experiment by them or were you hiding your true identity?"

"…" Akira frowned profusely.

"Anyway, I only came to tell if you intend to escape, do it soon, or else, you'll end you being caught in the fight…"

The brown-haired gritted his teeth, infuriated. He knew the boy would try to escape? More than that, was he pitying him and sending him out of the battle because he was a child? Or was he simply playing with the boy's feelings?

Gin turned his back to the boy and started leaving the place, after the first step, he stopped, and whirled again, to cast a guile glance, spelling his venomous words:

"Ah, I almost forgot to tell… Captain Aizen doesn't have time for unruly brats, he won't even move a finger to kill you, do you know why…?" his smile enlarged wickedly "It's because he couldn't care less about you or your sister. I pity you two, no matter how much talent you have, you'll never deserve a minute of his attention..."

There was very low laugh as he went away, letting those words soaring in the air, entrancing the mind of the brown-haired prisoner. Akira's eyes got red as his fury dominated him, he dashed to grab the metal bars, his injury opened, but it didn't matter, his adrenaline only told him to get away from that place, he smashed the bars between his grips and snarled.

He closed his eyes, concentrating and gathering his spiritual power to break free from the cage.

.

.

.

 **Aizen's quarters**

The ruler of Las Noches was sitting on his wheeled chair, observing the outlying view of the lonely desert under the unending moon. His eyes widened when he felt an oscillation on a familiar reiatsu, coming from the underground floors. He closed his eyes, smiling faintly.

Gin was right about him, he was an insensible person, he didn't ever consider himself on the same level of common shinigamis. He believed to be a superior existence, above the law.

His eyes averted to the entrance as he listened the sound of muffled steps entering his room. He recognized that reiatsu, and wondered if Gin really thought he could deceive him.

"Gin."

"Ah, captain Aizen, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked with his hilarious tone.

"No… I was just wondering the reason for you visit to the subterranean area…" he whirled the chair and stood up, looking at his subordinate with an inquiring gleam on his eyes "I understand why the espadas would be interested in him, since he has hollow powers, but… What about you, Gin?"

"Ah… Are you angry captain?" his doubtful grin enlarged. "I was only checking on the boy, he seems to be the type who'd try to escape when we're not keeping an eye on him. He wreaked havoc on the throne room last time, you know."

"Really?" he narrowed his eyes, but there was a smooth arrogant smile on his lips "I assume that you elaborated some sort of provocation too, since his reiatsu suddenly started to waver and gather on a specific place…"

His distrust on Gin's words caused the other to feel some panic as his captain looked into his eyes, as if probing his soul and the degree of truth on his words.

"I didn't know this side of yours…" he chuckled amazed. "Worrying about your son is quite a surprise for me, captain…"

"Worried? I wouldn't say that…"

His serendipity never left his face, but Gin felt there was some tenacious menace coming from his aura as he listened to him. Has he really got on the nerves of his so-called frivolous captain? That wasn't good. He'd pay a price for it.

"I'm only asking if you said something to incite an uprising inside that boy's heart. You also are a master at manipulating people's emotions, aren't you? Did you have fun playing with him?" his last asking sounded more like a critic than a question itself.

"Heh… I guess I underestimated the bonds between a father and son… Who could imagine he'd get nervous because I whispered some bad things to his son…" Gin thought only staring at his captain, trying to understand what was passing by his mind.

"Well, I didn't give any specific order, so, I guess it is fine… But if he gets free from the jails, Gin, you'll be the one solving this, do you understand?" the dim side glance he has cast to his subordinate sent a chill through his spine from the pressure exerted.

"Yes, captain…"

He left the room quietly and Aizen went to the balcony of his room, looking at the distant landscape, traveling on his own memories from remote times. What was emerging on his mind was unknown, his cold, inexpressive eyes never let any of those emotions inside him come out. He was truly a callous man.

.

.

.

Hours after, Akira who had been concentrating to break from jail got fazed by the burst of reiatsu that invade the Hueco Mundo from afar. He looked above, to the ceiling, even on that underground prison, he could sense the immense power coming to Las Noches.

"Invaders…? But those reiatsus are…" he gulped "The ryokas…? No, it can't be possible… I shouldn't get distracted so easily…"

He shook his head, gathering his power again. His chest throbbed and it took a lot of effort just to control his reiatsu. Thereof, if he broke free, he'd probably have troubles to fight again on that state. Yet, he couldn't give up now.

He opened his eyes again when he felt someone approaching at a high speed. He gasped, searching around and found the first espada in front of his eyes.

"Y-you…? What are you doing here?" he stepped back apprehensive.

"You don't need to be so cautious…" Stark yawned and looked with a frown to the boy, messing his hair "Sheesh… It's tiring, but… I've come to inform you that there are intruders inside Las Noches… They'll probably come to the palace and everyone will be occupied…" he turned his head to the side and threw something inside the jail. "Here."

What he launched inside the room was Akira's zanpakutou embroiled in a white cloth and the black mantle that occults reiatsu.

"It's yours, right? I doubt they'll do something with you, but use it to defend yourself, at least…"

"H-huh…?" he switched glances between him and the sword "Why are you giving me it back now…?"

"….." he messed his hair again, it was problematic for him to tell "We're not barbarians who'd let a child alone without any mean of protection under an invasion, did you know? I mean, some of us aren't…" he told in an earnest and sincere tone. "Moreover, you have no reason to be here... Well, if you stay or go away, it's your choice, but I wouldn't stay for the fight if I were you… The palace will get noisy…"

He beckoned already vanishing from the sight of the boy. Akira held firmly his sword as his brows twirled in sadness, why was that person helping him? Wasn't he an arrancar? He looked like a human, but…

"Tch… Shigoku, let's go…" he frowned irritated as he unsheathed his sword, unleashing his powers to escape from prison.

.

.

.

Tousen noticed the disturbance on the prison area, and stood up from the chair, promptly going to the entrance, but a hand touched his shoulder, making he stop on his tracks.

"Tousen, you shouldn't go under there, the invaders up here are more important…" Gin's adverted removing his hand from the shoulder of his companion.

"Gin, I cannot ignore that boy had been behaving like an insurgent and breaking the peace of the palace. I'll end his miserable life and come here soon."

"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you…" his vicious smirk appeared on face again. "Captain Aizen wouldn't be pleased if you did it…"

"What do you mean?" his brow furrowed after he listened to the name of his venerated boss.

"I meant the boy won't cause any trouble, the ryokas are more dangerous…"

"Why are you struggling to defend that unruly child? He must be punished to learn how to behave himself…"

"Defend him? You misunderstood me… I'm only saying he is not worth the effort…"

"… Humph." Tousen grumbled, but the monitors attracted his attention, the intruders were already at the place where tres cifras inhabited.

Gin grinned victoriously, finally Tousen found another thing to worry about, he'd let the boy alone for a while.

.

.

.

Orihime felt many reiatsus invading Las Noches. First, she felt Kurosaki's powers oscillating as he fought, then it was Sado's and Rukia's. The fourth power she felt wasn't from one of her friends, it was from the boy who was imprisoned on the subterranean cells. Her eyes widened open, his reiatsu increased in a monstrous speed and the entire ground under her feet trembled. What was he doing? Was he trying to escape in the middle of that incursion?!

The moment she was organizing her thoughts, Ulquiorra arrived there. Not to comfort her, he went there only to inform her friends invaded and assure that they would die. It only aggravated more de desperation on her heart. That was the only feeling the fourth espada could bring, the only one he could pull from people: _despair._

She felt their emptiness polluting her heart, staining it like dark ink spreading through white sheets of paper. She was being consumed by that sensation more and more, and someday, she would lose herself in the middle of that darkness. No. She couldn't.

That was the first time she acted like a wayward person, when she slapped with all her might the face of the white arrancar that mumbled lies about her friends. Of course, it was only a moment of courage, when he left she cried.

Her tears stopped when, again, she felt Akira's powers shocking with the walls of Las Noches, her heart was set into turmoil. What would happen now? Even though she didn't know who he was, she prayed for his safety, but… His reiatsu simply vanished…

.

.

.

Some servant arrancars went to the subterranean prison, on the underground of Las Noches, when they arrived there was only dust and debris on what used to be three jails for prisoners.

"Guh, the criminal destroyed three cages… We need to inform Aizen-sama…"

"No…" another servant touched the shoulder of his companion "The smoke was still on the air when we arrived, the prisoner must be near! Let's capture him!"

"Okay…"

They used sonido to disappear from the place, but failed to noticed, behind some destructed walls, there was someone hiding. Akira was using the mantle to occult his reiatsu, panting repeatedly, he narrowed his eyes, the enemies had gone as he planned, now, his way to the real enemy was free.

.

.

.

Gin entered Aizen's room, his boss always stood quietly, unwavering even when the opponents barged into his lair. His peacefulness on that situation was both admirable and frightening, that was a point Gin could count as positive on his boss.

"Gin, do you need something?" he calmly asked as the silver-haired leaned his back on a wall of the room.

"Well, you must have seen too. Aaroniero has lost to that Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia…"

"That doesn't matter… The Shinigami also has lost… Soon, they won't be counting with her… " his faint smile sounded menacing as he looked at the slim subordinate.

"He was an interesting one, he could grow a lot… It's a pity…" he sighed heavily "It seems the shinigami made a hole on the ceiling of the tower they were in, he hated the sun…" he chuckled "I'm also still surprised you decide to create a place with an artificial sky and sunlight… Many arrancars disagreed with the idea…"

"Don't you feel bored only looking at the night sky? The same way the night comes, the day must come too, it's only natural." He rested his chin on his hand, as his mild tone echoed through the silent room.

"You're right…" he looked at the vacant moon outside.

Aizen was absolutely tranquil. His heart or mind didn't hesitate as he thought about the current raid on his palace. He didn't even bother confronting personally the ryokas, he trusted the arrancars would, at least, keep those invaders occupied for some time. He had more important business to take care of.

Closing his eyes, with a hand on his pocket, he felt the oscillation on his son's reiatsu, it was faint, but it brought a defying smile to his face. Was that boy intending to challenge him again? Such a silly child, dreaming he could beat his father or even convince him with words, he could be clever, but he was still a kid in the end.

"Gin, it's time, we should start the preparations for our travel…" he stood up from the seat. "Call Kaname."

His subordinate's grin enlarged when he listened that and he also started to walk towards the entrance behind his boss. When Aizen stretched his hand to open the door, a fissure crackled the stone door, his eyes widened in surprise and on the next instant, there was an explosion.

Both captain and his lieutenant jumped back to avoid getting hit by the crumbles of stone. Aizen had a slight frown, but his confident smirk only widened. As the dust dissipated, they saw the silhouette of the insurgent invader.

Akira was panting, holding his zanpakutou with his injured hands. He scowled after taking a look at the man inside the room, he had finally localized the reiatsu of his father and there was another hindrance along with him, Gin. He detested that man too, a sly fox whose thoughts he could never read. His determination grew as he tightened the grip on his sword.

"Well, well, I'm sorry captain, you were right, I shouldn't have inflamed his spirit… But I've said I hate sad stories… Isn't it good he came personally to set everything with you?"

The kid's persistence elicited a chuckle on the silver-haired, but when he stepped onwards, a hand barred his way. It was Aizen. Gin's confused gaze immediately fell on his captain.

"Enough, Gin. If you really didn't want this situation to happen, you wouldn't have provoked him, right?" he casted a placid and threatening side glance and lowered his hand "Since he arrived here, I shall give him the reward."

This time, it was the ruler of Las Noches who stepped onwards with his overbearing reiatsu flowing out slowly. There were some drops of sweat on Gin's face as he moved back a bit, on the other hand, Akira wasn't frightened or reluctant. The silver-haired wondered if the confident part of their personality was something hereditary.

"Where do you think you're going, _father_?" there was a scowl on his face as he looked directly at his dad.

"Aren't you tired of being beaten up, Akira? You sister would cry if she saw you in such pitiful state."

The cynical expression and the disinterest carved on his eyes hit a nerve on Akira. He dashed to attack, but Aizen stopped his blade with two fingers. He forced the blade down, but he couldn't match that unexplained strength. He stepped back, using his shikai wouldn't help, he could use kidos, but they demanded lots of reiatsu and his worn out body wouldn't endure, so he had to bet on his sword again…

"Shigoku, _Tsukuru_ -" he was interrupted

"I've seen your bankai, do you really believe it will work?"

Akira grumbled, even more irritated. That man was not even trying to fight against him, he was only standing there waiting Akira's attacks to avoid them like they were nothing, he even blurted out some hints along the one-sided battle. Nonetheless, he had to admit his father was right, he wouldn't win like that and betting on the first form of his bankai was out of question, moreover he couldn't endure using his second form of bankai with his current wounds. Then, he had to resort to his hollow powers, he hesitantly put a hand in front of his face.

"Your hollow form? I've seen it too…"

He ignored his father's scornful smile as he watched the boy putting the vaizard mask. He gathered his immense spiritual power on blade and invested everything on a unique attack, for a moment, the time seemed to pass slowly as Gin watched quietly the fight.

Aizen stood there with the imminent attack drawing closer, not moving a muscle or blinking, and when his son's blade finally reached to him, he stopped it with his hand again, dispersing the whole mass of reiatsu on the hit and holding the boys blade.

Akira's eyes widened open, his mask started to crackle and shattered, falling to the ground. His eyes wavered, he knew his father was strong, but he had never imagined it would be so painful seeing it with his own eyes.

"Are you done?"

Akira felt, for the first time a chilling sensation of fear dominating his body as he shivered when Aizen looked him from above. More than the difference in their height, there was an absurd abyss between their powers. The frivolous eyes full of disregard of his father only scared more him as he noticed there would be no escape this time. He had been prepared to die since he started to fight hollows, yet, standing in front of his father who could kill him at any moment had never caused such fear on his senses.

On the next instant, he could see the hand of his father in front of his face, a kido? Really? Would he brutally explode his head? Gin's smile ceased, now he had stern and cold expression, it would be unpleasant to watch, even for him.

Akira only saw the blood splashing out, it was when he perceived his father had drawn a cut on his entire torso, he never had the chance to experiment the pain. Aizen proceeded with his unstoppable cruelty:

" _Inemuri_ "

The boy felt his sense going numb as that word was proffered, Aizen touched his shoulder and casted a side glance.

"I'm going to the human world, well, if you are still alive, maybe when you wake up, you'll be able to contemplate a brand new world outside… Though, I doubt you'll ever escape here…"

"…." The boy's eyes finally closed as he listened to the last words before his mind collapsed.

" _Goodbye_ , Akira."

His tone was perverse as he pushed the boy to the ground. Akira's body dropped with a thump, his face was completely free from the constant frowns of anger he usually had. Aizen glanced briefly to his son before averting his eyes, with an untoward disinterest.

"Wow, that was very cruel… I thought you had more consideration for your son, captain…"

Gin commented in a jesting tone, but his dry voice denounced the irony on his voice was only to alleviate the heavy mood inside the room.

"Won't you kill him?"

"Kill? It's not necessary, even if he survive alone with those wounds, he will never be able to get out here… Like the captains who invaded this place… Hueco Mundo will be their tomb."

"…." Gin smiled resignedly feeling some sort of mercy as he turned his gaze briefly to the boy on the ground "You're right…"

"Let's go, we shouldn't waste time here."

Aizen's smile was impeccable, as serene as ever as he ordered his subordinate like he was inviting him for something. Gin could tell that man was truly cold, in the depths of his heart, it scared him. Or, perhaps if he really believed that there was still a trace of goodness inside his boss's heart, it would be proved by the fact he didn't kill his son, but left him behind instead. Well, none of the options seemed good enough to save him from being the nastiest person he knew. This whole time, he may have been imagining Aizen still held some virtue as a human. Aizen Sousuke was emptier than he thought…

He never looked back at his son as he left the dark room, his eyes were for a long time focused on his ambitions, it's lamentable that it was too late for his son now…

 **Chapter 8/END**


	17. Part II Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Chapter 9**

–The End of Ambition **–**

Akira felt the pain spreading through his body, when would it cease? He should be on the realm of dead already… His spiritual body would vanish and become one with the nature of Hueco Mundo.

His mind was jumbled and many memories mixed with the present as he tried to stand up again. He knew his father would probably be gone at that rate, but…

" _Wake up."_ A strong, calm voice ordered him.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was in a clear with limitless place. That was a familiar room, it had no walls or darkness, but he knew it. In front of his eyes, there was a purple mist with a blur hollow shaped-face.

"Shigoku… What are you…?" he lowered his gaze "I'm sorry… I don't know if I'll be able to be with you when we go back… We may part ways, but I thank for your help until now…"

"…"

The hollow only opened his mouth menacingly and advanced as if angered. Akira closed his eyes and let the creature swallow his body completely.

.

.

.

 **31 years ago**

Akira was inside the library from Soul society, although he was using his Shinigami uniform, he was too young, he should be eight at max. The childish traits of his face tried to form a serious expression as he read a book, concentrated. It was when a voice startled him.

"Akira-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Ca-captain Kyoraku!" he looked nervously at the superior and closed the book. "I was studying…"

"Hm…?" the pink-robed captain took a peek at the title of the book, trying to analyze the situation "About hollows? Are you interested on them?"

"Y-yes… I didn't have the opportunity to fight against one yet, but I want to be prepared when the time comes…" he clumsily tried to maintain a rigid posture.

Kyoraku sighed pitifully and patted the shoulder of the boy, assuring him:

"You don't need to be so worried, I'm sure you're well prepared to fight hollows. I've heard you were a special case on academy, you had good grades in kidou spelling, right?"

"Yes, Sir…"

"Good, you don't need to be so stern with yourself, take a break sometimes, right?" he patted the boy's shoulder again and left.

Akira glanced at the book on his hands. The truth is: he had told a lie. Recently he had been telling lies so naturally he was wondering if it was a gift he was born with. What he really wanted by studying hollows was to find out which type of hollow was that one who visited him on his dreams since he was little…

Before that, he would consider that as a normal nightmare children have, but since the death of his mother some months ago, he had been dreaming with the hollow more times, like it was trying to scare him and consume him. Unfortunately, the book he had on hands couldn't help him on unraveling his doubts, as that hollow didn't exist in the registers of Soul Society.

Clenching his fist, he wasn't willing to give up yet, he collected a pile of books about the subject to borrow, and took home. His small arms almost couldn't hold all of those. When he arrived home, and hurriedly entered, he stumbled on the threshold and dropped the books, falling to the ground.

There was a thud as his forehead hit the wooden ground and a red mark appeared. He covered it with his hands, holding his tears. A hand has picked one of the books from the ground and opened it. His eyes followed that hand as he looked above, it was his father.

"Are you reading all those, Akira?"

His eyes wavered in some sort of admiration. The captain of fifth squad, Aizen Sousuke always had a soft, gentle smile on face, but the boy could rarely feel tenderness on that smile. It was somewhat lacking, void.

That man visited him frequently, even more after his mother's death, but something had changed after her death, if he thought his dad was cold before, he may have gotten colder after she was gone.

"D-dad…" he hurriedly stood and cleaned the dust from his clothes.

Aizen closed the book and squatted down to pick the others, he could easily pile them up on one of his arms and with his free hand he ruffled the hair of the boy.

"You read a lot for a boy at your age. You should take time to play too, Akira. Childhood is a phase that won't come back, enjoy it while you can."

He frowned while his father accompanied him to his room, wondering what he could be doing there.

"Dad… Why did you come today?"

"…." The captain glanced at his son, for a brief moment, the boy gulped seeing the cold stare of his father. "You seem concerned about something… Is your reiatsu bothering you again?"

He asked while opening the door for his son to enter the room. Akira staggered, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he watched the smiling face of his parent. How could he know about that?

"How do you…?"

"Of course I'd know, which kind of father would I be if I wasn't aware of what's troubling my son?" his tone had hints of an irony Akira wasn't able to comprehend very well at the time.

They both entered and Aizen put the books on his side as he sat. For some reason, his son acted apprehensive around him, as if he couldn't relax for a moment. He did feel something threatening coming from his father, but who would believe him? His sister loved that man, and most of his family members were too afraid or admired him too much to have some critical sense. He was alone on that.

"No, I'm not having so many problems with my reiatsu… I'm learning how to control it properly from captain Ukitake and I learned on shinigami's academy too…" he lowered his gaze avoid looking at his father.

There was an awkward silence as the boy refused to talk, somewhat abashed on the presence of his dad, then it was Aizen who pulled the strings:

"I've heard from your sister you have been studying hollows recently… Why you did suddenly take interest on the matter?" the polite and tranquil tone he used wasn't enough to soothe the boy's distrust.

"Well… I…" he would lie, but it was inutile to that man, he knew it.

Every time he looked at his father, he simply lost his capacity of articulating his words to form sentences properly, even though he was eloquent in front of the others. Almost as if he sensed no matter what he would say, it wouldn't pick the interest of that person, not even a little. It was dismaying and terrific at the same time.

"Don't tell me it's because of your mother… I've told her case was special…" Aizen guessed, keeping his smile on face.

"No… I only…" his eyes wavered as they wandered on the ground, how could he say it? "That hollow is… I've been dreaming with it. Chieko too… I wondered if… It's because mother…"

He could swear, for a second, that he had saw his father's eyes widen a bit after he listened to that, but his expression was unchanged when he looked again. Some tension swelled up I the air as he stared silently waiting for some response from his parent.

"I see… If it's that, you shouldn't worry, it's only a nightmare. This hollow can't harm you…" Aizen closed his eyes for a moment, assuring the boy.

"H-huh? But-"

The gaze his father casted at him on that time stuck the words he had to say on his throat. Aizen's gaze was empty and he manifested his disinterest.

"Your sister is getting worried too…"he insisted on convincing the boy to give up. "Furthermore, what do you intend to do when you achieve the level of knowledge you wish about hollows?"

"I only…" his brows contorted in sorrow "Want to understand what's happening…" his eyes glimmered as if they were beginning to form tears, and they flickered.

Aizen's smile faded for a moment as he seemed a bit amazed that the boy was actually starting to cry, he could be powerful, but he was still a child after all. He sighed heavily and stood up, sitting on the boy's side and ruffling his hair.

"I'm saying you don't need to worry about this, Akira. You mother also had many nightmares, maybe you got impressed with it. That must be the cause of your dreams…" he lied partially "You shouldn't bother yourself… You're only scared because you can't control your powers properly, and you're dreaming those powers will take over you…" he stood up indicating he was going to end that conversation.

"… But, I'm training to control it, how could I be…?"

Akira jumped and stood up too, clenching his tiny fists, his blazing resolve was shaken when his father pulled him closer, to embrace him. Never had his father been so tender with him, he was amazed and internally happy.

"You won't be able to control your powers if you keep those inconstant feelings inside yourself… Controlling your reiatsu demands a control over your own self too" he taught with a serious expression, holding on his son's shoulders "When you finally learn how to tame your emotions, you'll see how easy is to use your reiatsu… Right?" he smiled briefly "Now, I'll talk to your sister, she must be anxious, she hates to wait…"

He gave a soft pat on his son's head, and the boy was in deep thought. Akira's gaze fell on the back of his father as he left the room. Does that mean the coldness his dad expressed was a way of controlling his reaitsu, or was his insensitive personality a consequence of years maintaining the emotions buried inside his heart? One or another, he didn't want to become like that man, someone incapable of revealing his true feelings.

.

.

.

 **Hueco Mundo,**

" _Wake up."_

That voice called Akira again, he awoke with a jolt and sat, his wound immediately caused pain, and he was back to the reality as the pain spread all over his body, he fell to the ground, and it seemed surprisingly soft. Also, the sky was clear blue.

His confused eyes searched a sign of where he could be on his surroundings. There were some people, shinigamis and even arrancars…

"What?" he mumbled until a voice startled him.

"Ah, I'll heal your wounds now, sorry… I was healing Kuchiki-san and the others…"

The woman talking to him was Inoue Orihime, he was perplexed. Why was he there, under the dome of Las Noches? Why was that human talking to him and helping him? She seemed nervous and worried about his condition.

"Hm… They've found you inside the palace, your reiatsu was weak, but you'll be fine…" she clumsily gestured and started to cure him.

He was impressed with her powers, but he didn't say anything. His wounds vanished as if he had never fought those powerful enemies. He opened his mouth to ask about his father, but after seeing the captains, he lowered his gaze.

"Hm… You're that Shinigami who destroyed the throne room, right?" she asked raising a brow innocently.

"….…" his eyes watched the grains of sand flowing in the air. His expression became saddened as his memory recalled what had happened and finally, his gaze turned to the captains.

"Ah… Kurotsuchi-san is opening a path for us now, rest a bit here… The captains…" she was interrupted by his sorrowed voice.

"I'll be punished, right?" the question was rhetorical.

"Hm… I don't know why you came here, but… They will take you back to Soul Society, it seems…"

"I see…" he let out a tired sigh.

He was tired from that fight. He felt like crying, but it seems there weren't any tears for him as he looked at the blue sky. The battle outside that world was coming to its end, and he knew what would be the final. He used his arm to cover the sunlight exhibiting in front of his weary eyes, maybe, it was the end for him too. After all, Soul Society must have taken notice of the hollow powers he had been hiding from them, as well as his rebellion on disobeying the orders of his superiors and going to the Hueco Mundo alone after cooperating with a former traitor. In the end, ironically, he wasn't much different from his criminal father. That was lamentable.

When the portal opened, the air breathed into Las Noches brought him the notice of what had happened outside, he knew that his father had lost, because he couldn't feel his monstrous reiatsu anymore and he also understood that "coming back" may be not an option for him too.

His eyes were dispirited, becoming void feeling the hope had escaped again between his fingers. What could the future reserves for him? He only hoped his sister won't be punished for his disobedience.

Akira's eyes looked to the trail ahead, but he was far from being concerned or even interested, there was nothing more for him now. Once he had fallen on that abyss, it was too late to climb up again…

.

.

.

 **Human world**

After talking to Ichigo, Urahara was helping Soul Society to organize the things and transfer the human city back to its place. Although their relationship was not on best terms, at least, they would establish a friendly cooperation with him.

He couldn't hide his surprise when he saw the young Akira walking along with Kuchiki Byakuya. The boy was depressed after the fight, it was clear, but what worried more the blonde was the fact that all the liveliness the boy once had had gone, vanished without letting a trace. His eyes narrowed slightly, he could guess what had happened, and again, he failed in protecting that child. He tried to keep him out of that fight, but the boy was stubborn and ran away.

"Urahara-san." Akira called when passing by him, and stopped on front of the shop owner, bowing a bit "Thanks for everything. And sorry for stealing one of your mantles…"

"Akira-kun… You don't need to apologize or to thank me… I should've paid more attention to you, I'm sorry if your training wasn't enough…" he smiled faintly to dispel the tension, but it was useless.

"No, I'm the one at fault." His voice was hollow and his eyes too, like he was automatically answering out of the politeness taught to him during many years inside a noble's family "Sorry for bothering you."

"…"

Kisuke casted a glance to Byakuya who had a small frown. The captain of sixth squad stared at the shop owner blankly. Akira walked in front, followed by some soldiers from the sixth division. Then Urahara intervened:

"Kuchiki-san… What will they do to him?" he opened his fan to hide half of his face "Could I ask to not harm this boy even more?"

"You know what will happen. He will receive the fair punishment for disobeying orders, not only he put the mission at risk, but his own life."

"I understand how Soul Society does things, but there's nothing fair in punishing him for that… You must understand his feelings… He was only seeking his father, not as a shinigami, but simply as a son…"

"He is old enough to understand how to separate business from personal feelings and that if his personal feelings interfere on our job, he will be berated for it…" he retorted in a dry tone. Not that he was satisfied with the result, but he knew what had to be done at the time.

Urahara closed his fan with an impact and his lips were curved down as the shadows of his hat darkened his eyes. His dissatisfaction was visible, even though he was on good terms with them, he couldn't agree with the way they did things. His voice was grave, firm and accurate as he told:

"If you think disciplining him will correct his personality and impede that he will become more like his father in a near future, you're terribly wrong… You're not taking a proper care of that child… You're just pushing him more into the pit instead of pulling him out… Remember my words, if _you all_ don't correct your way of judging the others, ignoring their feelings and acting accordingly to your own sense of justice like it's the only and the most rightful in the universe, you'll be the ones having troubles in the future… "

Byakuya only casted a side glance to the blonde and with a inexpressive face, he told uninterested:

"You should say it to Commander, not to me…"

Ignoring the warning, Byakuya left the scene as Urahara looked to the silhouette of Akira going away, entering the portal to go back to Soul Society. He adjusted his hat, hiding his eyes as he felt a bitter sensation, the troublesome feeling of loss. He was incapable of helping someone again.

"I only hope you'll be fine, Akira-kun…" he whispered like a pray carried by the wind as he left the place too.

 **Chapter 9/END**

What will happen next?!


	18. Epilogue II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

Finally, the epilogue of second part!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part II**

 **Epilogue**

–The broken sword–

Chieko ran through the long corridors of Mitsuhara's household anxious. She was panting when she finally reached the place she wanted to, the room of her brother. Her eyes wavered in happiness when she had heard he was back, she wanted to talk to him, scold him and embrace him with all her strength.

She slid the door to the side, with a cheeky smirk on face. Her eyes flickered when she saw her brother standing on the middle of the room, he was using a plain white kimono, and he was looking outside, to the garden. She shouted to call his attention:

"Akira-chan!"

Immediately after listening to her, he swiftly turned to look at his sister. She didn't even wait for him and dashed, jumping at him and embroiling him on a bear hug.

"Idiot! How could you abandon your sister! I was worried! Akira-chan, you'll receive the hit of justice!" she played, but her cheerfulness broke apart when she let her brother and took a peek at his expression.

She enjoyed seeing his casual irritated reaction when she shouted out loud, he definitely would reprimand her and give some lesson about behaving like a lady, using their mother as example. He was so adorable when he talked about their mother, because he showed both respect and a kindness that was unusual to his strict personality.

However, he did none of that. It took just a second for her to understand there was something wrong, his eyes were void and distant from that place, his soul was very, very far from her.

"Akira-chan…?"

She took a step back and finally notice there was something strange about his outfit, he was wearing a plain white kimono she had never seen before, and there were black stripes on his wrists and throat. Her eyes widened as she perceived his reiatsu wasn't the same, it had decreased.

"What…"

"I'm sorry, Chieko… I'm sorry…" he had a resigned smile as he felt all his courage to look into the eyes of his perplexed sister going away.

"What did you do? Where have you gone to?!" she got nervous and very concerned. Her expression changed completely as her eyes full of expectations directed her uneasiness to her younger brother.

"I'm sorry for not explaining it to you before going, but…" he clenched his fists and lowered his head. "I went to Hueco Mundo…"

Her astonishment impeded her from asking more questions. She silently listened to him, wordless.

"I was sure if I searched for father, I could bring him back to at least, apologize to you and understand why he left Soul Society, but I was wrong… Very wrong… I'm incompetent both as a brother and as a shinigami…"

"Akira-chan, why did you-?"

She stopped her sentence when she saw some familiar drops falling from his face. He covered his eyes with one hand to hide his tears, feeling pathetic.

"I've tried, but, in the end, it was a futile effort… Soul Society will decide my punishment but fortunately, I've heard you're not involved… Captain Kyoraku covered the fact you have hollow powers, so you won't be punished… I'm sorry…"

"…." Her brows swirled up in sadness. "Punishment…? What are you talking about? You only…" she forced her lips to curve, not believing on his words, but her silly doubt ended when he continued.

"I'll listen to their judgement, the central 46 will announce my sentence, they will be the enforcer of the law because I'm related to father who is a dangerous criminal, isn't it ridiculous?" he chuckled bitterly "I only asked captain Ukitake to give some time to talk with you, in the case I'm prohibited from coming here or exiled… He was gentle enough to give me this regally."

She didn't say anything, her eyes oscillated wildly. Akira had a consternated expression as he continued:

"I was blaming father for everything… You know what's more funny? I understood why father hadn't let me out of Hueco Mundo, it was to keep me away from that war… But, because of him we were discriminated and people feared us… Because we inherited those uncontrollable powers, after his departure, everyone kept an eye on us, like we were criminals, they couldn't just understand we're not like him…" he looked at his own hands.

"Just what did we do?" he sobbed as his voice wavered "Did they think we wouldn't notice? Captain Kyoraku and captain Ukitake only brought us to their squads because they're the first disciples of Commander Yamamoto, they only wanted to maintain us on their lines of sight… Even if they wanted, they don't have the power to change the council's decision… As for father, he will be punished too, have you heard?" his lips curved in a pained grin "He will be sentenced to be enclosure on Muken, we probably won't be seeing him again… Sob… It's ironical, the more I tried to oppose, the more I resembled the person I hated most, how did it end like this?" he wiped his tears, but they didn't stop falling.

"Akira-chan…"

"I only…"

His brows came together even more in a mournful expression. He cried out loud and for the first time, he looked like a child. Chieko approached carefully, gently holding his hand. As if contaminated by his distress, she too cried out loud. Their strong bond made them share the happiness and sadness too.

It could be heard outside the room, but none of the servants or even their grandmother had the courage and the delicacy to enter the place and comfort them, their eyes filled with pity weren't a bit sincere.

.

.

.

 **The Central's court**

Akira was in the middle of the court, with a low gaze as the 46 judges glared at him infuriated. They discussed about his sentence, but their voices were nothing more than a distant blabber, he was isolated in his own universe.

"Akira Mitsuhara" the leader of the judgement initiated.

"Yes…" he answered vaguely, his eyes were swollen and tired after crying exhaustively at home.

"For the crimes of disobeying direct orders from your superior; making contact aligning with the former traitor Urahara Kisuke wthout your superior's agreement; For trying to hinder the accomplishment of an important mission; Hiding your hollow powers that can be harmful to the citizens of Soul Society, and for your relation to the traitor Aizen Sousuke who has committed heinous crimes; we hereby declare you're suspended for your shinigami duties for undetermined time, also, you will be obliged to stay inside Mitsuhara's household for ten years, not giving a step outside and lastly, your reiatsu will be restricted for the rest of your life to prevent your dangerous powers from being used by evil purposes."

"… Yes…"

He lowered his head accepting the unfair judgement. They silenced for a moment, surprised for his lack of will to resist, and continued:

"Commencing today, you shall stay on your home and you'll be surveilled the whole time, do not attempt to escape or establish communication with Urahara Kisuke or Aizen Sousuke again if you don't want to be severely punished." His advertence came in a stern tone.

"…."

His scarcity of will to fight back was evident as he was escorted out of the court, outside the place both Kyoraku and Ukitake were waiting, his sister was not allowed to come, they had to make her sleep with kidou or else she would stealthy invade the place, she was good on invading without being noticed.

"Akira-kun…"

Ukitake approached had the guards who escorted him stopped, Akira also stopped but his eyes were cold as ice as he looked at the white haired captain. The hand his captain stretched recoiled slowly as he saw the boy didn't hold any feeling for him.

"I know it won't help you now, but… I'm sorry, Akira-kun… I'm sorry we couldn't help you…" his eyes were full of sadness.

"It's all right. I'm not angry…" he smiled briefly, averting his gaze.

His smile faded as if he never had the intention of showing it on first place. The inexpressiveness and demotivation of the boy sent a shiver down the spine of the thirteenth squad's captain. The more he analyzed that boy, the more he found the child similar to its father. His eyes widened in surprise and guilt at the same time as he felt they had committed a sin.

"Kyoraku… This child… What have we done to him…?" he gulped feeling bitter.

"… Ukitake, " he landed a hand on his friend's shoulder "It was not out decision, moreover, the heart of that child had already been suffering changes since a long time ago… We've failed as adults because, if we really wished the situation wouldn't become like this, we'd have stopped him and protected him from this predicament…"

"… I know…"

" _That's what hurts the most…"_

.

.

.

Everything was normalized on human world and Soul Society, the traitor Aizen Sousuke was imprisoned on Muken, a special prison for the worst criminals in the story of the soul's world. As for Ichigo and his friends, they continued to collaborate with Soul Society, except for the orange haired that had paid a great and harsh price for using his ultimate move.

The Vaizards were considered allies and some of them returned to Soul Society, while others preferred to stay at the human world leading a normal life. Urahara's accusations were also forgotten and he was now collaborating with them too. From times to times, he wondered if that boy would visit him ever again, he thought not.

Akira accepted his punishment without voicing a complaint, his sister couldn't hide her sadness when she saw her brother entering by the front door and the glances their subordinates darted at him, filled with despise and shame. For them he was nothing more than a brat that had stained the name of their noble family. Even their grandmother couldn't stand looking at her own grandson, thus, Akira was recluse on his room most of the time.

Due to his actions, he was also demoted from the position of young leader, now, it was his sister who signed the papers and continued with her Shinigami duties. The brown-haired boy only stared to the garden out of his room, sometimes, he would go there, but he couldn't meditate, his sword was taken from him and there were some men surveilling. Even with his reiatsu limited he could try to escape using kido, since he was good at it, but his will was nullified by their oppression. He occupied himself with his hobbies and study. Chieko borrowed many books for him, since she felt it was one of the small things she could do for her sibling.

He had become an empty person. His loneliness reached its limits and surpassed it. His smile, his face, even his words had changed and none of those characteristics resembled her brother anymore.

Of course, the gleeful Chieko wouldn't give up, it was her brother, after all. She had to do something about him. And after almost two years trying to help him, her resolve solidified as she decided to start the biggest attempt of helping him.

"You're patient. I know you'll wait some more time, Akira-chan… I'll help you this time!" clenching her fists, she walked away from her room.

What could that child be planning? What would the future bring upon those children? She only wanted to mend the heart of her broken younger twin, nonetheless, which consequences would she bring to her family?

 **Epilogue II/** END

Now, to the third and last part of the story, the quincies saga! I hope you're enjoying the story (it's very dramatic)! The focus will switch to Chieko now! (Her brother had a lot of screen time, right? It's her time to shine for some chapters! I know you're anxious to see her powers too!)


	19. Prologue III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Prologue**

"Chieko-kun! Chieko-kun!"

Ukitake Juushirou called for her in the corridors of the thirteenth squad. He coughed a bit, tired of forcing his throat. She would frequent pay visits and inform about Akira's condition, but this time, she had entered the quarters without his permission and he felt she was plotting something, she was very known for being an impish child who played pranks on other people.

He finally arrived at the place where her reiatsu was accumulated, it was the storage of his division. He slid the door open and looked around, there was no sign of her. But the guards from that place were all fainted and with some red strings tying them. It was definitely her power, the shikai from her sword.

He tried to feel her reiatsu, she had used some kidous to occult her presence before, he knew she was an expert on hiding, since she was once part of the second squad. That allied with her natural talent for evil pranks was a dangerous combination.

He frowned, giving up on find her, he was too old to play hide-and-seek, although that didn't seem to be her intention. She was so restive and earnest when he caught a glimpse of her face that morning. He sighed, pondering on what she could want at the place… Then, like a ray of comprehension had enlightened his mind, his eyes widened and he hurriedly dashed in that room, impatiently looking for something.

"Oh, no, don't tell me that… That girl, she…" he put his hands on head, looking at the ceiling. Oh, how he wanted to shout out loud right now, the girl had crossed the limits now. How would he explain she actually stole something from the important storage of 13th squad?

.

.

.

Chieko jumped happily as she crossed the garden of her house, going to her brother's room. She had something on her hands, a long wine-red box partially covered in a white cloth, tied firmly with black ropes and many seals. She deposited the package on the ground and anxiously looking at her brother's tools for calligraphy, she took a brush and a paper, scribbling something gleefully.

Her mood was better that day, it seems the pranks helped her, though many people were having headaches because of her now. After writing the note, she put it on the package, under the knots of the rope and smiled joyfully, like she was preparing a surprise gift for her brother, after that, she stood up and used her agility to leave the room, vanishing from Mitsuhara's grounds.

She appeared on the rooftop of the large building of her family and put a hand above her eyes to block the sunlight as she watched the guards moving, searching for her.

She wasn't using her usual Shinigami clothes, she was wearing a sleeveless pink-patterned short kimono and long purple socks; she also had a black scarf around her neck, in the case she needed to hide her face. Her sword was sheathed in a belt, behind her waist, and it was short like a ninja's sword.

She swiftly moved on the rooftop, singing with mumblings, going to her next destination with motivation certain her plan was perfect.

"I wonder which kind of face Akira-chan will do when he open the present?" she chuckled. "He will be so _happy_!"

Her last phrase was more concerning than ever, what was the crazy, bubbly twin planning to do now? What have she stolen from the storage of the 13th squad? What was that present she left on her brother's room without his consent? Never Chieko had been so enthusiastic on her life, but that only meant something very, very bad was about to happen. Happen to the others, of course.

 **Prologue III/END**

About the twins, when I was writing I have noticed something: "They're just terrific!", seriously, beware them, they're very smart even for youngsters.

So, what do you think Chieko has done this time? Any idea about the "gift" she has left for him?


	20. Part III Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 1**

–Inner wars **–**

Akira slid the door of him room to the side, opening. When he entered, he got surprised with the strange box with a note above. It wasn't there when he left. He took the note and sat down, curiously trying to discover what was that.

"For my dear brother, it's a present. Take care of it this time, right? –Chieko–" it was what was written on the paper. He raised a brow. The dubious actions of his sister always summoned problems to him.

"What did she do this time…?"

He ripped off the seals and undid the entangled ropes, opening the box. His eyes wavered when he saw the content filling the box, he was astonished. Immediately a servant appeared on the entrance of his room. He swerved back nervously putting the cloth to cover the box again, to hide whatever was inside it.

"Akira-sama!" the servant kneeled "Where is Chieko-sama? There's someone looking for her…"

"What? Isn't she in the house?" he asked maintaining his composure.

"We can't find her anywhere inside the house." The man sighed troubled.

"And what are you still doing here?!" he raised his tone, irritated. "Send a team to search for her through Seireitei! She is somewhere out there!" he ordered.

"Y-yes!" the man bowed and swiftly vanished using shunpo.

Akira had a drop of sweat on his face as he worriedly landed his gaze on the box she had left there for him.

"Just what are you planning to do this time, right now after the first squad was invaded and a quincy killed lieutenant Chojiro…? Have you gone crazy, Chieko?" he clenched his fists with his sight transfixed on the red box.

.

.

.

Chieko was running on the ceiling of the buildings of Seireitei, her soft, imperceptible steps didn't make any sound. A smile of satisfaction colored her face, her next destination was set, but she had to elaborate plans if she wanted to achieve her true and obscure goals.

Before she had time to think, gigantic burst of light came descending from the sky, it was the beginning of the bloody war, when quincies started to destroy the entire Soul Society. Her eyes flashed through the lights and wavered as her heart grew worried.

"Akira-chan…"

"Chieko-sama!"A male voice startled her. "It's dangerous out here, you need to go back home." It was a shinigami from her family, he had finally found her.

Like she was activating some skill, her body instantly reacted, and with a smile, she jumped, swirling in the air when the man tried to cut her, she landed for a short second on his blade and unsheathed her own sword:

"Ayatori: _Togoku_! (imprison)"

Thin red strings came out of her sword and entangled the man, he fell to the rooftop as the strings tied his legs and torso.

"Bye, bye!" she jumped, sheathing her sword with a brilliant and sniffy smile. Using her shunpo to disappear from his sight.

"Wait!" he claimed, but it was too late…

.

.

.

The entire place trembled, an out of nowhere the quincies appeared bring destruction to the land, initiating a sad, insightful war. Akira felt an inner shiver when he saw the ruckus spreading to all the places. Chieko was still outside.

He wondered if his sister had something like a sixth sense, and took out the "gift" she had brought for him: It was his sword, Shigoku that had been concealed inside his former place of work, the 13th squad's storage building. Taking it with both hands, in deference, he looked at his own reflex on the blade.

"It has been a time, Shigoku… I hope you're not angry with me… I'm sorry for letting you alone for so long… I know it's egoistical, but, please, lend your powers once more… I need to go and protect Chieko…"

He leaned his forehead on the grip of the sword, closing his eyes. He opened them immediately, as if he had heard something.

"I see… You're not angry… That's right, I understand how you feel…" he sheathed his blade.

" _Loneliness is saddening…"_

He looked at the garden outside, right now he would break the rules again and forget about the conditions imposed for him, he was not proud of it, but it wasn't the time to regret or hesitate, he had to go, even if it meant he would be expelled from Soul Society next time… And become a real criminal…

A servant of his family entered the room the moment he stepped on the garden. The man was astounded and gulped nervously after seeing the boy was trying to escape.

"A-Akira-sama, you can't-"

Before the man could finish that sentence, Akira was already behind him, and with the grip of his sword, he hit the neck of the subordinate, making him fall unconscious.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time to obey rules and sit quietly… You all can just despise me for the rest of your lives, I really don't care anymore…" with cold eyes and a bitter smile, he vanished using his agility.

.

.

.

More than an hour passed, many shinigamis had died, the nervousness and fear stained the hearts of all those people, including the valuable supreme commander, Yamamoto Genryuusai.

Everyone grieved their loss, but they had to elect another person for the position, and the one chosen was…

"Ah… That's troublesome…"

Kyoraku adjusted his hat as he left the room where he was previously interacting with central 46.

"Captain…" Nanao's brows twirled up in worry.

"Nanao-chan… The others captains may hate me after this, but… I need to visit a place…" he casted a brief glance to her.

"A place? Why would they hate you for that, captain…?"

She was even more apprehensive, it was rare to see him acting so serious, maybe the burden of being the supreme commander was too heavy for his back, but he was surely the only one who fitted most that position.

"I'm going to visit Muken… To talk with the traitor Aizen Sousuke…"

Her eyes almost popped out with his affirmation. He was not proud of himself, but he didn't have time to waste with pride or rules, he had to do something. In many ways, he could resemble Akira now, even though they didn't share any deep bond.

.

.

.

 **Inside Muken,**

On the depths of the darkness, Aizen Sousuke was sealed, bind by many chains and covered in seals to restrain his monstrous power. Even with his senses almost completely blocked, he could feel a faint presence approaching carefully and stealthily.

He concentrated and suddenly, one seal was undone. Following the first seal on his mouth, his left foot was also freed. It was enough for him to get free from the chains. He stepped onwards and caught a glimpse of the person standing near the locks to unleash his seals.

His eyes narrowed and his serene smile was stamped on his face again as his calm, melodious voice called:

"Chieko."

"Pappy!" she smiled cheerfully opening her arms and running towards him.

"Chieko, dear, if you approach, you'll get hurt…" he adverted.

She ignored his warnings. His smile ceased for a moment, the reiatsu accumulated around him through those last two years would definitely disintegrate her tiny body, still, she seemed to be unaware of this, when he would step back, she jumped, his eyes widened for a moment, he expected that a terrible reaction would occur and her body would transform into ashes.

"….?"

His anxiousness soothed as he stared at the girl hugging him firmly. His eyes scanned her as he tried to comprehend why she was still alive. Her big grey eyes looked at him as she let him go with a happy smile, as if reading on his expression he was perplexed.

"I know you have a strong reiatsu, pappy, don't worry. I trained a lot my own reiatsu too, just to see you!" she confessed animatedly, but her eyes had an astute glint on her next sentence "Though, your reiatsu also increased, right? Pappy is incredible!"

"You're very attentive." He complimented. "However, may I know what you're doing here, Chieko?" his eyes also narrowed as he inquired in a placid tone.

"Ah, that's cruel pappy I've said I was training a lot to see you!" she stepped back pretending to be offended, but a playful smile was on her lips as she continued "You know, you son has been passing by a rebellious phase, that boy has no fixing…" she shook her head, sighing.

"You mean Akira…?" he closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering something. "Ah, yes, I recollect a bit… The last time I've saw him, he was invading Hueco Mundo…"

"Yes, he told me everything!" her smile enlarged, it was like a focus of brightness amidst the darkness "Akira-chan wants to be tough, but he is still very childish, you know, even though he is the youngest brother, he insists on acting like he was the oldest one!" she shrugged.

"You did come here to talk about your brother?" his devilish smile started to manifest on his calm face "I'm happy you have so much consideration, but, how did you even get here, Chieko? You're old enough to know you will have problems, and your actions will invite problems for your cherished brother too… You shouldn't be so unthoughtful or your mother would be sad… "

His mild tone didn't even sound like a scold, but he was indeed bothered by the fact she had gone there. Soul society wasn't very flexible with criminals.

"Unthoughtful? As I've said, father, I planned everything thoroughly…"

She admitted and her eyes had a menacing glint. Albeit she had childish traits and no one would consider her as a threat, something on her was wrong. He knew that sensation, he couldn't read what was lying deep on her eyes, nor he could fathom her thoughts, she was a dangerous child, yet, no one had noticed it until now, that was what made her even more perilous.

"Thoroughly…?" his deceitful smile appeared on face again.

"I'll tell you since you're curious father!" she approached again giggling "You must've noticed Soul Society is in a horrendous predicament now, they're so occupied with quincies, there are many places unprotected. It was not my initial plan, but I took advantage of the situation and invaded the first squad quarters and stole two keys to undo your seals on the way here, then, I only needed to enter further on the first squad's installations to arrive here…"

His eyes wavered a bit amused. How? Was she really a thirteen year old girl? He could confirm her theory because he indeed was freed from the binding spell keeping him imprisoned. Also, she had been standing near him for some time and there wasn't any scratch on her, which could only mean she was using her own reiatsu to endure the pressure of his spiritual powers. She was as talented as her brother.

His smile ceased once more, he was still trying to understand what the girl was doing there, he was sure she wasn't there only to "visit" him, but she wasn't letting her motives come to surface, her smile of joy seemed frank.

"How did you get the keys?" his serious expression changed her mood.

She laughed as if his question was something funny, but answered right away:

"Don't tell anyone, pappy, but… I used my bankai to arrive here, actually, I'm using it right now…"

"Bankai…? Since when…?" his eyes narrowed more.

"Well, Akira-chan was training so hard to achieve his bankai, I thought as an older sister, I couldn't stay behind, I acquired mine before him, but he still doesn't know. He is a touchy boy, he'd stay very depressed if I told him!"

"… If I remember correctly your sword is Ayatori, right…?"

"Yes, Ayatori is a playful sword who likes to have fun…" she unsheathed her blade "On bankai it resembles a lot your powers, pappy…"she casted a smooth sly glance to him.

"Hypnosis?" he guessed.

"No, it's not so powerful as your sword, of course… My bankai is 'house of mirrors', as the name indicates, it can create the image of something, or better, many images of an object, person, anything I want and confound people's senses… I used it to create the perfect image of the keys I stole, so, for them it's like the keys were never touched, while the originals are with me…"

"… Illusions…" he sighed "It was clever, however, you shouldn't be here, Chieko." His tepid tone startled her a bit "I've never said I needed anyone's help to freed myself, did I?"

Her expression became earnest when he said that. He wanted to look stern and frivolous, but that girl could understand the true feelings dormant inside him. It was something similar to concern.

"I came to visit you, father…" she repeated "Moreover, I also wanted to talk about Akira-chan…" their conversation gained a straight tone "Did you know he was punished after his 'visit' to you? He was demoted, locked on our house and his powers were restrained, much like yours…" her gaze was focused on the ground.

"Soul Society rules were always clear, he disobeyed knowing the consequences waiting on his future…" he declared boldly, not moved by her argument.

"He must be a very irritable person, but he still admired you, even though he won't admit. He went all the way to Hueco Mundo and trained a lot, well…" she sighed "The case is he was feeling very down those last years since he was punished, then I thought about lifting his humor a bit, bringing him here."

"He didn't come with you, furthermore, I've said to not drag your brother to your troubles, right, Chieko?" his grave, tender tone didn't look as a lecture, but she felt he meant it to be.

"Of course he wouldn't come if I told it was to visit you, so I made up a plan!" she affirmed proud of herself putting her hands on hips "I left a little present for him at home to call his attention, and he will be worried about me since I disappeared in the middle of the ruckus, so he will come after me, that means, he will come here!"

A slight frown formed on his forehead, and she chuckled amazed with her own plan to get her brother there.

"I don't remind teaching you to importunate people, Chieko."

"Mommy asked me to take care of you both, did you know…? How could I let you two alone?" she jumped and embraced him again.

He looked at the girl as she embroiled him in an embrace, her expression was childish. She didn't resemble the articulated criminal who invaded that place not even a bit.

"Pappy, it must have been lonely to stay here alone… And also boring being here alone for an eternity, but I'll come to pay a visit when I can, it's not fair if Akira doesn't come too…"

Her eyes wavered for a moment showing how much care she had for him. She looked like a clumsy, naïve child, but she was clever enough to hide her true powers and intentions for many years. Maybe, since her mother's death that child had also locked her feelings inside her, just like her brother, but in a different way.

"… Chieko…" he landed a hand on the top of her head with fondness "I understand your feelings, nonetheless, Soul Society has forbid both you and your brother of inflicting damage to the laws, including not coming here, I'm sure, that's just the way they are…"

He ruffled her hair softly until she raised her eyes to look at him with expectations about what he would say.

"You must understand that coming here makes you a criminal, and probably, you'll be punished like your brother. Do you believe it's what your brother, your deceased mother or even I wished for you?"

"….." she let him go, frowning with some sort of determination, ready to defend herself "Pappy, I did not 'freed' you completely, and obviously I don't intend to. If you wanted to release yourself, you'd find a way to do that and you wouldn't need our help. I don't care what the others think about it, I only wanted to visit my father, that's all. If they think there's more to it, or even if it's a conspiracy… We can make an accord with them… I'm sure as useful as our powers are to them, they'd not discard us so easily"

Her eyes weren't saddened or even bothered for her heavy words, she was confident nothing bad would happen to her.

No matter what he said, she wouldn't listen to anyone, that fiery, sturdy and menacing personality certainly had shaped under his influence, although, she seemed to be worse than he thought. She went from a cheerful child to a smart and deceitful little criminal.

Their dialogue was disrupted when five presences invaded Muken. One of them had the same level as a captain, the young girl could recognize it on a first analysis.

Lurking within the shadows, their steps drawn closer, Chieko stood in front of her father, glaring at the new visitors. The first one to notice her was one of the subordinates from kidou team that came to help. His eyes were scared with her presence, but she wasn't fazed or even frightened after being discovered.

"T-there's someone…" the man told the others, who also approached.

"How did she get here?!" other one commented.

"Girl, get away from the criminal Aizen Sousuke or you'll get hurt."

"Hurt?" her freezing tone sent chills to them "Morons, I'm only talking to my father… Haven't your mother taught you should not interrupt other people's conversations…?"

Her tone got threatening and a menacing vibe emanated from her and she unleashed her powerful reiatsu at once. The spiritual pressure exerted made them kneel, it was hard to breath. Aizen merely watched the scene smiling calmly as if nothing had happened.

"You shouldn't do that, Chieko-chan…"

A third voice broke her concentration, arriving at the place, Kyoraku Shunsui adjusted his straw hat nonchalantly, accompanied by other two subordinates from kidou team.

"My, my… Here was I worrying about you, and that's where you were…" he sighed heavily and his eyes acquired a sly, sharp tone on his next phrase "You shouldn't use your powers to oppress the weaker, Chieko-chan… That's very indelicate for a girl…"

"Captain Kyoraku." She smiled dubiously and constrained her powers.

The two stared at each other for a second. The girl didn't try to hide her mistakes, she was related to that criminal.

"What a bother… " the pink-robed captain sighed again in dismay, he had expectations for her in the future, but it seems she wouldn't be serving Gotei 13 for much time "What are you doing here, Chieko-chan? If you disappear without giving a hint on where you are, your brother will have a heart-attack on an early age…"

This time, it was the prisoner who answered his question, talking as if it was obvious what was happening there:

"Chieko came to talk with me."

"Excuse-me, Sousuke-kun, I don't asked it for you, I asked _her_." His lazy glance landed on the girl and her expression hardened.

Tension swelled in the air as the subordinates grew worried about what was going to happen and tried to understand the whole situation.

"Chieko-chan, we can talk later, but I have important issues to talk with this man behind you… Would you let us alone for a bit?" there was a small curve on his lips as he asked only to look polite.

"If you have something to say, you can say it in front of me…" she was stubborn.

Kyoraku closed his eyes for a moment, with deep consternation, he was dissatisfied with her revolt. He really didn't want to fight with that child, even less to recur to force, but due to the case, he would have to…

When his hand swiftly grabbed the grip of his sword, she mimicked his action, preparing to fight. That girl was fearless, she knew it was improbable she would win a captain, still, she had the courage to try. Aizen observed with a rigid, uninterested posture from afar.

Kyoraku planned to use his shunpo to hastily catch the girl and attack her by the sides, using some kido to make her sleep or any other hit that wouldn't hurt her too much, but on the first centimeter he moved, his body stopped for instinct as a blade was pointed to his neck, threatening to reap his life.

His eyes flashed behind, where the assassin was holding the blade, how was it possible someone had approached him so easily not being perceived?

"If you move an inch, I'll not hesitate on cutting off your head, _Kyoraku Shunsui_."

That strong and firm voice belonged to none other than Akira Mitsuhara, the twin brother. His eyes were like glaciers and his expression was emotionless as he intimidated. Differently from the times when he was still Shinigami, he was using a plain white kimono that already had some drops of blood staining it.

"Oh, my… When I thought the problem was solved, it came in double, huh…What a sad, busy day I had…"

He narrowed his eyes slightly raising his hands in a carefree way of demonstrating his surrender.

The subordinates were so afraid of the furtive boy that their legs trembled, not knowing what to do, their members didn't obey them. Chieko was astounded and Even Aizen had some surprise displayed on his eyes as an entertaining plot unraveled.

Would Akira frivolously kill a former companion from work? Had this boy changed too much on those past years at the point of ceasing a life without a minor feeling of compassion? His icy, void eyes reflected what had in his lonely interior: nothingness. Was that the truth about him? Akira Mitsuhara had become worse than his own father?

 **Chapter 1/END**

And the lesson for today is: raising children is serious business! If you don't raise them properly, they'll become criminals! (just take a look at the example above.)


	21. Part III Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 2**

–Conditions **–**

Kyoraku raised his hands, almost in a hilarious way to demonstrate his surrender as Akira pointed a blade to his neck.

"Disobeying orders imposed, stealing back a sword, threatening a higher rank official, invading Muken, really… Children those days are scary…" he jested casting a brief glance to Aizen as if to blame him for that. "Akira-kun, you know that pointing your blade to me won't alleviate the sentence given by Central 46, right?"

"One or two more accusations, I couldn't care less…"

His dry tone matched his empty eyes as he stared at the first squad's commander. His resolve was not shaken. Kyoraku wondered when a diligent child like him had become so similar to a criminal.

"I see things are complicated, you're not even calling me a captain anymore… Since when have you become this rebellious, Akira-kun?" he narrowed his eyes slightly in some sort of pity.

"At the same time Soul Society decided I wasn't a Shinigami anymore. I don't care about titles or anything, it's not my obligation…" he declared brusquely "Well, not that you had any consideration for me before, since you've kept an eye on me since I've born, am I right?" a venomous sarcasm polluted his lips.

"You're really going to fight against me with your powers divided? You're still restrained…" the old captain looked at the black straps restraining his powers.

"Ah, this…" he glanced briefly unleashing his reiatsu, the restraints started to rip apart "Imprisoning me inside my house, controlling my powers… Did you think it would help? It was not a wise decision… You only kept me alive because you predicted someday my powers would be needed, that's what you've been doing for ages with anyone who has powers, right? " a brisk smile appeared on his lips, but it vanished right after "I didn't come here to cause any confusion, you see, I was just searching for my sister, also… I imagine given the situation we're in, you'll probably be recruiting anyone who can fight…"

His gaze landed on Aizen for a brief moment, but he averted after a second, concentrating his attention on Kyoraku.

"Let's make a deal… " Akira lowered his blade, for Kyoraku's relaxation.

"C-captain!" one of the servants contested.

"Calm down, let's listen to what he has to ask…" he sighed gesturing a stop for his subordinates.

Surprisingly, the one to begin the dialogue was Aizen, with a seemingly tranquil expression, but his voice was filled with a harmful irony:

"Akira, since when have you started disrespecting people?"

"…" the boy only narrowed his eyes, taking a gaze full of scorn to Aizen, then he averted it. " _Captain_ Kyoraku," he startled the new supreme Commander with de difference of addressing him "I'll make a deal…"

"… Ah, Akira-kun, you're sure a tough child…" he pulled his hat down a bit with a worried glint on eyes

"Akira-chan!" Chieko said in a reprehension tone.

A hand touched her shoulder, impeding her from stepping into the discussion, it was Aizen, he didn't need a word to make her understand she should stay quiet and watch.

"You came here to recur to your last resource, am I right?" Akira pointed to his own father with some disdain "I saw what's happening out there, I'll help, but I have one condition… "

"Ah, here he comes…"

He sighed heavily, those children were a headache, he again, turned his gaze to Aizen, although he wanted to blame their father for their bad tendencies, he knew that he and the other members who were taking care of those children had part on this bad influence…They simply didn't know what to do with them, and one of them ended up going completely astray while the other was starting to step off the road… What a sad destiny…

Akira approached the captain and whispered something. Kyoraku's eyes widened in surprise for a bit, then he patted the boy's shoulder and smiled relaxed.

"Perfect. That's a good deal…" Then… he adjusted his hat giving a darker shadow to his face "Take those two out of here, it's time for the adults to talk…"

He asked one of his subordinates to take the twins out, Akira quietly accepted the decision, but Chieko was nervous.

"C-come with me, please…" the man was extremely insecure and frightened with the girl

"H-huh?" she frowned indignant.

"Chieko, enough. Don't waste their time."

Akira's tone was stern, it remembered his sister of the old times when he still had strength to berate her about her pranks. He stretched his hand and she immediately understood what he wanted almost as if they had communicated by telepathy, handing him the two keys she had stolen.

"Here." He returned the keys to Kyoraku, bowing apologetically. "I'll watch her closely next time…"

Chieko's brows swirled in sadness and she followed him quietly. The man assigned to take them out accompanied the twins with some reluctance, after seeing their frivolous personalities. The moment they left, Kyoraku turned to Aizen who was also watching de departure of the twins.

"Ah, she even stole some keys…" he suspired "Are you happy seeing what they've become when you were here?"

"Should I be elated?" he asked in an ironical tone.

"I guess not…" he adjusted his hat again "Now, let's get to business…" the pink-robed captain started.

"Using anyone who has powers… Akira is sure an intelligent child… Don't you think?" Aizen had some sarcasm on his voice.

"I'd be happier if he wasn't a troublemaker…"

"Well, why did you concede the grace of your presence?"

"Would you happen to be interested on going outside?"

"… Do you mean the Soul Society currently being destroyed by Ywach…?"

"… You're not an easy person to deal with…"

"Neither you are."

"I can see who those two took after, a pity… They'd be cuter if they took after their mom…"

His comment made Aizen narrow slightly the eyes. Kyoraku would have a lot of troubles to surveil that man if he really took him outside.

.

.

.

 **Outside Muken,**

"Akira-chan…" Chieko poked softly her brother with an elbow "What did you say to Captain Kyoraku? What will you do?"

"That's not important…"

In fact, the pact he had just made with Kyoraku was to keep his sister out pf the battle while Akira would promptly lend his powers to Soul Society even not being a Shinigami. Also, he promised to obey them after everything had solved. But he didn't tell that to his sister or she would be distressed and irritated with him.

"Miss…" The man guiding them called "You shall come with me to the area where the wounded are…"

"What?! But, Akira-chan…"

"This is your mission..."

"But…"

On the next minute, Akira used the grip of his sword to hit her neck, and she fainted, the man accompanying them hurriedly picked her before she hit the ground.

"W-what are you doing?!" he asked exasperated.

"Take her out here, the battlefield is not suited for this girl…"

Impressed with the crude, ruthless tone he used, the man disappeared from his sight taking Chieko away.

From the sky strange creatures formed by eyes and black matter started to pour down, contaminating Seireitei. Akira unsheathed his sword apprehensively, just what were those?

He cut them, but they continued to regenerate and persecute him. He was chased to the battleground where many other Shinigami also had trouble dealing with those odd monsters. It was when he felt that monstrous, horrific reiatsu.

"Father…?" he mumbled looking back, to the source of those powers.

Aizen was sitting on a stone chair, of course they wouldn't let him free, yet, in a second he destructed the monsters they had been having trouble to kill. It irritated him, but he had to admit his father was strong, he went to the place where everyone was gathered.

They were also troubled fighting against the strange monsters, but when Aizen told them to use their reiatsu, he simply crushed the creatures in a minute, astonishing them. However, it was not finished yet, from the debris left by the destructive battle, a quincy arose, it was Nanana Najahkoop, he immediately attacked the most immobile person and also, the person who was ruining the monsters, Akira was just arriving at the place where his father was, to see with his own eyes if Kyoraku had really took that man outside, but he had a different sight:

" **No!"** he shouted after watching the attack hitting Aizen, she gritted his teeth turning to the quincy "You…"

The attack was based on finding "holes" on people's reiatsu's and expand them to the point they would die or become incapacitated to fight. Indeed, he should've killed Aizen, but the man didn't even blink or fainted, he only quivered feeling the pain from the blow.

.

.

.

Aizen found himself on a familiar place, it had the smell of nostalgia from his old days. The wooden floor and the entrance to the garden, that place was definitely… His thoughts were broke when he listened to a voice:

"Sousuke."

His eyes widened a bit after listening, it had been a long time since someone had called him like that, he recognized that person and the warm, welcoming tone used. In the middle of the room, there was Yue, she sat on the ground and patted a place in front of her, gesturing for him to come.

"Yue…?" his expression became blank as he stared at the woman.

"Come here…" she gestured nervously. "Hurry."

His mind was in a state of confusion, he was reviving the memories from 33 years ago, when he still was a captain on Soul Society. Why was he remembering that now? Was it a side-effect from the hit he had just received? He sat down and a sweet smile played on Yue's lips.

Many years had passed, but he couldn't forget that day… Why was it still lingering on his memory? It was simply ludicrous that such inutile feelings were attached to that frail piece of recollection.

"You seem enthusiastic about something, Yue-san…"

"Ah, I have some things to tell you, just sit down and listen to me, right?"

He sat down quietly, her smile remained on face, but the traits of her expression changed subtly. Her eyes had a faint sorrowed glint and a serious vibe as she looked at him.

"It's rare to see you being so earnest… Did something happen?" he asked politely.

"No… Nothing has happened but I'm happy to see you're worried about me." She chuckled. "Well, I have many things to say, first about the twins…"

"Did they do something _again_?" he raised a brow slight curious about the children, they were well-known in the house for causing troubles.

"No, they didn't… But I'd like you to take proper care of them, right? You mustn't be too harsh, they're still children, you need to at least demonstrate you care about them, right? Also…"she held his face with both hands, pressuring and bringing her face closer to look into his eyes "You'd better not lie to them, if you set the example, they'll be liars, if you do that, I swear god I'll come back from death realms to torment your dreams." The last part was a threat.

"I'd love to see you in my dreams." He joked and she let him go.

"I'm serious." She crossed her arms, frowning.

"I'm too."

"Anyway," she sighed "Don't let them go to dangerous place and do not let them do as they please, or they will become spoiled. As for you…" she was interrupted.

"I don't understand why you're giving those orientations, Yue-san…" his serene smile tried to pull out the true intentions behind that conversation.

She sighed and smiled briefly before telling in a calm, aloof manner:

"Well, it's not a secret, you should now at this point…"

His eyes passed by a transformation, they became cold, and his expression froze as his lips closed in a thin line. Soon, that expression faded when Yue suddenly pulled his head smoothly and kissed his forehead softly.

"Lastly, be careful you too…"

His eyes opened and wavered for a brief moment, but he soon recovered his composure after she let him and smiled from a corner to another of her face, as if nothing was bothering her. She had been always like this, she may have told him he was a liar, but she was also one, maybe, that's how they ended up getting along well.

He didn't understand why she had that conversation with him. If it was either her intuition, or only a coincidence, it will remain as a mystery. However, on that day, Yue Mitsuhara lost to her illness.

"To remember of this day in the battlefield… What a tiring experience…" Aizen closed his eyes, and when he opened, there was a completely different scenario on sight.

There were many focus of smoke, his orbs searched thoroughly on the place if the enemy was still standing, in a place, not far from his chair, he identified the quincy Nanana Nahjahkoop and a small silhouette near him.

The scene was clear when the smoke dissipated: the injured Nanana was stomping the head of Akira, who was on the ground. Kyoraku was nowhere to be seen, but he felt the reiatsu of the captain near the portal they were creating to go to Soul King's palace.

"Shit, boy! You're tougher than I expected! But that's what you gain! That must've hurt, your reiatsu is in pieces now!"

The quincy blurted out, stomping on the head of the fallen former-shinigami, until he felt an instantaneous shiver running on his spine and his leg instinctively stopped before pushing more the head of the enemy on the ground. His feet almost was cut off with the sudden burst of reiatsu, he jumped back alarmed with that power and sweated, looking at the source.

"Seriously, that guy is already fine…?" the quincy damned the smiling Aizen who seemed utterly unaffected by his attack, unlike the boy he was almost killing.

"Oh, sorry, did it hit you? I was just testing how long my reiatsu can extend…" his dark, grave tone matched perfectly the calm, menacing smile he had on face.

"Guh…" Akira struggled to raise his head a bit, his vision was blurred, and he almost couldn't see his father or even the enemy distant from him. "You… What are… doing?" his words came jumbled as a consequence of his mentally instable state.

"Ah, that's disappointing, Akira. The captains from Gotei 13 had high expectations, but you won't be able to fulfill their hopes if you lose here."

"I don't… Want to listen it from you…" he frowned, trying to stand, but his forces failed as he tried. "Guh…"

Regardless of his injuries, his reiatsu continued to pour out, he wasn't able to control it properly even after many years training at the shinigami's academy.

"Hey, I'll finish him soon and after that, I'll finish you!" Najahkoop adverted Aizen and used his abilities to create more openings on Akira's reiatsu.

Akira yelled in pain and his reiatsu was destroyed, contrary to his senses, his fingers were twinging searching for the grip of his sword, and he finally grabbed it again to fight.

"Humph!" Najahkoop stomp on Akira's hand "Are you retarded? You can't win! Look at your body, you're dying soon…"

"Shit, I hate to rely on the others to accomplish a job…" he let out a scuffed laugh.

"Are your ears failing?!" the quincy frowned in vexation "You will-" he raised his feet to stomp on Akira's head

"Fool… Who has said I would be your opponent…?" he stretched his sword towards his father "Shigoku, _Tsukuru_ "

" **Time"**

A powerful wave of reiatsu flowed from Akira's body to the edge of his blade and it was thrown to Aizen's location. It exploded creating a strange white smoke.

At that time, Kyoraku who on another place, saw the smoke and felt Akira's reiatsu, realizing there was something strange, he immediately left the portal and went to the place, his eyes widened open when he finally got to see the scenario.

The quincy blinked in confusion and a mocking grin formed on his face, gradually, he laughed.

"Have you gone nuts?! You've attacked your own companion, imbecile!"

Kyoraku frowned perplexed, if Akira's bankai second form turned him into a grown man, then… Why did he use it on Aizen? What would be the effects? His mind only understood what Akira had done when the smoke was blew by the air and an insightful view reached his eyes.

Aizen Sousuke was standing, free from the straps binding him to the chair, on top of that, he was using the clothes he wore during his time on Las Noches.

"No… how…?" Kyoraku unsheathed his sword "Akira-kun, you did something terrible…" he adjusted his hat with a wry smile "But I can't complain, since I was the one who brought him to Seireitei…"

Even Aizen seemed fazed, he looked at his own free hands and a quiet, faint smile was born on his lips.

"I see… Breaking time rules doesn't apply only to moving forward… Retroceding time also works… Although it seemed obvious, you did well hiding it, Akira…"

His gaze turned to the confused quincy who sweated profusely, stunned with the peculiar happening.

"Just what did happen?! Weren't you dead?"

Najahkoop shouted angered, but his mouth closed when he felt a strange, eerie aura, he again, jumped back nervously. Why was he a quincy recoiling for a mere Shinigami? Somehow, he felt fear, there was something very wrong with that man, moreover he was on the list of five people that Ywach told to be careful with.

Aizen's gaze turned to his side as he observed a cautious Kyoraku already pointing the blade to him.

"Are you sure it's to me you should be pointing your blade, Kyoraku Shunsui?" his eyes narrowed venomously.

"Ah, sorry, it's only my instinct saying you're more dangerous than that guy over there…" the seriousness wasn't dismissed on his tone as he joked.

"Humph… You also misinterpreted me, what a sad fate…" he sighed heavily.

On the next second, Aizen had vanished. He appeared by the side of the quincy who was stomping on Akira's head as a hobby. Aizen touched the quincy's shoulder firmly.

"Would you please remove your feet from my son's head…?"

Najahkoop had felt fear before, but nothing was compared to this sensation. His blood ran wild as he sensed the panic running on his veins, and his body moved alone, he had gotten far away from the enemy, and he panted like he had ran a long distance.

"Just what… Is that monster?"

Aizen's unchangeable smile was as peaceful as ever, he looked down and picked the sword his son was holding with one hand.

"Akira, I'll be borrowing your sword for a bit…" he told in a calm demeanor and looked at his opponent "Wouldn't you finish me after finishing him?" the former Shinigami provoked the enemy "Or you only had the courage to talk when I was chained?"

"G-guh… Shut up!" he blurted out in annoyance, and prepared to attack.

Before he stroke again, he simply saw a shadow passing by him, it was so fast that he only took notice of what was going on when he saw the blood splashing from his torso. There was a deep, big cut.

"Wha-"

Aizen was behind him. The eyes of the perpetrator of that blow were extremely ruthless, his arrogant tone was expressed all over his face when he looked from above to the enemy falling to his feet.

"Should I stomp on your head too?" he provoked with a sadistic smirk displayed on his lips.

Najahkoop trembled, losing his forces as his blood formed a pool around him. Aizen turned, as if he had lost his interest on the enemy. When he went back to where his son was, Kyoraku had already arrived at the place.

Aizen kneeled and supported Akira's body on his arm, inspecting the injuries. Albeit he was unconscious, his reiatsu kept leaking, it was exhausting his body and delaying the natural process of healing of his deep wounds.

"I understand… As long as his reiatsu keeps flowing, you'll be free… But, we can't let you remain like this…" the captain from the first squad casted a glance over the boy feeling compassion.

"If I continue to use his reaitsu to keep this form, he will die… I'll end up sealed again…"

"Are you saying that's not your intention being sealed again right now?" there was a slight frown on his brows as he pronounced that.

"You all really think very low of me… I'm offended." his smirk was imbued with irony as he closed his eyes to concentrate on something.

He put a hand over his son's body and used a healing Kido. Kyoraku's eyes widened as he watched the awkward scene, he was truly amused with the seemingly gesture of care. Then underneath all that almighty posture he was still a father after all...

After some seconds, Aizen stopped the process even though there were still injuries. He grabbed Akira's collar and threw him to Kyoraku, literally. The captain carefully picked the boy, to not cause more wounds, still impressed.

"Here. If you stop his flux of reiatsu for a while, he will survive."

He stated walking away until he reached the stone chair, sitting on it, as if waiting to be sealed once more.

"Oh… I didn't know you had a fatherly side… Universe is really mysterious…"

"Fatherly side? You misunderstood my actions again… If I had to depend on a child to get free, I'd not be considered a criminal worth of being imprisoned in Muken, right…?"

"You're right, I guess…." Kyoraku pressed a point on Akira's neck, and his flux of reiatsu failed, decreasing significantly.

Smoke popped out from the throne and involved Aizen as the time reversed back to his initial state of prisoner. Kyoraku stared at Akira with some sort of mercy, that boy had really given his all on that fight. He only heard Aizen's voice coming from amidst of the smoke:

"Moreover… Someone would get angry and torment my dreams if I didn't do anything…"

" _Someone_ …?" there was a hint of interest on the womanizer's voice, he pulled his straw hat a bit darkening his eyes and staring to the clear blue sky "I see…"

" _Angry woman are scarier than tempests…"_

Those were the last words the first squad commander pronounced in a whisper. Not long after. That war ended and without resorting to anyone's help, the criminal Aizen Sousuke escaped.

 **Chapter 02/END**

Ta-dan! What do you think about the chapter?


	22. Part III Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 3**

–Afterwards **–**

Akira heard the sound of steps hurriedly treading on the wooden floor. His eyelids were heavy as he forced them, but he finally could open it. His first sight was the ceiling above his head, it was unfamiliar. There was the smell of water and detergent, maybe someone had cleaned the place recently.

He sat slowly on the futon as the sheets slid to his lap. He put a hand on his head that ached. His entire body felt numb, but he still passed his eyes through the room to identify that place. Was it even in Soul Society?

The door of the room was opened and Ururu appeared. She was startled after seeing Akira conscious and ran away immediately, he only listened to her voice rumbling outside:

"Kisuke-san, Kisuke-san, he has awakened!"

So it was Urahara's house, how did he get there? He remembered fighting the quincy, then he had to free his father to fight, and… Wait… Where was his father? Where was everyone? His nervous eyes flashed around and he attempted to stand, but his legs didn't obey him, he ended up sitting on the ground again.

Some seconds after, Urahara arrived with his lively mood, ventilating his face with his fan.

"Akira-kun! You've awaken!" he sat near the boy "So, how are you feeling? You shouldn't abuse of your strength, your body is still recovering, but you'll be fine soon!"

"Urahara-san… Why am I…?" he had paused the sentence, waiting for some answer.

Akira's eyes had the same ingenuity from before, it seems he had regained his childish traits. Urahara felt happy after confirming it with his own eyes, he was worried the boy would have broken at that delicate age, but it was good to see he was still there.

"I'll explain everything…" he closed his fan telling in a more serious tone "For the time being, you must rest and eat properly… Or you won't grow more!" he joked to dispel the tension.

"What-" Akira felt a twinge on his spine, why was he acting like a parent now?

"Those instructions… I imagine that's what the person who let you here wanted…" the shadow on his eyes had a sorrowed tone as he talked.

"Huh…? The person who brought me here…? It was not you…?" he was confused "Then… Who…?"

"Well, let's postpone this tale to another time…" he chuckled suspiciously.

"I'm not going back to Soul Society, am I…?" he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"… Yes." The shop owner adjusted his hat, why he was the one to give the bad news for everyone? It was a tiring job, mentally speaking. "Someone brought you here because you would be treated like a criminal if you stayed there…"

"Urahara-san… I'm sorry…" he bowed "It must have summoned lots of troubles for you…"

"Nah." He gestured with his fan "That's fine, since I started living on the human world, my bonds with Souls society rusted anyways, it's not like I tell them everything I do… Furthermore, considering you a criminal it's their perspective, I don't have the same line of thought as them…"

His eyes flickered for a moment and he continued with his head lowered to not show the tears forming on its corners. The clumsy shop owner again interrupted his moment before he really started crying:

"What I mean is, don't worry, while you're in the human world under my care, they won't dare to do anything bad to you…"

"… Thank you…"

He bowed obtusely again, and sat back in a jump when Urahara stood up. The man would probably let him rest more and wake him when he got better, but the blonde halted his steps at the threshold and turned back opening his fan with a clang.

"Ah, I almost forgot! There's someone here that was anxious to meet you!" he stated giggling "Wait a second!"

He thumbed up and closed the door. Akira's mouth twitched as he wondered just what was happening. Someone? Who? He had a bad feeling about that. No more than five seconds after, the door slid open again and someone stormed in the room.

"Akira-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Chieko jumped and gave a bear hug on her brother.

"Wah! Chieko, Chieko! You're hurting me!

"Huh…" she wailed "Akira-chan! I was so worried! Moron! Stupid! Idiot!"

"I understand, but… What the hell are you doing here?"

"What?!" she frowned and pouted, crossing her arms "I came to see you!"

"Sorry," he put a hand on his head feeling his headache worsen "That was not what I meant… I wanted to ask how you're here… And why."

"Well…" she chuckled as if delighted with her own memory "I took some days off to see you."

"That sounds very illicit." He declared in disbelief, coming from his sister, it was certainly another prank she was playing. He pitied her superiors now.

"Come on, I came here for you, don't be so harsh with your own sister, I was worried."

"Ah…" he sighed "Right. Right." He ruffled her head as if she was a child.

.

.

.

 **A day ago,**

 **Soul Society**

"Captain!" Nanao adjusted her glasses in a reprimand tone as she scowled at Kyoraku.

"Hm? Nanao-chan, what's the matter?"

"We need to hurry! There are many buildings needing reconstruction!" she remembered him.

"I know, I know, but… I took a moment off and this magnificent orange sky bewitched my eyes… Isn't it beautiful?"

"If you have time to look at the sky, use this time to help!" a vein popped out on her forehead "By the way, you're being a bad influence on Chieko-chan, recently she had been mimicking your ill habits of hanging around idly!"

"Hm… Chieko-chan, huh…" he put a hand on his chin "Did you see her?"

"Huh?" the bespectacled woman was startled "No, I thought she was with…" she looked around, but there was no trace of the girl.

"… I see…" the captain sighed "Where could she have gone to… Hm?"

Meanwhile, behind a destructed wall, Chieko giggled, she had been hiding all the time and overheard their conversation. She would escape to the human world after receiving the information her brother was "kidnapped" to that place. She wanted to see him.

Not wasting a second, she vanished using her shunpo. What she couldn't know was that right after she left, her captain sighed heavily and looked at the sky again, Nanao also was more serious.

"Captain Kyoraku… Are you sure it's fine to let her go like this…?" her question had a slight worried tone and her brows curved up in concern.

"Yes, she will only visit her brother, when she feels like, she'll come back…" he adjusted his straw hat to get a clearer vision of the sky. "We've already controlled them a lot, and it was a terrible mistake… I don't want to commit the same mistakes from the past… Just let her be for a while… We'll build a new Soul Society from now, on Nanao."

"Captain…" her sorrowed murmur matched the beautiful orange sky.

.

.

.

 **Back to Urahara's house**

"Chieko… How long are you staying here…?" Akira's brows twirled as he wondered if his sister would bug him for more time.

"Only a week, Urahara-san said it's the time you'll be fully recovered! But-" she hugged him again "Akira-chan I will miss you! Yet, you seem fine! You even got a human body!"

"That was not a gift and I'm not a child! I'm only inside this human body because he said it would help recovering…" he pushed the face of his sister, but her happy smile didn't fade, irritating him.

"Anyway!" she abruptly let him go, making him almost fall to the ground "I'll come and visit you any time I can, right?! Call me if you need anything!"

"Like I'd need you for something… I'm more worried that you will need me on Soul Society…" he said in a provoking tone.

"Don't be an ungrateful child and refuse your sister's love! I'm serious!" she crossed her arms, as if scolding him.

"Right, right…" he sighed "I'll miss you too, I won't ask you to not get in danger, you're the type of person who is always calling for troubles, just don't be caught, right? And don't make our grandmother worry too, she may not be fond of us, but she's still our family, both mother and I came as a deception for her, she'll end up dying from disappointment if something happens to you…"

"…"

She didn't answer but a sincere and bright smile illuminated her face. Her brother was surprised for a moment, he could tell the difference between her usual smile and when it was something special.

"Akira-chan…" she ruffled his hair "You're a good child, don't worry. You shouldn't give any credit to what that old men said when they judged you… Just look at what you're doing, after everything mommy's family did to you, you still worry about then. I'm proud as an older sister to see my young brother will become a fine man."

"Wha-" he shoved her hand away, abashed "Enough, I don't need your praises!"

Urahara observed the twins quietly from a breech on the door. His posture relaxed as he saw the things were going well, his preoccupations had diminished. The entire week was cheerful with Chieko around, she was a girl blessed with liveliness. When she left, her brother was missing her, but he would soon get better.

The blonde shop owner also taught Akira about many things from human world and explained he should experience a normal human life while he could, it would help him learning many things too. He wasn't animated with the idea, but he accepted it as a form of education.

He would attend to the same school as Ururu and Jinta. Urahara promised him that he would give the support needed, and when Akira matured enough on the human age, he could choose if he wanted to leave his house or live there. Akira felt it was enough giving assistance to him for some years, he wanted to live his own life from now on, even more after all the years of pressure on Mitsuhara's household.

On his first day on school, he was walking together with Jinta and Ururu who taught him the way to their middle school.

"Hey, you'd better not get into troubles on the first day!" the red-haired said in an almost threatening tone

"…" Akira only raised a brow. He was never the troublemaker to begin with, his sister played that role for him, contrary to Jinta's insinuations, he was the disciplined one. "Okay."

He watched people passing by, uninterested the monotone daily life wasn't something he was a fan of. Not that his duties on Soul Society were very different also, but… He just didn't feel he fitted that place. His inexpressive sight was bewildered with something.

Far from them, turning to the right corner of another street he had the impression he had just caught a glimpse of someone familiar… He stopped and, astonished for some moments, his eyes wavered.

"No…" he shook his head. "It couldn't be her…"

"What's the matter, huh?" Jinta scowled

"Nothing, sorry." He rushed to follow his companions.

.

.

.

 **Karakura Town,**

 **Night time**

The human world was peaceful, the night quietly slips past the sky as the stars bring light for the city. Ichigo and the others exterminated the hollows nearby under the crescent moon. Akira wasn't helping them under Urahara's orientations, he gave a little advice, saying the boy should stay still for some months, until everything on Soul Society was settled, and he, of course, accepted without a complaint.

Everyone was taking their own measures and going back to their normal routines, the only person who was left on a completely disconcerting situation was… Aizen Sousuke. He too, was in the human world after escaping. Although that place was surveilled by the Gotei 13, he didn't have any other option. Going back to Hueco Mundo was out of question, there wasn't anything valuable for him there, the same for the human world, but at least, he could decide what to do on that place. Should he restart his plans on creating a key to Soul Palace? It would be a really hard job, he had lost everything he had to accomplish his goals, now he only had himself, and he thought it was good enough to begin again.

His eyes flashed through the streets, watching those useless humans walking around, unconcerned about their own lives, smiling like there was something good about the short lives they leaded. His disinterest was founded on the loathing sensation of superiority.

Aizen's spiritual body couldn't be seen by those peoples with any or low spiritual powers as he watched them from the sky. He thought about mingling on the crowds, but he was still analyzing if he should or not recur to a human body. His patience was admirable, but it was reaching its limits, he didn't want to postpone his plans longer than the whole time he invested until he almost grasped his dreams.

His cold gaze turned to the side as he felt the presence of a hollow, he also felt the reiatsus of Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Ishida. They couldn't localize him because he was concealing his reaitsu until now, and they probably wouldn't pick a fight with him even if they felt his reiatsu, not without a plan or before contacting Soul Society.

He jumped to the streets and walked amongst the humans, with one of his hands on pocket. He stopped for a moment, his reflex didn't even show on the glasses from the stores. Someone stumbled on him, it was a man accompanied by a friend.

"What happened?" the friend asked

"I don't know…"the black-haired man scratched his head confused "I just… Stumbled onto something…"

"What?! Stop imagining things!"

Aizen smiled briefly, he was utterly invisible on that world. Probably those friends of Ichigo would see him clearly, but that didn't matter, they wouldn't recognize him unless he unleashed his reiatsu.

His steps paused once more after some meters, not far from that place on the side walk he saw something disturbing. His inexpressive face changed for a moment, he was perplexed and amused at the same time. His eyes were transfixed on that only sight.

There was a young woman on the late middle of her twenties walking, talking happily with a friend. What was strange, was her appearance, she had a cerulean-blue hair tied in a side-braid ornamented with small flowers of sakura, her eyes were definitely gray colored, her skin was fairly pale, but her cheeks were slightly pink, maybe a signal of her health. Her lips were peach-colored. She was entertained talking with her friend.

His mood immediately changed. It wasn't possible was it? How? Why? Many questions passed by his incomprehensible mind as his brows furrowed as a result of the complex feelings awakening inside him as he tried to solve that maze.

He followed her with eyes as she passed by him, and for a second, he had the impression their eyes met. She was only a common human, certainly she couldn't see him too.

 **Chapter 03/END**

Thanks for your reviews and appreciation!

Surprise! It's this new "Yue" on the covert! What do you think about the finale of this chapter, my dear readers?


	23. Part III Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 4**

–Restart **–**

A howl echoed through the night, a new hollow appeared. Ichigo and the others were occupied.

"Ishida, I'm going over there, can you finish the things here?" the orange-haired promptly leaped, but the presence of the hollow was erased. "Huh…?"

He felt a faint, reiatsu near the hollow before it vanished, he had sensed it before, but… Where?

"It seems someone else did the job…" Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"Huh… that's strange, Sado and Inoue are on another place…" the substitute shinigami put a hand on his chin "Forget it, I'm getting paranoiac…"

.

.

.

Aizen followed the woman who was similar to Yue. Of course, the appearance was the same, but it was impossible she was the same. When souls died on Soul society, they went back to the human world, in a different shape. That meant a person who died on the soul's world wouldn't go to the human world with the same appearance, moreover their memories were erased.

From the top of a house he observed as she parted ways with her friend. The way she talked, everything resembled of Yue, of course, he lost his interest, she was only a human reminding him of his old days. When he turned to leave the place, he felt the presence of a hollow far away from that point and looked at the direction where he felt it.

Another power surged next to the hollow, but it vanished on a second, also, the power of the hollow disappeared completely after that. Aizen could recognize the one who probably killed the monster…

"Akira… Even out of Soul Society he struggles to be a Shinigami… Is that the life you want to lead even on human world…? What a foolish child…" he closed his eyes with some disappointment on his tone.

He casted a side-glance to the woman on the street once more, for the last time before going, but his curiosity was picked again when he noticed she was standing still, with her eyes focused on the same direction he felt the powers of that hollow. His eyes narrowed sharply.

The truth was, after he fused with Hogyoku, he had become careless and overbearing, that's why he used to not pay close attention to humans or people with low spiritual powers. Nevertheless, he only noticed now her powers were above average, not so strong as any of Ichigo's companions, but it was higher than those of an ordinary human. She felt that hollow from far away, that meant she had accurate senses.

Then, her eyes stationed on him. That didn't make sense. Was she really able to see him? Not that it matter, the main cause of his faze was still how there could be someone so similar to Yue.

There was the remote possibility it was her true soul inside that body, although he didn't like that option. If it was really Yue, then he should let her as she was now, she seemed to lead a common, peaceful life, more than that, she was _healthy_. Wasn't it wondrous? She deserved, at least that sign of respect, to live a good life once.

He turned back and left as if he had never been there, startling her. She stared to that rooftop for some time, confused on what was happening there.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Akira was on the training ground, Urahara was helping him controlling his powers again. He had been stabilizing better his reiatsu, also he could keep his hollow form for more time.

The boy was already tired, going to school and training after was no joke. He sat down panting to breathe after using consecutive kidous.

"Akira-kun… There's something I always wanted to ask you…"

"Proceed."

"How did you get hollow powers? Were you attacked by a hollow when you were a child?"

The shadow covering his eyes and his unusual collected tone indicated how serious he was about the matter, Akira frowned slightly.

"No… Since I was a child I always dreamed with a hollow chasing after me… The same hollow… My mother used to dream with it too… Father told to me and to Chieko that mom was attacked by a hollow on Soul Society…"

"Your father told…? Was she hurt by the hollow…?" his brow furrowed softly as his mind elaborated many theories at the same time.

"Hum… I don't know well… Mother told me this story when we lived together, but my sister knows more details about it… Even grandma doesn't know about it, father only told us… But I had only heard she was attacked and her health worsened after that… Not that she was very healthy to begin with…" he pondered with a hand on his chin.

"Did she have some sort of disease?"

"Yes, it was something quite similar to Ukitake-san's illness, but it was worse… The case is, when I and my sister were born, we somewhat inherited her 'nightmares' with this hollow… However she died from her disease, not from any attack or something like that…"

The shop owner silenced after the story. Akira may not have realized, but, his mother had probably been hurt during the attack, and that would explain why Akira himself was able to use the powers of a vaizard. A pity the boy wasn't aware, but Urahara thought it would be better if he did not mention it for the time being.

"Ah…" Akira blurted out as if he had noticed something "You must be asking that because of this, right…?"

He materialized his hollow mask on hand and showed it unashamedly. There was some curiosity on his expression as he raised a brow, telling that as if it was the most common thing for him:

"Vaizard, is that the name?"

"Oh, you're very informed…"

"I used to read a lot on Soul Society, I've told you the first time I came here, right? I read many documents mentioning your name, including those who had secrets written…" he chuckled in a low tone "My sister also can materialize one, of course it was a surprise for us too, more when we found out what was it, we've agreed to hide it from Soul Society, since they'd probably expel us from there like they did with the others… We had taken those sort of measures because we were constantly under surveillance due to our relation with _that person_." he sighed "Anyway, mother probably got hurt on that time and couldn't remember… Not that it matters now…"

"Is your mother still on Soul Society…?"

"No, she died long ago…" he declared without a hint of hesitation.

"I see… Well, I'm surprised you and your sister could keep this power in control without external help… Maybe…" he didn't finish the sentence, opening his fan as his analytical eyes scrutinized the boy, his thoughts could only lead him to a single possibility "Because they're twins…? Perhaps, the powers from the hollow divided into two and each one inherited only half of the powers…? Is that's how they're fine…?"

"Don't worry, it's not like that thing will take over me… We're in good terms, I'd say… My zanpakutou resembles a hollow… It seems that thing is feeble, and it can't bear the pressure from my reiatsu… I don't understand why, but, that's how things are…" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Like Kurosaki, huh…" the blonde thought, then, a line of thought crossed his mind and his eyes widened "Could it be that she was also attacked by a modified hollow…?" he frowned.

If that possibility was true, then, it could only mean it was Aizen's fault that her health had worsened, also there were many other consequences, like his son and daughter having hollow powers. That man was really that insane? Did he do it on purpose or was it only a coincidence that their mother was attacked? Wicked as Aizen was, he didn't doubt he could have done that as experiment, and it would be cruel if it was true. In addition, Akira already was filled with despise for his parent, he shouldn't tell any more that would burn his rage.

"Urahara-san?" Akira tried to understand what was happening inside the brilliant mind of his master.

"Ah, Akira-kun, I'm already satisfied! Let's continue your training." He cheerfully said, hiding his real feelings from that child.

"Sure…" he stood up determined and a bit nervous with the incoming challenges.

.

.

.

 **Urahara's shop**

 **Morning time**

In front of the shop an unusual client was standing. She looked at the entrance for some seconds before entering the place. The blue-haired woman stretched her head inside the house and called:

"Urahara-san! Are you here?"

A smile was drawn on her lips and her face became illuminated when she saw the sturdy Tessai coming in a hurry.

"Milady, may I help you?"

"Tessai-san, is Urahara-san here? I'd like to talk to him." She greeted him.

"I'll call him, enter, please." He showed the inner part of the house, inviting her.

She went to the guest room and tea was served for her. Ururu and Jinta were on the school, so the house was quiet and a bit cold, on her opinion.

"Yue-san! Welcome!" the blonde shop owner came shaking his fan to produce a breeze, his usual sloppy mood always pulled a chuckle out of her.

"Good morning, Urahara-san!"

"What did you come for today? I have new products that may help you!"

"I'll ask the same, the seals and those other gadgets. They work very well with the hollows going after me." She affirmed, sipping the tea.

"Then, how are you? Are you having many troubles with hollows lately? It seems your spiritual powers increased, I suppose there are more hollows chasing after you…" his serious and dry tone sounded worried.

"I'm fine with those products… But, yes, you're right, I can see more spirits now… And the hollows are coming more often… Just this week I was attacked twice…" she sighed heavily "Sure is hard dealing with them, but that Shinigami with orange hair you told about saved me… I pretended to not see him…" she giggled like she was doing some prank "I guess it would be better if he didn't know I could see him fighting… Youngsters these days are worried with those sorts of things, right?"

"Sure!" Urahara also laughed "Well, if something happens, you can use that cellphone I gave to you, it will allow you to call me or any Shinigami around immediately, and you can use the gadgets to, at least, protect yourself, also if you see any strange hollow, a different from those ones you're accustomed to see, tell me right away." He instructed and she nodded firmly at each orientation he gave to her.

Then, something came to her mind, and she pondered, traveling through her memories, as if something was bothering her.

"Urahara-san, you told me about the spirits once, but… Are there any spirits that can float on sky other than shinigamis…?" her brows curled up, perplexed.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Ah, nothing." She gestured "I was only wondering that…" she sipped more tea and putting the cup softly on the table

"There's something I'd like to ask too…" he continued in a calm tone "How are your nightmares… Are you still dreaming with that hollow…?"

Her gaze fell upon the table and her expression was slightly sad when he asked that. He sighed discreetly, he knew it was a hard subject for her, but he had to know, or it could be bad for her.

"Yes…" she directed her eyes to him "Recently it got worse… I don't know if it has something to do with my spiritual powers or if it's because I have been seeing many hollows, but…" she looked at her own hand "Well, it's not like it can harm me, it's only a silly dream…"

"I see…" he closed his fan "I'm sorry, but I don't have any kind of medicine to soothe your nightmares, well, you shouldn't worry about it now, just focus on being safe by the hollows from the real world, right?"

"Yes!" she smiled once again and stood up. "I have to go now, Urahara-san, my turn start at nine today, I'm going then."

"Ah, right!"

He accompanied her to the door and beckoned when she left the place, sending her out with a smile. Yue was a regular client of his shop. He was surprised because, aside from Kurosaki and his friends, there was another person with relatively high spiritual powers. Also, her case seemed to be special since she dreamed with a hollow and had spiritual powers since she has born, 32 years ago. Although she had many difficulties because she frequently saw spirits and was chased by hollows, she had a cheerful mood, with impressed him.

He took interest and studied the case based on the information she had told him, still he felt there were pieces lacking to complete that puzzle, like she couldn't remember about her family and her memories were confusing. What could it be…? It was when he noticed something strange… Akira Mistuhara also told him he had been dreaming with a hollow too, the hollow that had hurt his mother…

Putting a deep thought into the subject, his expression darkened. Could it be that the two cases had the same source? Maybe, Yue's mother had also been hurt by a hollow. Anyway, Yue wasn't a vaizard, as a human the consequence of having a parent injured by a hollow was acquiring spiritual powers, quite an uncommon case.

"I hope you'll be safe, Yue-san…" he mumbled for himself, almost as a pray for her wellbeing.

 **Chapter 06/END**


	24. Part III Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 5**

–The sunless sky **–**

Akira snorted annoyed, the rain was pouring outside and he still had his appointments. Living like a human seemed good at start, but it was becoming a boring routine. To stir his impatience, that day had started covered in dark clouds and he felt something wrong would happen, that bad feeling unsettled him.

"What's this ugly face for?"Jinta asked as a provocation.

"Nothing." He answered calmly, irritating more the other one.

The red-haired got more riled at each response, Akira didn't lose his composure even when people provoked him. "He is quiet and acts almost arrogant, as if he was in the control of the situation". It was what Jinta thought about him.

Ururu poked her brother with her elbow, as if indicating him to stop committing his bully thing. Akira had had lots of troubles on his life already, Urahara told them to treat him well and not pry on his past too much.

Jinta opened his mouth to complain, but he stopped. The three children looked to the side, they felt a presence of a hollow, distant from the place they were. For some seconds, they were silent and the rain seemed to pour heavier outside.

The red-haired young gangster sighed and turned, going out of the house with a serious face.

"Let's go, we're going to get late at school…"

"… You're right…" Akira looked once more to the place the hollow was, and left to school with those weird siblings.

.

.

.

 **Night time,**

Yue looked at the clock hanging on the wall, her turn was ending, she sighed. The day was rainy, it was cold outside, more than that, what really bothered her was the sky covered in clouds, not even a ray of sun broke through those dim dark smoke-like clouds. Furthermore, many hollows appeared on the human world. It contaminated her heart with a feeling of uneasiness.

She left the hospital hurriedly, her job as a nurse occupied her all day long on some days of the week, and it was almost her day off. She'd open her umbrella, but the rain had stopped, then she left to take the train.

The streets were lonely and conspicuously dark at that hour of night. She felt the presence of a hollow emerging far from her and turned back to look at the direction.

"What's happening those days…? Urahara-san told to be careful and tell him if something happened… Did he predict this?" she sighed in dismay walking to the train station.

For some reason, she disliked rainy days, it wasn't solely because of the rain. A strong vibration made her body tremble as the palpitations of her heart got stronger. She had that strange sensation sometimes, that something was wrong. Her ears caught some vibrations and she heard a whistling-like sound filling her head, then she turned back again, there was an opening in the sky.

Dark matter came out of that fissure in the sky, she knew what it meant, and started to run as fast as she could. A hollow was coming. When it head came out, he widened the opening and landed on the ground, howling menacingly, she ran fast, but her heart beat as if it wanted to come out of her chest, a piercing pain knocked her.

She dropped on her knees, with a thump and supported one of her arms on the ground putting a hand to clench her chest. What was happening? She hasted to look for some gadget on her purse to defend from that hollow, it was when she finally noticed…

"Where… Where is my purse…? Don't tell me…"

Her eyes widened open. She slapped her own forehead, she had forgotten it in the hospital, what a moron. She stood up staggering and supporting her hand on the nearest wall. She glanced back, the hollow looked back at her and started the persecution.

Yue tried to run, at that point her dress was drenched in rain and mud from when she fell to the ground, she was sure her speed wasn't enough to escape, however, if she distracted the hollow while a Shinigami came, she could stay alive. The palpitation stopped, but her legs still were wobbling as she ran panting.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she murmured with a concerned face.

.

.

.

Aizen walked on the streets without any purpose, thinking about his next steps. Urahara seemed unaware he was there, but smart as that man was, he'd probably figure it out or at least suppose it soon.

Ichigo was always occupied with those minor hollows, his friends too, there was a remote possibility they'd caught a glimpse of him, but nothing more. Aizen leaped to the sky and walked looking at the seemingly gloomy sky.

A hollow distracted him. It appeared nearby, it seems there was a person with spiritual powers around… His eyes narrowed when he sensed that power, it came from… On the next second, he had vanished using his shunpo.

.

.

.

Yue was getting tired, she stopped and turned back, the hollow was already some meters near her, she frowned frustrated, after all those years escaping why did she have to meet a hollow on that day?!

The monster stopped and breathed deeply before letting out a powerful roar that produced a wave of wind, she was dragged back a bit, and protected her eyes using her arms. When the wind stopped, the hollow was already in front of her. It was a curled-masked hollow with robust arms.

The hollow raised one arm with his clenched fists, and descend it. She was sure she'd be smashed by that, the scene passed slowly, her sight was blocked by a person. She thought it would be a Shinigami, but it wasn't. That person was wearing pure white.

He stopped the hand of the hollow with one hand only, she was impressed, but… Who was that? His gaze landed on her for some seconds as he held the punch of the hollow with his hand like it was something very common for him. There was a serene, unpreoccupied smile on his lips, but his eyes were somewhat cold under the gentleness he tried to express. His attention then, went to the hollow again.

The monster was applying force, for sure, but the man was not even blinking. His eyes froze like ice and his faint smile didn't match his next words.

"… What a foolish creature…"

The hollow recoiled, feeling pressured and roared again. It was so fast Yue couldn't understand, she didn't see that man moving, but, when she noticed, he was already behind the monster and the hollow was cut in half, the creature's body turned into black flocks and disappeared, the same way when shinigamis killed those creatures. Her eyes wavered, beyond amazing, it was fearsome.

Then that man finally turned to her, there was something uncanny about his smile, it remained on his face all the time even while he killed that hollow. She felt a bit nervous, but she presumed he wouldn't hurt her since he saved her from that monster.

"Thank you…"

She bowed unsure of his true intentions, keeping an eye on his actions to guarantee he wouldn't attack her too. There was a hint of stupefaction on her expression when she listened to his next sentence:

" _Yue-san_ , it seems you're still a magnet for troubles… "

"Hm…"

She frowned slightly, trying to find out if at some point she had seen that man before, she should remember him for sure if she had seen him more than once, but there was nothing on her recollection, albeit she had the impression she already knew him, and from the way he addressed her by the first name, he would or be a pervert or someone who knew her.

"I'm sorry but…"

" _Who are you?_ "

He was surprised for a moment and she could understand the candor of the feelings being expressed on his eyes at the time. However, his honesty faded when a heavy sigh came out from his mouth. His usual deceitful smile was present on his face again.

"A passerby…"

That barefaced lie stirred her irritation a bit. He couldn't believe she would fall for that, right?

"Are you kidding?" she raised a brow in annoyance. What was wrong with him?

"No, I'm not…"

Then, she looked from tip to toe, trying to make a fast analysis, until she realized and clasped her hands together reaching to her ow conclusion:

"Ah, you're the one who was on the rooftop other day, aren't you?" she finally smiled after the discovery.

"You're a human, right? How can you see spirits?" he inquired dryly, this time, she felt a chill running down her spine.

"Why should I answer?" she crossed her arms, frowning "You too are hiding things from me, right? You're not a Shinigami, are you?"

Again, surprised stroke him. Did she know about shinigamis too? He let out a muffled chuckle, it was amusing how she was similar to Yue Mitsuhara, in many ways. The Yue he knew was also a woman who knew many things, even when he did his best to occult it from her, right? Also, she had the same courageous attitude from her previous life.

"Why do you think so?"

"They're always using black, but you're wearing white…" she pointed at him and her eyes narrowed "Or are you an ex-shinigami?" she gestured for him to not answer immediately after "It doesn't matter, I'm grateful for your help, I'm Yue Ayashima and you are…?" she stretched her hand amicably.

His expression changed again, his frivolous gaze narrowed sharply and his mouth curved down. Did she have the same name too? Was it a joke from Soul King or was it a terrible error from Soul society on the process of bringing a soul to the human world?

"My name is not important… Goodbye."

He turned back, as if uninterested on keeping a conversation, she stretched her hand towards him, but it was too late. He vanished before she could ask him another question.

"What's wrong with him?" she scowled. "What a crass guy!"

Sighing again, she also left the dark street, unaware Aizen was still observing from afar. There was a slight frown on his forehead as he invented theories about what was happening.

She had lost her memories for sure, as if it was not bothersome enough, she held the same appearance and even the same first name. He could've just had let that hollow kill her, but again, he interfered. Had he become emotional after passing two years enclosure on Muken? What a sad thing.

He left when she rushed her steps to turn on the corner ahead, after he was sure everything was all right. What a problem, she even had spiritual powers on a level that allowed her to see him.

.

.

.

 **Soul Society**

Chieko wandered on the corridors of the eightieth squad with her arms behind her head, bored. She didn't get a formulary to transfer to the first squad. She was sulky, now her captain was always busy. Also, she supposed he wouldn't trust her enough to concede her wish of going to the first squad.

"Chieko-chan." A male voice called her.

Her eyes almost popped when she saw her captain with a bubbly, suspicious smile on the entrance of the corridor, calling her with a gesture.

"Come here!"

"Captain! What are you doing here?" she approached hesitantly "Did you come to play?!" her face illuminated with the idea.

"No…" he coughed, adjusting his hat "Unfortunately we can't play today, but I'll give you a gift instead…"

"Gift?" she jumped animatedly.

"Yes, look!" he showed a paper.

"Hm… That's…"

"Your transference…"

"Ah!" she practically stole the paper from his hand "Captain!" her eyes wavered in happiness and she embraced him on her momentum of excitation, jumping joyfully "I'll go to the first squad too?!"

"Ah…" he sighed heavily "No, Chieko-chan…"

Her happiness faded slowly and she was confused. She stared at him searching for a response, he was worried and serious, and continued:

"You'll be going to the fifth squad."

Her orbs oscillated. Why did he choose that one? Then, she looked into his eyes expecting a sincere and detailed explanation, she would be very hurt if he meant to provoke her by transferring to the squad where her father was a captain before:

"Captain, why did you choose this squad?"

"… Ah…" he sighed "I knew it would happen, listen… What would you do if I told you I was not the one who decided it…?" his smile also disappeared.

"Central 46?"

He was amazed she could tell right away what was happening, and lowered his hat, a bit ashamed for again, being incapable of helping her. A smile sprout on her lips again, she seemed relieved with his declaration.

"It's all right, captain!" she patted his shoulder softly "You took your time to come here to tell me personally, I'm not angry with you…" she rushed her steps and walking back to the corridor "I'll spread the news!"

She waved happily as if nothing had happened. It was what concerned more Kyoraku, he could never know what that child was thinking, and in some ways it was quite frightening, even more knowing the fact whose child she was… He only hoped her heart could remain pure.

.

.

.

 **Human World**

Yue was intrigued with the spirit that had helped her, of course, that man was on a level beyond normality, his powers, his posture, and there was the strange feeling she had seen him somewhere else…

There was only one person that could help her, the only authority she knew on that city that studied and understood deeply about hollows, lower rank spirits and other souls wandering in the human world.

It was late at night, she felt a bit abashed about bothering him at that hour, but… Her curiosity was stronger than her shame, she put a cloak and left her house.

.

.

.

 **Urahara's shop,**

 **Ten O'clock**

Akira supported his hand on a wall, his human body had been feeling numb since that afternoon. He looked at his own hand, it trembled a bit. He wasn't wounded, but his excessive training may have a part of blame in this, that may have weakened him, since his body was still unable to endure the lots of reiatsu he used during the fights.

He felt a very warm sensation on his veins, but he was shivering when the cold breeze entered the house by the windows, he embraced himself, but it wasn't helping. He walked slowly out of his room, at that hour Ururu and Jinta were already sleeping, he knew because the house was quiet, something that did not happen when they were around. Tessai was organizing some things from the shop, he always did it after the closed, to let everything fine and clean for the next day.

Searching around, he tried to feel Urahara's reiatsu, he wanted to ask the blonde if that strange sensation he had was related to his human body, or if it was some problem with his spiritual body that was affecting his health.

He saw a light coming from a closed door on the corridor, that place was the guest's room… Why was the light on? Kisuke was there, he approached carefully, was he talking to someone at that hour? No, it wasn't possible, the shop was closed.

His breathe was irregular, he felt dizzy, but continued until he slid the door of the guest room open.

"Urahara-san… I'm not feeling well…" his voice was low and his gaze was lowered as he tried to keep standing, supporting his hand on the door.

There was a startle on the shop owner's face when he called. Soon, his expression soothed, however, the guest was also surprised.

"Akira-kun… Come here." The blonde called a bit worried.

"Hm… If he isn't feeling well, I can check him…" the female guest suggested.

That voice. Akira's heart skipped a beat, and he finally raised his eyes to look at the woman to whom Urahara had been talking. His eyes opened wide and oscillated, his jaw almost dropped, he was wordless.

In front of him, right now, there was a human woman with a side-braid ornamented with hairclips shaped after sakura flowers that matched with her cerulean-blue hair. Her eyes were gray, and had a gentle, warm vibe and her worried face was the same as…

"Mother…?"

On that day, everything went black on his vision as the darkness spread through his whole body, sending him to the realm of dreams as he fainted. His mind collapsed with the sight of his deceased mother. Akira Mitsuhara fell inside the deep abyss of his inconsolable heart.

"Akira-kun!" Urahara shouted standing on an instant and rushing to aid the boy, supporting the boy's backs on his arm.

"W-what's happening…?" Yue also stood promptly, helping Urahara "Did he just call me mother…?" she gulped worriedly.

Urahara narrowed his eyes and casted a suspicious side-glance to Yue who had her attention focused on the boy who had difficulty in breathing. She touched his forehead delicately with her slim fingers. Kisuke's ponderation was disrupted by her concerned tone:

"Oh, no… He's burning… Urahara-san, could you bring water and a towel? That's no wonder he called me mother he must be hallucinating from the fever…" her brows curled up in sadness.

"Yes…" he gently handed Akira to her and left the room.

Yue placed the boy on her lap, taking a peek at his face, he seemed to be struggling against something.

"He seems to be in pain…" she said in a worried tone "Hang in there… We'll take care of you…"

She combed a strand of his hair back with some concern, hoping that the boy would at least, have good dreams to shove away his pain.

 **Chapter 05/END**


	25. Part III Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 6**

–Yue, again **–**

The blue-haired woman picked a syringe and inserted some medicine on the veins of the boy, when she finished. She sighed in relief and turned back, to look at the shop owner.

"That will lower his fever, by tomorrow he must be better, but it would be good if you gave this to him… " she handed some pills "By the way, you said there were two more children sick…" she asked worriedly.

"Ah, yes, the other two who live with me, it seems they three caught a fever because they came back from school under this hefty rain…" he gestured with his head for her to follow him.

"Come, I'll show you their room… Tessai is taking care of them now…"

"Right." She stood up.

Before going, Yue took a last glace to the boy leaning on the futon, her eyes wavered in some sort of pity for that child. For some reason, her heart felt as heavy as that rain even though she had never seen that boy. She left, closing almost completely the door, letting only a little breech, allowing the light from the corridor to come in, and the tiny ray of light illuminated Akira's pained face.

On his secret dreams, he was meeting a detestable creature that insisted to haunt his heart… If only that dream was a memory from the time when his real mother was still alive…

.

.

.

 **64 years ago,**

 **Soul Society,**

The thunders and lightning accentuated the shadows from the dark room of Mitsuhara household, the rain pouring outside almost breaking the ceiling gave an eerie vibe to the wooden house. Inside that room there was Yue, and at each one of her sides, one of the twins.

Akira and Chieko were no more than five at the time, they were so tiny. They were covered on their futon, for Akira it was a ted bear-patterned blue one, and for Chieko, it was white bunny-patterned futon. Their faces were red and they sweated a lot. Yue checked their foreheads, they caught a fever. She sighed feeling forlorn.

A servant entered in the room to take care of them and bowed to Yue, asking in a polite, calm manner:

"Yue-sama, you should not stay awake taking care of them at this hour, your body is fragile, and you need to rest… If you keep near them, there's the possibility you'll get sick too. There are many servants to take care of them, your mother asked you to leave this room immediately… "

There was a frown on Yue's face as she listened to the indifferent servant. She was indignant, although they were trying to help, there's no way she would her children alone with those people.

"I'm not letting them here alone. I'll personally tend to them. Is it wrong for a mother wishing to stay with her children when they're in need?"

"I'm sorry, Yue-sama, but-" he was interrupted.

" **Enough**." Her firm, strong tone startled her subordinate. She averted her gaze from him, refusing to listen. "If you already brought the medicines, you can take your leave."

The man gulped, and left the room treading carefully. Yue remained there, watching the twins with a distressed expression.

"You two will end up killing me from worry… How could you both get sick at the same time…?" she sighed heavily.

.

.

.

Three days after, the twins were already cured, on the other hand, Yue was sick in bed. As if her disease did not suffice, she caught their fever too after spending much time with them…

Her senses were jumbled, she felt dizzy. Her eyes fought to keep opened, but she awoke when she listened to the sound of the door sliding softly. A servant, maybe? Her eyes directed and she slowly leaned on her side to look at the entrance.

"Huh…?" she rubbed her eyes, was she hallucinating? "Sousuke…?"

She tried to sit, but her body didn't obey her, her arms wobbled as she tried to sustain her weight to sit properly. Aizen held her shoulders and leaned her on the bed again.

"Yue-san, you shouldn't force yourself…"

His serene smile was adorning his face like usual, but he didn't seem the least worried, his eyes had the same gentle tone when he used to deceive people.

"Why did you come today?" her voice was low and somewhat husky, she was overusing her throat to talk.

"Can't I come from times to times?"

"Ah…" she smiled briefly "You won't win with this, Aizen." She looked at him earnestly "Who told you this time?"

"Ukitake-san."

"He again… Did he tell about the twins too?"

"Of course, he was bringing their medicine."

"You two…" she chuckled. "Akira and Chieko are fine already, they're playing outside… " then, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him "Do you think it was irresponsible staying with them?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to; it's sculpted on your face."

His eyes were frivolous, but his faint smile kept curving his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as his glass lenses occulted his eyes from her sight with a strange, chilling glint reflected on them.

"You're an emotional woman, Yue. I wouldn't say I'd do the same and risk my health just for that when there were many people who could've taken care of them, but I won't contest your choices. That's just part of who you are."

He picked something on the chest pocked of his captain coat, it was a small bag tied with a lace.

"I didn't come to talk much, since you're sick, you should rest… I only came to hand this for you…" he took one of her hands and put the bag kindly.

"What is it?" she examined the package, looking with a sign of curiosity to him.

"That will help you with the fever…"

"Jyuushirou-san is already bringing my remedies…" she stated.

"Those are different."

"Hm? What…?" she was intrigued.

"It's something I did personally."

There was a weak smile on her face this time, she chuckled amused with his statement, embroiling the little bag on her hands with some sort of cheerfulness. He was already standing and looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

"I wonder how you had time to do this, _captain_." She jested.

"You shouldn't laugh when I'm serious."

He stood up, then, Yue looked at the door that headed to the garden, he directed his gaze to the place too since she was surprised with something. Soon a smile came to her lips.

"Look at who is taking a peek at the door…" Yue giggled delighted.

The little Akira had slid the door open a bit and his eyes switched from his mother to his father as he seemed genuinely curious about what was happening. Aizen walked towards him and squatted down, ruffling his hair smoothly.

"Akira, your mother is tired now, we should let her rest a bit, right?" he stood up and offered his hand.

The boy held his father's hand, but he still casted a glance to his fragile mother leaned on the bed. She smiled with a helpless expression.

"Come, let's not bother her…"

Aizen closed the door once they were outside and the young Akira followed after him. At that time, he still admired the large back of that man whom he considered as a strong and honorable father. Little he knew about the truth that caused him so many hardships during his short life…

.

.

.

 **Urahara's shop,**

Akira's eyes opened sluggishly, he was feeling better, but the memories from the other day: his mother talking to Urahara, was it even possible? He should be imagining things. He snorted and sat. A presence drew near and someone opened the door, it was the blonde man.

"Urahara-san…"

"How are you feeling?" he asked giving a faint smile and opening his fan

"I'm fine… How long have I slept?"

"Since yesterday night, you missed some classes, but don't worry. Ururu and Jinta are sick too."

"Ugh… My head feels heavy…" he massaged his temples "But…" his gaze landed on the shop owner for a moment, Akira was puzzled and some anxiety unnerved him as he formulated a question "Urahara-san, who was the woman talking to you…?"

"… That was Yue Ayashima."

"Yue…?" he gasped, his eyes almost popped out, flickering. "What… No, that's not possible… Who… Just who is she…?"

"She is a nurse of Karakura Hospital. It was her who took care of you."

"No… That's not…" he was wordless, his thoughts were more entangled than his mind could support. "That woman is… My mother…"

He declared bluntly, not aware that his sudden allege would provoke suspicion on the blonde man.

"Akira-kun… Your brain must be a mess now, you should rest a bit. We can talk about your 'mother' later…" he helped the boy to lean on the bed again.

"No, but…" he tried to continue the subject.

"Akira-kun." There was a reprehension imbued on his voice.

The boy's eyes wavered, he closed them and obeyed the older mentor. Urahara left the room, and from the moment he closed the door, his mind was also trying to search for possible answers to that puzzle.

"Mother…? So he wasn't fantasying…?" his eyes narrowed in doubt, determined to find a clue about that unsolved maze "Yue Ayashima is a mystery… Her powers… And now, her appearance… For Akira to confound her for his deceased mother…" he closed his fan poking his chin with it "Has she died in Soul Society…?" his eyes opened more, as if he had received a revelation "How did I not paid attention to this before…? She must be…"

He gulped nervous, he haven't felt like that in years, however, with that possibility, his heart was shaken. Unless he confirmed his theory, he couldn't discard other possibilities, but, she was probably…

"A reincarnated soul, huh…? Who'd think Soul Society would commit such error of maintaining the appearance of a soul after they' sent it back to the human world… There's something off on this theory… How would they slip and let it pass…?"

.

.

.

Yue walked on the dim dark streets alone, this time she was carrying her protective gadgets against hollows. She looked around, there wasn't a sign of that man from before, what was she expecting anyways? A stalker? No way she'd want to summon more trouble for her at that point.

She felt the presence of a hollow, then, above her, she saw a person jumping. It was an orange-haired teenager wearing the black uniform from shinigamis. He ran in the air like there was a path firmed for him, strange and wondrous at the same time, she was enchanted by that scene. Fortunately, he did not notice she was observing him.

"Sheesh… I hope he kill all those monsters before they attack someone…"

When she arrived at the main street of downtown, there were still people wandering around, going home, like her. The night sky was obfuscated by the artificial lights of the many buildings covering most part of the sight. Her gaze lowered with the disappointing view.

She was in the crowd, going to the train station, but her steps ceased when she felt a familiar presence. Her eyes raised and she met him again, standing in the middle of the streets, the man who helped her, whose name was still unknown at the time.

"Oh, you… What are you doing here?" she asked approaching.

"Nothing."

"I'm under the impression you were following me… I thought about asking Urahara-san if he knew you, but…"

There was a change on his cynical expression, his eyes narrowed and his brows frowned slightly, his lips curved up in a strange, bitter way. It was unconceivable for him to hide his loathe for that man, even more now that Yue seemed to be an acquaintance of him.

"Oh… Do you know him?" she raised a brow, intrigued with his reaction.

"….."his silence helped him to soothe his emotions, and in a minute, he had almost the impartiality he used to, except from the constant knot on his brows.

"You won't say anything again, that's very mature of you." She joked, but her next declaration surprised him "I was right about not telling him about you, I guess… From your reaction I imagine you're not on good terms… Also, you didn't even mention your name…" her eyes narrowed slyly as she explained her line of thought "I noticed you might not want to let anyone know your name, that's why you didn't tell me, right? Well, not that I would spread it anyways, only few people can see you, after all…" she spied his reaction again.

"You're very smart." He admitted.

"I owe you for saving my life, so I wouldn't cause troubles for you. But don't be rude and ignore me again, right?" Her bold, fearless tone collided with his arrogance.

"Are you not afraid of insulting me? Even after witnessing what happened to that hollow?" his cold tone did not bother her.

"Is it supposed to be a threat?" she asked with a keen smile "You'll not kill me." It was an assertion "If you really wanted, you had many chances before, right? That would not be very clever of you saving the person you should kill…" she chuckled.

His smile faded for some moments. Her appearance, personality, even her audacity was the same from back then. What a grave error Soul Society had committed… They sent to the human world a person who was not completely "blank". Even though her memories from her time on the other world were not visible, she was still the same person deep inside. That bothered him from his core that his memories were being played like that.

"…" She stopped laughing after seeing his serious, impassive expression.

"Well, you were probably following me because you were checking if I would tell someone about you, I suppose?" she sighed "If that's the reason, you should rest assured, I'm not going to tell, it's a secret." She patted his shoulder to assure him.

"Humph."

He simply walked past her, ignoring as she watched him going away. Her eyes were mesmerized with that sight of the large back from that man vanishing amidst the crowds. He was a strange and calculative individual, it seems, but she still felt she had seen someone similar before. That complex situation only evoked her irritation.

"What's wrong with him…?" she pouted annoyed with his indifferent behavior.

Aizen decided to not interfere on her life or it would have dire consequences. At least, she could lead a comfortable live in the human world, something she would never dream about on soul Society.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **On Soul Society, first squad's building**

Nanao carried a box filled with some belongings. That was the last box she was bringing from eightieth squad's quarters. She put the box on the table and adjusted her glasses in a severe tone, furrowing her brows. Her gaze was cast to the side where her captain was.

Kyoraku was sitting on a chair putting his feet on the table and looking idly to the scenario gifted with a clear blue sky outside.

"Captain, that is the last box with our belongings!"

"Ah, Nanao-chan, you work too much, you should take a break…" he talked slowly, unpreoccupied.

"May I remember you're not a simple captain anymore?! You're the great commander! Behave like one! Correct your terrible posture and talk properly!" she scolded.

After some minutes listening to her complaints, he finally stood up and helped her taking the objects out of the box. Then, she took a letter.

"Oh, captain, take a look at this…"

"Hm?" he peeked over her shoulder "Is this a letter for me?" his brows curled in a perverted way.

"That's from captain Ukitake…" his lieutenant was puzzled.

Kyoraku's eyes narrowed and earnestness was drawn on his usually relaxed expression, he took the letter and analyzed it: the paper was old, it had a rustic color and texture, like it had been there for years.

"That's strange…" Nanao commented with a hand on chin "Captain Ukitake always told everything to you, why he would let a letter on your office?"

"Let's find out…" he opened the envelop.

As he read the letters written carefully in the paper, his eyes became more serious and a slight frown formed. When he finally finished reading, he let out a heavy sight.

"Seriously, Ukitake… How could you die and let this big problem on my hands…? You really do want to see me taking lots of efforts as a great commander, right?" he complained in a bitter tone "That was not fair, my friend… Letting such trouble on my hands…"

"Captain…?"

Nanao asked gulping worriedly. What could the former captain from thirteenth squad had written on that letter that disturbed her captain?

 **Chapter 06/END**


	26. Part III Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 7**

–Uncalled Past **–**

 **Soul Society,**

 **Fifth squad**

"Hi! I'm Chieko Mitsuhara, your new subordinate. I'm pleased to meet you." the girl saluted in an indifferent tone with a seemingly bored expression.

"Huh? Which kind of presentation is that?" there was already a vein popping out Hirako's forehead "Be more respectful towards your superiors!"

"Sorry for that…" she continued with her disinterested tone.

"Captain…" Hinamori touched his shoulder, smiling to soothe his irritation.

"Hina, this girl is being very indifferent, she shouldn't act like that!" he pointed.

"Can I go now…?" she yawned.

"Tch!" the captain of fifth division smiled annoyed "Fine, ho about starting your job… **Now**!"

"Captain…?" Hinamori recoiled a bit.

"Hey, greenhorn, I have a job for you…"

"Ah, right…" she sighed in dismay "What is it, Captain?"

"We have some documents to send to the 12th squad, why don't you go there and hand them those documents? It will be supper funny!" he ordered.

She opened her mouth to complain, but closed and pouted, picking the documents he handed her. What a boring job. She left stomping the ground. Shinji smiled satisfied.

"Captain, you can't be so mean with her, she's only a child…" Hinamori raised a brow worried with the newcomer.

"Hina, I'm saying to you, I don't like that girl… Her face annoys me for some reason…" he thought deeply, putting a hand on his chin "I don't know why, but she doesn't seem the trustable type…"

"You're only involving your personal feelings, that's wrong." She scolded him smoothly.

"Nah, let it be, she needs to work… She came from the Great Commander's division and I've heard she used to slack on her duties… She's a spoiled girl who needs discipline." He crossed his arms taking that as a personal challenge.

Chieko went as fast as she could to finish the job and waste her day doing whatever she wanted. Her time on the eightieth squad was far more fun than that, she would miss captain Kyoraku and the time he had to play and talk with her, Hirako was strict and very bad to her.

The twelfth squad was not a welcoming place, there were many shinigamis running around to make experiments or running errands, it was a busy place where no one seemed to have time to play. She frowned, two weeks without her brother and she already missed him that much.

She arrived at the place indicated by her captain, the monitoring room where the vice-captain of twelfth division was working during that period of reconstruction Soul Society.

"Excuse-me…" she said slowly.

"Hm?" Akon, the lieutenant of the squad noticed her presence "Ah, little girl… Who are you?"

"Chieko from fifth squad… I came to hand the documents you asked captain Hirako…"

"Ah… Good job!' he relieved her hands from the heavy pile of papers and ruffled her hair. "You can go now…"

"Right."

She yawned putting her hands behind her head, her job was done. Nonetheless, her tension came again when, by the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the image on the monitors. She instantly turned to the screens inside that room, with her eyes widened, transfixed on the monitors.

"Huh, what's the matter, are you feeling well?" Akon worried about her.

On the next second, she was already by the side of the worker inspecting the images from the monitor. Supporting her hand on the control panel, she approached the screen.

"What is this…?" she pointed, asking them.

"This is Karakura city, we're monitoring them to see if it's alright…" Akon answered puzzled and impressed by her agility in invading the place right in front of his eyes. "Why the sudden interest?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing…" her eyes became cold as she watched the scenes.

She was sure she had seen a peculiar human between the crowds. Albeit she wanted to believe it was her imagination, maybe, she should check it personally…

.

.

.

 **Urahara's shop,**

 **Night time**

Akira was sitting across the shop owner, with a stern posture and a worried gaze. Urahara also was composed and willing to listen to the boy.

"Akira-kun… You called Yue-san 'mother'. At first, I thought you were mistaken, but you're insisting that woman is really your parent?"

"Yes…" he lowered his gaze "Urahara-san, I've told you my mother died, right…? It happened 33 years ago…"

"I see… That's almost her age…" he though narrowing his eyes. The more he investigate, the more the pieces connected forming a plausible explanation.

"Not only the appearance, her way… Everything resembles my mother…"

"I know you must be in shock, but that's impossible… Soul Society would not commit such lapse…" he tried to convince the boy there was something wrong, mainly to calm him down, but even himself wasn't convicted of that.

"I know the procedures!" he snapped "I know what happens with souls! They go from the human world to soul Society, but the inverse also applies! Mother died at Soul Society and she should have born again here, but she should have a different body and hold no memories about everything of her other life!" he punched the table "But how… How can you explain this then…? How could my mother be the same from her life in Soul Society…? Even the name…" his anger was dissipating and a helpless desperation contaminated his tone.

"Akira-kun, I know you're angry, but there must be a reasonable explanation… The procedure may have gone wrong at some point… She definitely doesn't remember anything. As for the body, you're saying it's the same… But she does have spiritual powers and also… There's the hollow thing…"

"Hollow?" he raised a brow, it picked his interest.

"She has nightmares with the same hollow… She believes it must be related to her powers…"

"But…" Akira was out of words "That's… My mother also had this same problem…"

"What do you mean…?" he frowned.

"I've told you before… She was hurt by a hollow and she started having nightmares with it…" he gulped.

Finally, Urahara had the certainty he was expecting. Akira and she had the same nightmares, moreover, the boy had hollow powers and his mother who was embodied as Yue Ayashima in the human world had been attacked by a hollow and wounded by it… Furthermore, she was a mysterious woman who didn't know much about her past aside the fact she remembered having nightmares…

"Akira-kun… The hollow who attacked your mother, was he different from the others…?" there was some reluctance on his voice as he tried to hide his theory to not incite the rage of the boy any further.

"I-I don't know…" he answered confused.

"That makes sense… I couldn't understand how you had hollow powers until now, but that makes sense now… You probably inherited this power from your mother… And if she is really the same soul that existed in Soul Society, her nightmares here in the human world must be caused by the 'scar' left on her soul… The hollow powers must have infected her and they are rooted in her soul, which means her powers here are also a consequence of this profound bond…"

"What…?" he gulped again with a saddened expression "Do you mean…?"

He studied the consternated expression on the boy's face before saying more sentences and silenced. It would be better if he didn't know the rest, but he intimately pondered over the complex matter:

"There wasn't an error on the procedure… The fact her body continues the same must be related to the essence of the hollow inside her… It must have hindered the complete separation of her soul from that world, thus, she still hold 'marks' from her previous life… What a sad thing…" he sighed "There's one more thing I'd like to confirm, but I can't tell Akira-kun yet… It's very likely the hollow who set her life into such disarray here and aggravated her disease on the other world was something created by Aizen…" his eyes wavered when a feeling of compassion moved his heart. He would never let that boy notice it, he'd suffered enough already.

"What? Why are you making this face to me?" Akira asked a bit nervous with the saddened expression of the man.

"Nothing. I'll investigate about this issue, you should take some time to rest and forget about this for a while, it won't be good if you try to do something with a hot-head." He oriented the boy again.

"Huh, but…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence, listening to the advices in a disagreement tone. "Fine…"

"Don't worry, I'll do anything within my reach to grasp the truth behind this tale… Also… I'll ask you to not tell Yue-san about our conversation…"

"Ah…" his eyes oscillated when he listened that name that seemed to awake reactions inside his heart.

"Right…" again, in a dispirited tone, he lowered his head.

Urahara watched as Akira left for his own room. Yue Mitsuhara was the Yue Ayashima from the human world…? There were still some mysteries involving that case, he needed to be fast or it could inflict serious damages to her life at the human world.

"Aizen, was you so callous you couldn't even spare the mother of your children from your evil deeds…?" he asked for himself rhetorically, then, he adjusted his hat, sighing heavily "Ah, it's inutile asking it now… He probably doesn't care a bit about it…"

.

.

.

The roar from a common hollow echoed, Yue knew it was not so close, but she halted her steps and her gaze was fixated on the direction where she felt the cold power that send her shivers down her spine. She felt discouragement, recently they had been appearing close to her. Moreover…

She casted a glance to the side and turned to look at the roof, saying with a faint smile on face:

"I already know you're there… Will you come down here or may I climb up the walls to the roof, Mister Spirit?"

Aizen appeared in the middle of the sky and landed on earth with his usual serene smile. There was some sly glint on his eyes as he asked:

"How did you know I was here?"

"Intuition." She chuckled.

"That's a sharp intuition for a human…" he stated impassively.

"Since you're not telling me anything, I do not have to explain anything too." she nodded convicted.

"I understand your point." He simply answered indifferent.

"To tell the truth, I've never seen a spirit like you…" she looked at him with a raised brow, as if trying to decipher him "Let me guess…" she seemed excited as if it was a game "You're a vengeful spirit…" she pondered taking a look at his face, and discarded the option in a second "No, no, you're too calm to be filled with feelings of vengeance…" she put a hand on her chin, thinking seriously on the matter "Maybe, a overprotective spirit?" that one she put aside even before she looked at him again "No, no, you're very indifferent to protect someone…"

"None of that." he answered as if entering on her game.

"Then…" she casted an astute side-glance to him "What about a fugitive spirit with unfinished business worrying him…?"

"Why do you think so?" his smile remained but there was something off with his calmness.

"It's obviously you're preoccupied with something…" she raised a brow and sighed heavily, giving up "Ah, do not bother, I shouldn't meddle with other people's affairs…" she patted his shoulder. "Forget it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's stamped on your expression…" she admitted blatantly.

Even her words were the same and her forthright way of talking. It bothered him for a moment, but he did his best to continue with his uninterested expression.

"Bye, bye, spirit-san, do not hang around until very late or you'll get tired." She waved her hand smiling and taking her leave.

"Aizen Sousuke."

His voice startled her when she was already a few meters away from him, but she turned back with some curiosity on her face. Soon a smile came to her lips.

"I finally listened to your name!" she giggled "Bye, bye, _Aizen-san._ "

She referred to him by his surname, which was strange since the real Yue knew him since a long, long time. Although he didn't want to admit, it bothered him a little, he missed the way Yue called him back them, since there was some sort of affection on her sweet voice. He watched as she disappeared on the street's intersection. His smile faded, looking to the starry sky.

"Is it another of your unintelligible decisions…?" His defiant tone was filled with sarcasm "I really despise you from the bottom of my heart, _Soul King_."

One of the few creatures that could take his patience away was the Soul King. Was it really something carefully played by that great existence or was it a strike from destiny? Either one, Aizen Sousuke was starting to lose his tolerance, interfering too much on the human world could bring many troubles for him, in many senses. Mostly…

"Yue, perhaps, it would be better if you were dead…"

The woman would never listen to that frivolous whimper filled with emotions she could not comprehend, nor Aizen himself was aware of the true meaning behind his own words as he tried to break free from the uncalled past recalling itself right in front of his eyes.

 **Chapter 7/END**


	27. Part III Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 8**

–Akira–

The young Akira had listened when Urahara had advised him to not pry on the case of Yue Ayashima, but is curiosity was uncontrolled. He had to know, he had to confirm with his own eyes if there was even a slight piece of his mother's soul inside that woman. Thus, he started to follow her.

Urahara had left that day to run some errands, Yoruichi was home after a long time away, but she was tired and Tessai was taking care of the shop. Ururu and Jinta were helping since it was the weekend, Akira took the opportunity and left that house without leaving a trace behind. His only bother now was that weak human body he was in, though, it would help him approaching that woman.

He followed her from a safe distance, hiding behind the walls and amidst the crowd. Her routine seemed to be that of any ordinary person. She met with a friend, they talked, did shopping, she was lively, it was good, but… he got tired of waiting.

Her smile at the end of the day resembled a bit his mother, she was a sick woman, and nonetheless her smile always had the same bright, humorous mood, even on the worst situations. Also… The person who took care of him when he had a fever, had warm hands, just like his mother when he was little.

Yue stopped in the middle of a street, admiring the sky, he could only watch her back as she raised her head, but he could portrait her smile on mind perfectly. He was caught in surprise when she turned smoothly and looked at his direction.

"You can come out, I know you've been following me during this whole day!" she chuckled.

What? How? Those doubts swelled on his mind as his heart raced dreadfully. Drops of sweat appeared on his face as he wondered how he would explain his actions. He reluctantly stepped onwards, appearing on her line of sight, her smile dissolved for a moment, she was amused, but soon she laughed in low tone, covering her mouth.

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else…" she admitted unashamed. "You look a lot like him, it's cute."

"Someone else…?" he raised a brow, he was used to being mistook by another person, but not in the human world.

"Ah, yes, you're quite similar, your presence and even this hobby of stalking people… That's how I got it wrong… But…" she smiled to him "You're Akira-kun, right? How are you feeling?"

"Feeling…? I'm fine." He spoke in a shy tone.

"Well, why were you following me then…?"

He panicked internally, although only a drop of sweat rolled down on his face as she stared earnestly at him, expecting a good response. He gulped thinking fast on an explanation. However, she clasped her hands together as if she had noticed something:

"Ah! I understand, did you want to thank me?" she giggled "You're welcome!" she ruffled his hair.

He stepped back in a jolt, feeling a bit abashed on talking to that woman resembling his mother. She smiled helplessly.

"Even if you want to thank people, you shouldn't follow then, right?" It sounded more like an advice than a scold "Tell Urahara-san I'll go there to pick more gadgets next week!" she completed turning and beckoning to leave.

"Wait!" Akira called uptight.

"Hum? What?" her face was surprisingly bright.

"Well… Just… Don't approach any stranger… Any strange spirit, right?"

Her eyes were surprised for an instant, but as soon as Akira noticed, that admiration had faded from her expression. He wondered if it wasn't his imagination.

"I'll be fine. Thanks." She waved her hand smiling gently and left.

Akira wanted to follow her, but he felt it wasn't right and hesitated as his eyes wavered. Her voice and way of talking, her kind eyes, everything was the same as his mother, then… How? How did it happen?

.

.

.

 **Somewhere in Karakura city,**

Aizen was in an empty alley, on his hand there were some vestiges of spiritual power lingering around…

"The concentration of reiatsu is still ideal to create ouken here… A pity it will take time to do preparations again…"

The success of his plans depended on many factors he did not have control yet. He felt a familiar reiatsu far from that place. A cunning gleam flashed on his eyes, he identified the owner of that power.

"Akira…"

He felt another power, very low near Akira's reiatsu and his eyes widened slightly as he also identified that power. There was a slight frown on his brow as his smile acquired a defiant tone.

"Akira… What are you planning to do this time…?"

.

.

.

Yue walked under the night sky on the busy streets of downtown, to the train station as usual. Her eyes were vacant between those people, those hollows she was feeling lately had been disconcerting her heart.

"Urahara-san seems to know something about the hollow on my dreams, but he's hiding it from me… Well, he must have his reason, but it's making me anxious…" she sighed heavily.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of someone leaping above, she instantly looked at the sky. Seeing the black clothes from a Shinigami, she smiled meekly.

"Ah, if I ask some shinigami, will they answer me? Or they won't know the answer…?" Her smile faded when she realized who was that person leaping on the sky, there was a dispirited surprise expressed on her face "Akira-kun…?"

Of course, being on Urahara's house she should've doubt he was a common boy. She didn't expect a Shinigami, but since it was like that, she could ask him, maybe he could tell her. Determined and animated with the idea, she ran through the streets until…

There were many voices shouting around her, her body froze when the sudden white light stroke her vision, her legs were stuck. Her eyes widened open as the light drew closer and in a second, everything went black.

.

.

.

When Yue opened her eyes again, her vision was blurred, she could listen the ambulance buzzer distant from her ears. She supported her arms on the asphalt and sat, rubbing her eyes until she recovered a bit her senses.

"Yue."

A familiar voice called, before she could completely turn her head, she felt someone's hands holding under her arms and helping her to stand.

"Aizen-san?" she was still unaware of the whole situation. "What are you doing here?"

He simply stared at her and she felt she was missing something. She stepped onwards and stumbled a bit, he helped her again to find equilibrium.

There was a gathering of people in the middle of the street and she stood on the tip of her toes, trying to see above those people, but she couldn't. Her curiosity in understanding what was happening only flustered her. She looked at Aizen again, he had a serious face looking at the scene.

"I had the impression I had seen someone… I'm sure it was Akira-kun, he had the same uniform as shinigamis… Well, I lost sight of him…" she sighed in dismay. "Also… I'd like to ask you something… Do you know this boy called Akira? He talked to me today and I guess he was referring you when he said 'strange sprits', Aizen-san…"

"…" Aizen's eyes narrowed menacingly, and he closed.

"You won't answer again? Ah, I thought so… You're so recluse, if you keep avoiding people, they will ignore you." she told with a pitied glance. "But you know, even on this you both are alike… That's impressing…" she chuckled amused with the similarities she found between them.

He smiled briefly, but she was not sure if it was because of her comment, then, he finally turned to her with his faint peaceful smile that occulted something under the façade of a gentleman:

"Yue, dear, you must go back to your body…"

At first, her eyes widened and oscillated , she was stupefied with his sudden declaration and it didn't make any sense to her, then, she sighed deeply and placated her feelings trying to find a reasonable explanation:

"To my body… What are you saying, Aizen-san… Huh?" she chuckled mockingly, but that feeling dissipated when she felt a sturdy thump.

"This is your spiritual body." He answered calmly.

Yue analyzed her body, there wasn't anything different, she didn't have the chains binding her to her human body like the other spirits, she wondered why there wasn't a chain coming out from her chest, she thought all the spirits were the same, that's how she thought everything was fine.

"S-spiritual body?" she put her hands on cheeks, admired. "Wow… that means I'm a spirit like you and those shinigamis?" she smiled excited, but her excitement became dread when she realized "No, wait… Does it mean I'm dead?"

"Not _yet_." His indifferent response startled her.

"'Not yet'…?" she looked at him in distrust. "And can you answer me why isn't there any chain binding me to my body? Urahara-san told that's what happens with spirits, they are 'bound' to their bodies until the chain servers…"

Aizen lifted her chin gently with one of his hands and looked directly into her eyes; there was apprehension on her expression as he did so.

"Listen, Yue, your human body is currently alive, however, if you delay on going back, it's very likely you'll die, thus you'll become a hollow…"

"Will I…?" she lowered her gaze, pondering and looked at him confused "But, I thought souls were sent to Soul Society by shinigamis… The ones who become hollows… Aren't the ones who stay on the human world for much time?"

"You're a special case." He pulled her hand and kissed it softly, startling Yue a bit.

There was something maleficent on his serene smile that caused a drop of sweat to roll down her face. There was something wrong with him but she still couldn't fathom completely why she had that sensation, he didn't seem someone who meant harm to her.

"You should hurry." He looked at the agglomeration on the street as the paramedics took her body to the ambulance.

Yue grimaced, she could tell there were some broken bones, her soul even came out with the impact, that was very worrying to tell the truth.

"Going back sounds painful now…" she admitted reluctantly.

"It will be more painful after if you don't go back."

His gaze was mesmerized on her human body, but she was used to his cold tone at that point.

"Bye, bye Sousuke." She whispered, but he didn't listen.

She walked towards her body, unsure of what she should do. She didn't remember the rest of that night very well, only that he continued to watch as she entered the ambulance along with her human body. She beckoned unsure of the meaning that she was a special case and wondering if he could know something about hollows, since he seemed well-versed on the subject.

He simply smiled, but his expression was featureless, like there wasn't any feeling lying under that smile. He was a quiet individual who was visibly uninterested on things. Yue bothered with his demeanor sometimes, but she still respected him because she believed it was only a part of his personality.

.

.

.

Akira had just defeated a hollow on when his senses alerted him there was someone approaching. His steps halted and he whiffled back unsheathing his sword, frowning immediately, that harmful reiatsu was something he remembered well, also something he despised from the bottom of his heart.

His eyes searched around as he tried to feel the powers again, yet, there wasn't a single hint of any presence nearby except for the human walking meters down, on the streets. A gelid hand touched his shoulder, sending a powerful shiver through his entire spine. He swerved back nervously to meet an insightful face.

"Father?!"

He almost gasped. Of course he have heard from Urahara that his dad had broken free from Muken and went somewhere on the human world, probably, but he couldn't imagine the man would have the boldness to come right on the place he wanted to destroy previously, and on top of that, to meet him personally after all he had done.

"What…"

He wanted to ask many questions, but the frown on his face only aggravated as he looked at the cynical expression of that man. The words simply disappeared from his mind.

"Akira, How have you been doing?" the peaceful and carefree tone of his father caused a twinge on him, what was he plotting this time?

"Wha-"

He recoiled, he was on stance to attack Aizen, nevertheless, his legs didn't move, not only his body remembered his last attempts to attack his dad, he simply couldn't move when he looked at the seemingly malefic expression on his parent's face.

The former Lord of Las Noches had an imposing aura as always, no, even more strong than on the time he had last seen his father. His lips were curved up, but there was some distaste imbued on his expression, and his eyes had a menacing, dictatorial shade.

"I suppose, you're enjoying yourself while meddling in your mother's life?"

"How does he know about mother…? No, if it's him, he probably noticed she was here even before me… But… How… How had he been hiding from us right under our noses?!" his thoughts ran fast on his mind as he tried to find an explanation.

"What are you saying…?" it was the only sentence he could pronounce.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Soul Society…**

Shinji walked through the corridors of the fifth squad stomping the ground, he puffed angered, sliding almost every door at the corridors and searching for Chieko with his red-shot eyes.

"Where is that brat?!"

"H-hm… Captain?" Hinamori raised her brows slightly worried "What did happen this time?"

"This!" he showed her a paper (that was already creased by the strong grip of his furious hands).

It was a note Chieko had left on his desk god knows how or when, then, she vanished:

"Captain Hirako, I have some personal issues to solve, so I'll take some days off. PS.: If you have some complaint, talk to Captain Kyoraku!" (and a smiling face drawn at the side of the letters)

Hinamori was flabbergasted, what was the girl planning? She wasn't even for a month on their squad and was already slacking off?!

"Gah! She's a troublemaker!" he threw the paper at the ground and stomped it firmly rubbing it under his feet.

.

.

.

When Yue opened her eyes again, she was in the hospital, leaning on a bed. There was a glass jar with flowers, but the glass had fissures, almost shattering, she remembered seeing glass breaking that way when hollows or people with high spiritual powers appeared, but of course she would be dead if a monster had come. She wondered what had really happened. For some reason, the place was colder than usual.

"Huh… Maybe I should've tested if I could pass through the walls, that seemed funny…" she chuckled, trying to distract herself. "… I wonder if _Sousuke_ will tell me if I ask about hollows…"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the crackled glass by her side, with a saddened and acute glint.

"He hates being called by his second name, yet he won't complaint, what a strange man… He can't even hide something so simple…" she snorted "Both Urahara-san and he are terrible liars…" her eyes wandered on the ceiling "I guess it's time to stop spoiling them and have an honest conversation between adults…"

What is reflected inside her astute eyes? Did this woman already see the truth behind those lies they have been telling her, for her own good? Or was it a faint reminiscence from her times as a soul in Soul Society?

 **Chapter 8/END**

I've finally created an account on deviantart, so whoever is interest in seeing the drawings for this fic, search for "Aleli0" to see Akira, Chieko and Yue!


	28. Part III Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 9**

–Hollow–

Inside the hospital, Yue was still leaning on the bed, her right arm was broken, being supported by a sling, she had some sore and swollen places, but miraculously, her only broken bone was that arm…

The rain was pouring down outside. She could listen to the thunders roaring and see the obfuscating lights coming down from the sky. The lights of her room were off, it was past the middle of night and she shouldn't be awake, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep.

Her heart thumped as if it wanted to jump out, she wondered if it was her anxiety that made her heart unquiet. Rainy days gave a cold, eerie vibe, like something bad always lurked around waiting for an opportunity to catch her unadvised.

With the next lighting, she jolted on the bed, sitting and her heart raced, she closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm down, but a voice startled her.

"Are you feeling well?"

Her eyes met the person standing close to the window and for a moment, she screamed, covering her mouth when she recognized it was Aizen.

"Sousuke, it's you…" she sighed in relief putting a hand on her chest feeling her heart racing inside "Don't scare me like that…"

"Sousuke?" he repeated with a subtle sign of curiosity on his voice.

Why was she calling him like that now? She giggled as if amused with his reaction, but there was a fair explanation:

"That's because you don't seem pleased when I call your last name… Furthermore you always call me by my first name, so you can't complain, right?" she chuckled.

"You're very attentive." There was some irony on his voice, but she wasn't bothered.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Her brows rose with some sort of concern as she stared at him.

"Paying a visit…" he walked and sat beside the bed. "Can't I?"

"Well, I thought you would be busy killing hollows around the city." she chuckled covering her mouth"

"That's not my job… I only wanted to confirm if you were fine."

"I'd be happy if you were truly coming to visit out of worry, but…" her orbs narrowed slyly and a smile filled with distrust appeared on her lips "You seem to be upset…"

"Upset?" his smile remained, but there was a hint of interest on his voice "What makes you believe so?"

"I've said it already, it's stamped on your face." She pointed to her eyes "On your eyes. Smiling like nothing had happened can't hide your true feelings, you know? But that's just part of your personality, I guess…" she smiled again.

"You're astute, as ever." It wasn't a compliment, but sounded like one.

"That's because you usually doesn't tell the truth, so I need to read through your lines. You're a pretty complicated person, aren't you?"

"That's very cruel of you. I came here to visit because I was worried and you call me a liar?" his sarcasm was evident, but his face had the usual serendipity.

For a moment, she silenced and the rain was the only sound reverberating on the surroundings, her expression became serious when she asked the next question:

"May I ask something to you?"

"Sure…."

"You seem to know about hollows… I don't expect you or even Urahara will tell me something about it, but…" his brows furrowed slightly when she mentioned the shop owner "Is that possible that a hollow _infect_ a human? I've been thinking about this, but…" she had an eager expression when she looked onto his eyes.

"What do you mean?" his smile faded on that moment.

"I mean, Urahara-san told me when a Shinigami soul mingles with a hollow, they get strong powers but a great burden at the same time… But he never mentioned what happens when it's a human instead of a Shinigami…"

She looked at him earnestly, again she expected some honest answer from him, but should he give her that? She surely would notice if he lied. She always put him under that pressure, even that was the same from the old times.

"If two opposites inhabited the same body they would be fighting constantly to achieve the equilibrium needed, but if the harmony was to be broken, it would destroy the body." He paused "Is that all you wanted to know…?"

"No… But it's good enough for a day…"

"You're being very lenient…"

"To tell the truth, there's another question I'd like to ask…"

She smiled resignedly while looking at him. His expression darkened, what could it be? In some aspects, it remembered him from the time that shrewd woman tore off his mask… Of course, there was no way she knew something about him, her memories were erased.

"Then…" she started her question, and perhaps, it was something he shouldn't have answered her at that time…

.

.

.

 **Urahara's house**

Urahara was sitting quietly ventilating his face with his fan when the door of the house slid open hastily. Akira was panting, like he had run a long distance to arrive there. The shop owner's eyes darkened and he closed his fan with a thud, wondering what had happened.

"Urahara-san…" he claimed almost in a desperate tone "I-I've…"

"Calm down…" he touched the boy's shoulder trying to soothe his worry.

"I've met my father…"

His eyes opened wide when he listened that, then he frowned, confused and apprehensive. He had felt Aizen's reiatsu before on human world, but he did not think he would be so bold in meeting personally his son while hiding at the same city he tried to destroy.

"Akira-kun… What did he talk to you…?"

"That's…" he breathed deeply "Urahara-san… Why have you lied to me?" his brows knotted in consternation.

Kisuke's eyes widened again. He should've predicted, Aizen was a callous, harmful individual, of course he would spit poison to confuse his own son and cause a great misunderstanding…

"Akira-kun… " His brows curled in distress, of course it wasn't his intention to cause any harm to that boy. "Listen to me for a bit…"

The boy frowned reluctantly and opened his mouth, keeping his silence…

.

.

.

 **Some hours ago**

When Akira met Aizen, he was dreadful. The more he tried to hold his sword properly, just look at that man caused panic and his hands shook.

"Why you are so disconcerted after seeing your own father…?" his tone had some irony, and his grin had a mocking tone. "Have you been living well on the human world? I knew you'd have more freedom and fit this place instead of Soul Society when I brought you here…"

"When you…" he gulped. What? That didn't make sense… He didn't know it was his father who brought him there, he thought it was Chieko or even captain Kyoraku, but not… Why would his father bring him to the human world? What would he gain from this outcome?

"Oh, I see…" Aizen's smile enlarged and it had a menacing, eerie and cynical shade as he peeked at the boy's expression "Urahara hadn't told you then… It's comprehensible; he must have spared you from listening to my name…."

"You…" Akira gritted his teeth "That doesn't matter now, what are _you_ doing here?" he tried to control his emotions, he was used to identify when his father was attempting to play with people's feelings.

"I'm proud, you're getting more cunning." he blurted out and sighed "Well, I was about to ask why you're meddling in the human world. With your mother's life, I mean…"

"Mother…?"

He was surprised again. How did he know about Yue? No, if it was that man, it was highly probable he would know something. The impassive face of his parent was more than enough for him to notice something important… Hasn't that Yue from human world mentioned something about someone similar to him…? No, it couldn't be…

"You're… You're the one who is meddling with her life…"

"Are you sure? If we're talking about hiding things, Urahara Kisuke has been hiding a lot from her too…" there was disdain on his eyes every time he mentioned that name.

"What do you mean…?"

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself why he had been hiding about the hollow inside her? What do you think that will happen in the future?"

"She's a human, nothing will happen, she is fine!" he protested irritated.

"Haven't he told you…? If she dies in the human world, her tainted soul won't be able to go back to Soul Society, that hollow inside her will swallow her existence… Or did it not pass through your mind?"

"What…" he could believe even less "That's not…"

"Possible…?" He completed with some disappointment "Humph… You're so gullible…"

"You…" Akira finally gathered courage to attack, but his father simply avoided.

"It's not to me you should be pointing your blade…" he patted his son's shoulder and on the next second, his presence vanished.

Akira searched frantically around, but that man had already gone. He grumbled annoyed with his own incompetence. The seeds of doubt his father had just planted on his mind were growing at a fast pace as his jumbled thoughts tried to resource to any information he had regarding the facts around his mother's conditions… What frightened him was the possibility what his father has said was true.

.

.

.

 **Back to Urahara's house**

Akira hastily grabbed Urahara's collar, perplexed and impatient. His fingers held meagerly the blonde's clothes declaring how reluctant he was about the subject, but it didn't impede him from inquiring:

"Urahara-san… Why didn't you tell me about mother…? You've said the hollow was the cause for her actual appearance and spiritual powers, but you haven't told about her condition! Will she become a hollow if she dies on the human world?! Why will it happen?"

"What is Aizen thinking…? Did he want to turn Akira against me…?" he frowned with the thought.

The shop owner held Akira's hand s and removed them from his collar, letting the boy. He stepped back and bowed obtusely.

"My humblest apologies, Akira-kun. I'm sorry to not tell it before…"

"Urahara-san…?" he gasped almost desperate… Wasn't that a lie?

"I told you I was investigating your mother's case, but… I didn't wat to tell you to not worry you about what I have found… And I thought I could do something before you found about it. That was very improper of me, I'm sorry…"

"Is… It true? Will my mother …?"

"Come, I'll tell you. There's no point in hiding it anymore…"

There was a faint scowl as he guided the boy to the inner part of the house, wondering what Aizen's purpose was by setting his son into panic by telling the disturbing information. They sat down quietly and the shop owner initiated without any hesitation:

"Yue was different since the moment I met her… I could tell just by one look… But I couldn't understand at first…."

He lowered his gaze and adjusted his hat, he was seemingly worried over the situation. Sighing audibly, he continued looking directly into Akira's eyes, telling sincerely:

"After digging a little into her past, I discovered that there's no register from where she was born, when she was still a newborn, she was found by her foster parents on a basket in front of the house, and her first name was the only thing her parents knew about her. I found out the hollow tormenting her is the same as yours, thus, you inherited it, but it won't harm you because you only inherited half of its power, while your sister took the other half…" he sighed "As for your mother, as I've said, while she was at soul society, the hurt made by the hollow she met aggravated her illness, probably, and it must have accelerate her death… However, every time a soul dies in Soul Society, it comes to the human world in a new shape, for your mother… Something along the process of coming had gone wrong, was what I thought…"

"Yes, I know that already! That also must be blame of that hollow!"

"Indeed." consternation flickered on his eyes "She should have come here in a new shape and she would incarnate on a human body, but, the procedure that brought her here was slight different…"

"That can't be true! Soul Society is very strict about the procedures… There's no other way to bring souls to the human world, the rules are clear: erasing the memory and assume a new shape!" there was a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"But you confirmed with your own eyes." He declared frankly. "I don't know how or even why, but when your mother came to the human world, her soul wasn't linked to a human body… She only inhabited the body, much like you or me with a gigai…"

"What… So, she didn't reincarnate, but..." his eyes wavered in surprise.

"Someone up there made something for her… Actually, the body she is in now is a fake human body, like the gigais I can produce… It saved her from getting destroyed, but if she stays out of her body for some time, differently from the souls who are bind by life chains, she will become a hollow in a matter of minutes… Because the human body she is linked with is what is restraining the hollow from taking over her soul… This means that it was specifically made for her…"

Akira was baffled for a moment. That was very confusing. How? Who would break Soul society's rules to do such thing, no, more than that, what would happen to her after she dies? Would she really…? With her memories erased, she was oblivious to what would happen, she was just living like a human the whole time, but when she dies…

"Could it be that the person who planned this was also… My father?"

"I don't think Aizen would do it… If it was him, he'd not invest into this plan if it could cause troubles later…"

"You're right…" Akira lowered his gaze in deception. "But…" his eyes were full of expectations "What will happen to my mother…? Can't we help her?"

"I'm working on it… It's not easy to find a solution, but I'll research before anything happens to her." He promised convicted.

"What should I do…?"

"You don't need to worry…" Urahara ruffled his hair "Your mother will be fine…"

He had a faint smile on face, but his inner thoughts were completely divergent from the meek smile he expressed. That simple lie was only for the boy's comfort. He thought deeply what Aizen would be scheming next.

 **Chapter 9/END**


	29. Part III Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 10**

–Collateral–

Yue was running on the streets. Her right arm was supported by a sling. She looked back, there was a hollow following her. How did it end like that? She had finally left hospital and was that what awaited her outside? She stumbled on the asphalt and dropped.

"Ouch…"she rubbed her head. "Is it what they call karma? If so, I don't want it…"

The hollow was already close, she stood up frowning, of course it would be inutile, since she didn't have any strength to fight, but… She caught an impressing sigh: above the hollow, a silhouette appeared and cut the monster in half. She stepped back, surprised by the sight.

The Shinigami who cut the hollow in two was someone familiar. A smile sprouted on her lips immediately after seeing the person:

"Akira-kun!" she pulled him and hugged strongly "Thank you!"

"Huh-what-" she pushed her away abashedly "What are you doing?! You should behave like a lady, don't go hugging people like that!" his cheeks were completely red.

"Sorry, I'm only happy to see a familiar face…" she admitted unashamedly.

"T-Then you-" he stuttered after taking a glance at her "What… Did happen?" he looked at her injured arm.

"Ah, this…? I got on a car accident…" she sighed "My bad luck has been striking me hardly recently… I wonder why…"

"Car accident…?" he gulped. What would happen? He was uptight with the idea it might have been a hollow, worsening her condition again…

"It wasn't a hollow, don't worry." She answered and he got startled. Could she read minds?

His mother was very good at reading people's expressions, maybe it was a habit she acquired for spending much time with his despicable father, but that Yue also had the same cunningness? He didn't know if he should feel grateful or if he should be vexed that she was acting just like his mother even without her memories…

"What is this face for? I'm kidding." She chuckled, ruffling his hair "If you keep this serious face, you'll get wrinkles before the stipulated age…" she jested again.

"I don't have time for jokes! And you can't go out late, it's dangerous!" he berated and leaped into the sky disappearing from her sight.

"Oh my…" she put a hand on her cheek, admired with him "They do look like even on their way of doing things… They come and go saying whatever they want to me..." she sighed forlornly "What's wrong with the spirits of this city…?"

.

.

.

Aizen observed the scene unfolding, when Akira left he watched a bit more as Yue vanished from his sight. His eyes narrowed, he too should start to work on his own plans…

There was a presence near him, he closed his eyes with a deceitful smile, it was inutile trying to hide from him, and called coldly:

"Why don't you come here?" he casted a side glance and turned back.

The person hiding jumped at him and enlaced him in an embrace. It was Chieko, her cheeky and joyful temper never changed.

"Pappy!"

"Chieko…" he landed a hand on the top of her head, but his serene smile wasn't welcoming.

"Your new look is so beautiful pappy!"

"Do you think so?"

"You may be popular with ladies, but don't forget about mom, right?" she chuckled.

"I won't." his frivolous gaze fell upon his daughter as he asked "By the way, what are you doing here, Chieko? I thought you were still on Soul Society… Have you decided to live with your brother?"

"No…" she shook her head "This time, I came to talk to you pappy! I was transferred to the fifth squad, the same as you!" she jumped out of joy "But captain Shinji is a meanie…I guess he doesn't like me…"

"Hirako Shinji… He was a difficult person to deal with…" he ruffled her hair "But, that's not what you wanted to talk, right?"

The eagerness drawn on her expression indicated he got a point for that, but her tone still held some carelessness to avoid being a hard subject to talk about:

"Have you been taking a good care of them?"

" _Them_ …?"

"Yes, I mean, Akira and mom…" Her eyes narrowed playfully.

How did that girl know? He sighed troubled. She was very perceptive and astute, maybe she had inherited more from his personality than he liked. He stared at her for some seconds, pondering about something and pulled her close to embrace.

"I'm sorry Chieko." His seriousness could express his sincerity through his unusual words.

"Pappy?" she asked a bit curious. "What are you apologizing for?"

"You must have felt lonely without your brother or me around. And now, even your mother…"

His sentence came as a startle for her, never that man had apologized to her neither to her brother by any reason. It was uncanny, but it caused her heart to flutter in joy at the same time.

"That's nothing! I can visit Akira-chan _whenever_ I want, and now that pappy is here, I can visit you too!" she chuckled happily, tightening her embrace.

"I see… You've grown a lot…"

"Ah, yes!" she jolted letting him go after remembering her first objective. "I almost forgot, pappy… What I really wanted to talk with you… About mommy…"

Her smile seemed cynical as she looked at him. His eyes become distant and inexpressive as he wondered which tales that little girl had to inform him about…

.

.

.

 **Urahara's shop**

Yue almost bumped into Urahara when she arrived at the place. It seems he was going out, but he stopped, stunned with her presence. He opened his fan and smiled cheerfully:

"Yue-san! What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something…"

"Hm…?" he realized there were some injuries on her body and his tone switched to a serious mood "Yue-san… What did happen…?"

"I only got hit by a car, but that's not important now…" she gestured leisurely "What I really wanted to talk about is…"

The blonde man gestured for her to stop talking. He adjusted his hat and invited her to enter the place, with a faint smile:

"I'm sorry, but… We should talk inside, I also have many things to tell you…"

"Huh…?" his sudden serious tone caused some apprehension on her gaze "Fine."

"Wait!" Akira surged into the house with a pleading expression "Wait, Urahara-san!"

"Akira-kun…?" he was surprised.

"Wait a moment…" he panted, like he had run a long distance "You can't-" he was interrupted.

"… Tell me about the blue-masked hollow that turned Akira-kun into a vaizard?"

Both Akira and Urahara had petrified expressions in dread as they listened to her sentence. Yue simply smiled cunningly indicating she knew the whole time what they have been hiding from her.

"Yue-san…" the former captain of twelfth squad closed his fan "How do you know about it…?"

"Someone has told me not long ago…"

" _Someone_ …?" Urahara's eyes got sharper.

"Yes, but just like your stories there are many blank spaces in between the lines, Urahara-san… I came here to fill all those blank spaces today… I'm pretty tired of being the one excluded here…"

Akira felt a thump on his heart. It started to beat faster as an insurgent rage heated his veins. That man… Since the beginning it was all that man's fault… It didn't suffice trying to conquer the world, had he need to come back and reveal such important things to his mother? Was he trying to bring her to the spiritual world, what was he planning?

He should've let her alone. She was fine without him, if he wanted so much to rule the world, why didn't he engage with those plans instead of bothering his mother?! The brown-haired Shinigami dashed and almost broke the door when he left the house. Yue was startled for a moment, then she looked at Urahara awaiting some response.

"The person who told you that was probably the same who incited such revolting feelings on that boy…" he adjusted his hat, his eyes were covered in shadows "And also, the same person who created the hollow in your dreams…" his collected icy tone astounded her.

"What… are you saying?" her eyes wavered as an incomprehensible fear spread through her chest.

"Would you like to listen to this story until the end…?"

.

.

.

Akira leaped furiously searching for any vestige of his father's reiatsu, but of course, he couldn't find, Aizen was good at concealing his powers, differently from him.

He caught a glimpse of someone passing by his side, he halted his steps and looked back.

"Akira-chan!" it was Chieko, she had her usual smile on face.

"Chieko… What are you doing here…?" he was internally afraid of her answer.

"Just paying a visit…" she giggled.

Akira's eyes were filled with confusion when he looked above, to where his father was standing in the middle of the air. His arrogant smile and his eyes of disinterest were the same.

"You…" the boy snarled darting at his father, surprisingly, his sister stood on his way. "Chieko, get out of the way!" his dictatorial and furious tone evoked a chuckled on her.

"Akira-chan…" she sighed "You're really touchy… You should try to understand people's feelings a bit…"

"Which feelings?! That man knows nothing about feelings! He is a ruthless criminal! Haven't you noticed it yet?!" he was completely enraged. "That man was the cause of the whole suffering our mother had to endure! And he is trying to hurt her again now! He knows no limits!"

"That's not very considerate of you talking like that about our father… As an elder sister I should have taken proper care of you…" she unleashed her reiatsu menacingly.

"Chieko…" he couldn't believe his own sister would fight against him.

On that moment, Aizen who had been watching them with his most peaceful smile, put a hand on pocked and turned his back to them, again, as if he had lost all the interest and started walking, in a second he had vanished from their sight.

"Chieko! He's going to run away again!" he yelled at a desperate act.

"Sheesh… How many times do I need to say…? You're not understanding a thing here!" she unsheathed her sword, ready to battle with a casual smile on face.

Akira strengthened the grip on his sword, he didn't want to fight, but he could read on her eyes she wasn't joking. It pained him he had to recur to force.

"I'm sorry Chieko… If I end it fast, I still can catch up to him and impede whatever scheming he is attempting to achieve this time…" he also unleashed his reiatsu.

"See? That's why I'm saying you're too naïve, Akira-chan… You should listen to your sister a bit…"

Her strong reiatsu evoked some drops of sweat on his face, but he wouldn't stay behind, he too had strong powers.

"Ban-kai… Shigoku, Tsukuru: Time…" his calm demeanor didn't mean he was feeling placid inside, on the contrary, he was hesitant and saddened to use such power against his own family…

.

.

.

Both Urahara and Yue felt the powers clashing outside, not very far from them. The former Shinigami instantly jumped from his seat with a frown.

"What's happening outside…?"

"That's… Akira-kun's powers, and the other one… It's a power similar to him…" the blue-haired was also perplexed.

"Yue-san, I'm afraid we will have to postpone this conversation, I need to check what is happening. Stay inside, please. You'll be secure with Tessai." He told rushing his steps to the entrance door.

"But… Urahara-san…" she followed him.

He slid the door open and left the house, looking back at her with an earnest tone.

"Yue-san, you must stay inside the barrier around the house, the hollows can't hurt you he-"

His speech was interrupted when he felt a presence near, his eyes flashed to the source of that presence whose powers were being hidden like there was a camouflage on them. His eyes widened and wavered wildly as he finally identified.

"Goodnight." Aizen landed on the ground with a seemingly tranquil smile.

" **Hadou 4:** Byakurai!"

Urahara's reaction was fast when he used his fingers to launch the burst of energy to hit Aizen who avoided skillfully.

" **Aizen Sousuke** … I believe my shop cannot offer you what you're searching for. We're closed." He said in a grave tone, unsheathing his sword.

His expression was frozen with serious traits rarely seen on his commonly cheerful face. And he discreetly stood in front of Yue.

"Is that your way of welcoming people?" his eye narrowed "Your shop will end up breaking if you keep this treatment."

"Yue-san, enter the house, please…" the shop owner said in a warned and low tone.

"What, but Sousuke is-" she covered her mouth.

Urahara glanced to her somewhat amused when she mentioned that name, his agility in understanding what was happening was impressive. However, his moment of distraction was enough for his opponent to attack.

Aizen stretched his hand and used a burst of energy with his hands, Urahara could only have a course of reaction when he saw the dazzling light of purple reiatsu drawing near. The ground crumbled and the barrier from the shop was utterly destroyed, surprisingly, the building was intact, albeit it was unprotected now.

Aizen's eyes went to his side and he turned his head to look at the shop owner that was floating in the air with Yue on his arms. The blonde landed away from his opponent, and the woman on his arms was utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, Yue-san, would you step back for a while…?" he asked gently putting her on the ground.

"You did well protecting her, as expected." The brown-haired narrowed his eyes cunningly "But, would you mind taking your hands off her?"

"I didn't know you were so jealous…" the blonde joked, but it was inappropriate at the time.

Aizen's menacing reaitsu extended to Urahara's place, he used a barrier to protect himself and Yue, but it was broken in a second.

She closed her eyes tightly feeling that oppressing and frightening power, putting her arms in front of her face. That was definitely a side of him she didn't know, and it scared her. His reaitsu however, never touched a strand of her hair. When she opened her eyes slowly, Urahara had a cut on arm.

"Yue-san, step back." he ordered in a steady tone

"I…"

She stepped back hesitantly watching them both, trying to peek at Aizen's expression, but she couldn't see a thing beside his usual coldness. Yue wondered if it was due to her nervousness at the moment, but his eyes seemed hazy.

"Aizen, what are you doing here…? Have you come for revenge?" Urahara proceeded wondering what he could be planning this time.

"You all really cannot understand me…" he sighed heavily "Why would I waste my time with a man like you?" there was sarcasm on his voice "There's only one reason for my visit… I came here to take something back…"

Urahara's eyes widened open when his enemy completed that sentence. Aizen's eyes were transfixed behind him, on Yue. What was happening? That could only be a joke. He gulped feeling an urgent uneasiness. He figured out she knew him, but he couldn't swallow the fact Aizen actually went there just for that, he didn't seem the type of person who cared about any other individual beside himself, thus it was very unlikely he would go through many troubles just to take someone with him.

"Are you serious…?" the blonde adjusted his hat giving a darker shadow to his eyes "Even if you are, I cannot allow you to take it…"

"I would really try to establish a civilized dialogue, here, but now I see it's impossible…" he sneered "Shall I take it by force, then?"

His eyes had an ambitious glint that remembered the blonde from their last fight. He didn't like that gaze Aizen had on face now…

Have he really come all the way to take Yue? But, why would he do that? The whole time he had been using her to acquire information about him? No, that didn't seem to be his purpose… Then… Why?

There was some subtle delight on Aizen's expression after seeing the jumbled expression his archenemy was making. His reiatsu leaked threateningly and Urahara stood in front of Yue again, adjusting his hat. Even though he was unprepared, his mind would elaborate something for the occasion.

"Ah… After all the hard work we had last time… Here I go again…"

 **Chapter 10/END**


	30. Part III Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

We're going to the last chapters!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 11**

–The Truth–

"W-What are you doing, Urahara-san?!" Yue stuttered nervously, grabbing his elbow.

"As you can see, this unscrupulous man will not hesitate on causing havoc in the city as he pleases…" he gestured for Yue to stand back, kindly taking her hand off his arm.

"Unscrupulous?"Aizen retorted in a cynical one "Shall I tell you the truth, then? Or should I consider you already know what's happening to her but omitted it like you did with Akira by not telling them who brought him all the way to the human world?"

"Ah, I didn't know you would feel so offended that I got the attention of your family…You've been messing with people's families for a long time, right?" he mocked "But you were just trying to turn them against me with this, right…?" he frowned slightly "Well, I don't know if you were using her to fathom the situation here, I doubt you would go that far to take your vengeance upon me, but… No matter what your plans are, it always involves manipulating people…"

"That's a very low concept you developed about me…" his irony was sour.

"You're the one who provided me with the evidences to believe so..."

Aizen attacked with his reiatsu again, Urahara protected Yue, picking her and jumping away, landing on a safe place, putting her on the ground and rushing to the air to attack with Benihime. A red slash went towards the former captain of fifth squad, and he avoided effortlessly.

Yue watched as some buildings crumbled with the collision of powers, she switched glances between them and the debris.

"If we're talking about frankness, how about telling Yue-san the source of her problems…?" the blonde shop owner drew a cut.

" **Urahara Kisuke** …"

Aizen stopped the blade with bare hands, his tone was grave. A deep and slumbering rage seemed to awake on the moment that man talked. The scientist stepped back, holding his hat on place and looking under his feet, where the woman was.

"Urahara-san! Sousuke! Have you two lost your minds?! I know you don't get along well, but you can't fight in the middle of the city!" she scolded.

"Yue-san, it's not about getting along well…" his serious gaze turned to the enemy that held a profound grudge against him "This man will destroy everything to attain power and to fulfill his goals… He would even use people's feelings as part of his own plan…" he spoke the last phrase with a pitied and sorrowed gaze looking upon her.

Aizen's smirk widened in a menacing and sarcastic way. His eyes couldn't hide how much he detested that man whose intellect was even higher than him. He'd expected Urahara would imagine many treacherous plans coming from him. It was lamentable that he was wrong.

"You are the one who can't understanding a thing, Urahara Kisuke…" his eyes narrowed "You probably know about Yue's current state, but have you wondered how she ended up in fake body?"

"… And do you know why? There are only few people who had authority enough to cover such feat at Soul Society."

"….."

Aizen's expression was serious for a moment, his lips sealed in a thin line. He was thinking just how much he should tell that man. His gaze averted briefly to Yue who was stunned with a dreadful expression watching their irresponsible fight in the middle of the city. As if taking his decision, he pronounced next, coldly:

"Ukitake Juushirou."

"Captain Ukitake… That's very low trying to put the blame on a sick person who died in the war…"

"You should know Ukitake was a keen man, he was also one of the disciples of Yamamoto Genryuusai, and in addition, he was one of the closest people around Yue… Do you want more arguments?"

"Ukitake-san…" he narrowed his eyes "Are you suggesting he has schemed this alone…? Bringing a fake human body and keeping a soul inside, occulting it from the higher ranks, from the council. Why would he do that?"

"As I've said, he was very fond of Yue, cherishing her to the point he considered her as a sister… He was also in charge of her treatment… It wouldn't be strange if he was able to create a fake body that fitted perfectly her conditions…"

"And where did you get such information? I'm sure you have not been paying visits to Soul Society…" he distrusted.

"It was Chieko… That girl…" he sighed troubled "As soon as she found her mother was here, she started to investigate, and today, she came to talk to me…"

Urahara was startled for a moment, his eyes wavered in amusement. It made sense because he had felt Chieko's reiatsu in the human world earlier, but he had to be cautious. Even if Aizen was lying, what was his purpose on doing so?

"It you're saying the truth, you should know that she needs help now or…" he frowned.

"Would you mind not intromitting from now on?" it sounded more like an order than a asking.

"That's not possible… I can't have you harming people on human world… You've caused enough suffering already!"

They both prepared to attack, Urahara concentrated his reiatsu on his blade and Aizen stretched his hand to use some sort of Kido, when they both used their attacks, something came flying to the middle, their eyes widened in astonishment and the obfuscating light hindered their vision, his ear were only able to catch a shout:

"Stooop!"

It was Yue's voice. When the light ceased and the dust dissipated, their faces were filled with apprehension. They searched around and saw Yue panting, she walked towards them, one of her shoes was missing, was it the object she had thrown? She was panting after running a long distance to catch up to them.

Her eyes narrowed as she frowned to look at both the men fighting. Clenching her fists, she reunited some courage to talk:

"You two, **stop!** You're going to destroy the city! Enough!"

"But, Yue-san-" Kisuke was interrupted by her angered tone:

"You're both _morons_!"

She closed her eyes and covered it with her hand, pausing for a moment and breathing deeply, her hand trembled a little, if course she wasn't utterly unaffected by that unnerving situation. Then she looked at them with a frown of sadness.

"Urahara-san, even if you didn't tell me anything, I figured out there was something off about my condition, I'm not that stupid!" she glared to Aizen pointing at him "And I knew he was lying the whole time too, which type of person would want to hide its own name?!"

She was furious, but her expression was sorrowed at the same time, she was frustrated with them, her usually calm face was vexed and red as she shouted with them. Not even Aizen had remembered seeing her like that once.

"Yue-san…" Urahara felt ashamed, but he had lied for her own good until now. Maybe, it was a wrong decision, in the end.

"I understand you were probably trying to keep me away from all those troubles with spirits, but that doesn't change the fact that a lie is a lie!" she was more collected now, but her eyes were burning inside "No matter the reasons why you were both lying, I really don't mind, but how could you both be so clueless?! I'm right here listening to you! If you two have something to say about me, don't talk in front of me like I was not involved! I'm not a doll! It's my life you're talking about!"

They had surprised faces listening to her speech, she was irritated. They couldn't define if it were the lights from the night or if there were tears forming on her eyes. There was a crackling sound coming from her as her expression darkened menacingly and she asserted in an icy tone with a piercing gaze:

"You can continue your fight and kill, destroy, purge yourselves or whatever, I don't care anymore…"

"Ah…"

Urahara stretched his hand but she was already going away. He sighed in dismay and his gaze switched to Aizen who had nothing on his inexpressive face. His eyes analyzed how the former Lord of las Noches was behaving, and there was definitely something off, he was not even on a fighting stance, he stared idly to the trail Yue had followed, in some sort of hypnotic state.

"If I knew you would stop a fight because of a woman's plead, I'd bring her to the war before…" the blonde shop owner joked.

"There's no meaning in prolonging this meaningless fight in the first place… You should know that either Urahara Kisuke…" his eyes narrowed slightly annoyed with the comment.

"I hate to admit, but you're right." He sighed tiredly "However, what do you intend to do? I can't let you lurk around in this city…"

"What are my intentions…?" he closed his eyes smiling mockingly "You should have noticed that from the moment I came here, right…?"

"Yue-san's condition deteriorated after she was hurt by that hollow on soul society, right? At first I was curious on how she survived for so long after being hurt, but I understood you had participation on the case…"

The former captain of fifth squad scrutinized Urahara with an obscure gaze as a burning sensation of loathe filled his expression.

"I don't know what you did, but it won't help again… Yue-san will die the next time her soul leaves that human body… She won't be able to go back to Soul society."

"Is that all you have to say?" his frivolous and impassive tone was enough to silence the blonde for a second.

"Aizen…" he adjusted his hat and a gloomy shadow obscured his eyes as he pointed his blade "Unfortunately, we're not done talking yet…"

"…." Aizen's gaze also narrowed as he stared at the cunning man who had once sealed him.

.

.

.

On that night, every single person with spiritual power felt the clash between Urahara and Aizen. Ichigo and his friends didn't take a second thought, they hurried to the place of the fight with anxiety and tension. They weren't able to ascertain their theory, because when they arrived at the place, all that they found was the shop owner with Tessai.

Urahara smiled faintly and beckoned welcoming them with a glance that confirmed to them he was again hiding something. Ichigo exchanged a glance with his companions, they could tell the shop owner was putting some important details under the carpet as he scratched his head clumsily.

"Urahara-san… I felt… Aizen's reiatsu…" Ichigo risked spur a conversation.

"Ah… About it, you don't need to worry…" his eyes had a consternated glint "For a while…"

He looked at the sky, searching something unfathomable on the stars far away from their location. Perhaps, he too had reached to his own conclusions while admiring that beautiful cloudless sky…

Tessai was reconstructing things and Orihime, Sado and Ishida helped him doing so, only Ichigo tried to fathom Urahara's intentions.

Then, he felt another presence drawing near, and some meters away, landing on the ground, he saw Chieko, she was carrying her unconscious brother, supporting his arm on her shoulders. There was a big, cheerful grin on her face as she waved to him.

"Who is that…?" Ichigo felt some sort of aversion for the strange girl.

"Urahara-san! Hello!" she beckoned lively.

"Ah…" he hid half of his face with his fan "Chieko-san, what are you doing?"

"Akira-chan got beaten up so badly because he didn't want to listen to me, but this child will be fine!" she laughed. "He is a softy kid who couldn't even fight against his sister…" she suspired dispirited "And he still believes he took after father…"

"Huh… It was her who did it to him, then?!" Ichigo had a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"Ah Chieko-san, why don't you put him inside the house…" the blonde gulped feeling some tension swelling up as Chieko glanced analytically to the orange-haired Shinigami.

"So, you're the one who got pappy, right?" she smiled joyfully.

"Pappy? H-huh…?"

The substitute Shinigami stepped back feeling some sort of menacing dark aura pouring out from her body.

"Chieko-chan…" Urahara stood between them "Akira-kun must be tired, let's have Orihime-chan to take care of him, right?"

"No, no, he will be fine just resting a bit… I'm not that cold-hearted to hurt my own brother, Urahara-san he is only sleeping!" she giggled.

"Ah, I see…" he felt relief.

"By the way, " she dropped her brother on the ground, causing a startle on both the blond and the orange-haired, on the next second, she was already greeting Ichigo, holding his hand with both her hands an shaking it fast "Thank you for stopping pappy, he cooled his head a lot on those last two years he spent on Muken."

"What-" it took some seconds for him to understand and his eyes almost popped out when he linked the hints she had gave to him "Wait, 'pappy', Muken, two years!? What do you mean? Urahara-san?!" he gasped feeling completely puzzled as he exchanged glances from the girl to the shop owner.

Kisuke used his fan to refresh his face as a subtle hotness filled his head, explanations and more explanations… Chieko was really a playful child, right? She definitely did it on purpose to cause him troubles explaining everything… He sighed heavily for the last time before initiating the last explanation…

.

.

.

Yue walked through the dim dark streets under the moon, she supported her shoulder on a wall and slid, bending her body, panting. Her heartbeat was accelerate and she breathe with difficult. Although she acted tough in front of the two shinigamis, she was nervous and for some reason, at each revelation, her chest pained. She felt a headache starting

"This hollow, will it consume my soul…?" she touched her chest gently wondering how much time she had left "It was reacting to the other hollows, was it the reason my chest hurt every time I saw one under rain?"

She has finally placated her storming feelings, and breathing deeply, she stood up firmly looking ahead. After walking some meters, her eyes widened a bit and she frowned, stopping on her tracks.

"Will you come down here, _Aizen_?"

The former Lord of Las noches had a frivolous, quiet expression stamped on his face, but he landed on the ground with her invitation, although her face wasn't welcoming too. A faint, cynical smile has sprout on his lips. What was he scheming this time after the truth was finally unraveled? Would he finally end what had started years ago under the sakura tree…?

 **Chapter 11/END**


	31. Part III Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Chapter 12**

–Endless–

Aizen landed on the ground, Yue stared at him for some seconds. She had a displeased expression. His indifference only nurtured her annoyance:

"I thought you were still angry…" his deceitful smile was unchanged.

"I was, but fussing over petty things can't solve problems…"

"You're being very lenient." There was an ill irony on his voice.

"I'd be troubled if I wasn't." She rebuked looking directly at him with a frown.

He sighed heavily and approached carefully, even with her arm supported in a sling and with the clear difference in their spiritual powers, it was simply amusing how she still had the courage to defy him so openly.

"Listen, did you two think I wouldn't notice anything? You're so clever… I expected more from you…" she frowned but one second was enough to make that frown disappear from her face. "I thought you two would be able to understand my feelings."

"Your feelings are clear as the day, but I still cannot understand yourself, Yue." His brows furrowed slightly, almost puzzled with her declaration.

"Are you sure about that?" she broke his confidence with a sole question. "The whole time I've been listening to you and your lies, of course noticed the moment you came you were not a common individual, you looked exactly like a villain…"

"If you were so certain, then why did you act like you trusted me?"

"Act? I was not acting." She smiled briefly "I was sure you would not harm me, not only you saved me, but you insisted on watching over me, right? If you cared so much, I'm sure you wouldn't try to kill me or anything… Also… I presumed you knew about the hollow far before Urahara-san told me… Because, you're so terrible at lying that I could perfectly see your surprise when I asked about it at the hospital…"

"You never lose your accuracy…"

He admitted, narrowing his eyes bothered with her smart personality. He raised her chin with his hand and commented with an effortless disdain:

"That's one of the most amazing qualities on you, and one of the most troublesome too…"

"Troublesome? You're the perfect definition of 'problematic', Sousuke."

"That's a matter of perspective." He evaded her criticism.

"Evasiveness won't help you right now, did you know?" she sighed and stationed her steady gaze on his eyes again "But, even though you were lying I didn't dare to ask anything to you because you seemed saddened."

His brows rose slightly with her sudden affirmation. Saddened? No, he wasn't the kind of man who bothered himself with those feelings. But surprise stroke him when she continued:

"No, maybe, sadness is a strong word for it…" she smiled forlornly "You were _disappointed_ with something…"

His expression closed in a cold indifference as she seemed to see the depths of his callous interior.

"Every time you looked at me, there was some disappointment on your expression, I knew it was not directed to me exactly, but… You were disappointed with your own self…"

She rested a hand on his face, there was a unending warmth as she smiled with some sadness bathing her lips.

"I wondered why you would feel like that, moreover you always spoke to me like we'd know for a long, long time, yet I had never met you before… I understood you had created that hollow, but of course, it wasn't meant to harm me. If you'd wanted to you'd have done it while I was at the hospital… Everything fitted when Urahara told me about souls, what happened with me and many things about you…"

He remained silent as she talked, when he looked at that woman, no matter how many words he had in mind or how his coldness struggled to come out, his lips never moved to pronounce a word as he dedicated his attention.

"Even if you were lying, I thought it would be not right to pry into your past, and I'm sure you also were lying to prevent me from knowing something that could hurt me…" she confessed "I got angry and even saddened, I don't know many things about you, but I still enjoyed your company…"

His eyes widened a bit in bewilderment when he saw there were tears forming on her gray colored orbs as she smiled with angst.

"But, I…"

His eyes wandered on her face for a moment before he finally realized something. His eyes were earnest and honest for the first time as he thought:

"… Yue… Your memory was erased, you lost to illness after the hollow I've created injured you and aggravated your health… Everything harmful that happened on your life was my fault… Yet…Will you still choose me after all those years?"

"I may not know many things… But I wanted to know more about you, if you didn't think the same way, I'm sure you wouldn't be here… I do not have plenty time to spend because I'm a human, but I'll cherish those moments with you likewise… So, you don't need to make such expression…"

She pulled his neck and planted a soft kiss on his forehead as her tears dropped. He was dazed for a moment, her mild tone never stole the warmth of her voice and feelings.

"I…"

Her voice hesitated, but her following words didn't have time to come out as she was enveloped on his embrace. She wanted to see his face, but he held her firmly.

"Enough, Yue… Even if you don't say a word, I already listened to your feelings…"

There was more tenderness to his words than he imagined he would capable to demonstrate. He closed his eyes as many recollections passed by his mind, Yue had a confused expression.

"The last time, I wasn't able to shed a tear for you as you parted…" this though reverberated on his mind when he finally paused to listen to himself.

It all started with her, if it was not for her, He'd probably never enlist to shinigami's academy, and by enlisting, a wide world of possibilities opened, at the same time, his heart became less present on him, it became a distant side that he covered for the rest of his life. Also, if he had not become a Shinigami, he would never be able to create the hollow which hurt when she was younger. While he conquered many things, there were also flaws he was not proud about…

Even though he was the one who had hurt the most, she would still tell him sincerely her feelings while he kept his own feelings for himself, it was an unfair situation. No matter how many lives she had, she just proved that she would still choose him every time, because her feelings were not merely engraved into her memory, it was deeply attached to her whole soul.

He let her go and took a glance at her expression, she was stunned. He gently wiped her tears. Even though he was fond of her, he still couldn't come to call that 'love'. It is, he believed that, if he really loved her, he'd let her alone, to lead a comfortable and ordinary life at the human world. He wouldn't drag her to the troubles with hollows or anything anymore, it was her time to take a rest and appreciate a moment of happiness after all the tempestuous moments of her previous life… But… He was too egoistic for that.

"Maybe, my punishment is seeing you coming and going for the eternity as the same feelings reside inside you…" he muttered to himself with a bitter and faint smile smoothly appearing on his lips.

This time, he pulled her closer and kissed her softly, she was amazed for a moment, but she also kissed him. Even when they separated, they stared at each other for a long time not voicing any word. It wasn't necessary. His endearment was something very subtle, that was always hid underneath his coldness, but she could see it on the serious gaze he had.

Yue was almost a human now, and when that body perished, she would die definitely, because that hollow dormant inside her soul would awaken and take her life away. She clung to his chest and embraced him again, with a silly smile on her face, even that side of her hasn't changed at all.

"Yue…" he though, caressing her hair "The last time, I wasn't able to help you, neither had I felt sadness… But I could never forget about you not even for a single moment…" he snorted frustrated with his own self.

She let him go and smiled feeling rejuvenated for a moment. He smiled briefly. There were so many problems to start with, first her current condition, and the fact he was immortal now… But none of that seemed to bother. Even if he stayed with her for a long time, he wouldn't mind, he'd never get tired, because she was someone who always found a way to surprise him, and she did it many times.

"I watched you dying not moving a finger… But now, it's different…" he thought, offering his hand to her.

She accepted his hand and held it carefully with her heathy hand, her smile had an uncommon bright on that day, she could never hide when she felt happiness, that was another aspect he found cute.

" _This time, I won't let you go…"_

His smile had a sincere tone for the first time as he walked by her side under the dark night closing before them.

 _Those feelings from a long time ago… Passing through the ages, after so many happenings, still lingering around with the same strength, or even stronger…_

 _Intersecting the time_

…

 **Chapter 12/END**

Let's go to the epilogue!


	32. Epilogue III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. All the credits to Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** A story about the untold past of Aizen, while he still played the role of vice-captain of the 5th squad. Now, Past and present intersect with a new story unfolding.

Finally the epilogue!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Part III**

 **Epilogue**

–Intersect the time **–**

The first rays of sunlight bathed Akira's face, he awakened with that mild warmth caressing his face. Rubbing his eyes, he sat on the futon, yawning. He stood up and slid the door of his room open, looking around. It was still early in the morning, the house was silent. He went to the living room, and got startled when a sudden voice called him:

"Akira-kun… Out of bed this early in the morning? You have a lot of time before the classes start…"

"Ah, Urahara-san…" he turned to look at the man sitting on the couch. "Good morning…" he bowed.

"Come on! You don't need to be so formal!" he gestured with his fan and a clumsy smile

Akira smiled briefly, it was unusual for him to smile, he had been so diligent and serious during his life that even he found amusing he could make such expression. But it had been like that for a while. After fighting against his sister weeks ago, everything changed.

While they were fighting, she told him many things, about her feelings, their father and also… Their mother. He had been so childish the whole time, even though there was a good reason for him to feel frustrated. Now, all that anger simply vanished.

It was confusing for some time, he fainted during his fight with Chieko, and when he woke up, half of the street where Urahara's shop was located was destroyed, his father was gone again, and Ichigo knew about him and his sister (something he guessed it was definitely her deed, for her own fun). She didn't talk to him after their fight, she went back to soul Society, but he knew she wasn't furious or held any grudge towards him, he was her twin and he knew what she was feeling, he felt the same.

The destruction caused couldn't be ignored, Akira felt a bit apprehensive, thinking on how Soul Society would deal with the ruckus, but Urahara soothed his preoccupations saying he would take care of everything. He was afraid the blonde would be punished, but he could deal with the problem in a diplomatic way, and kept his promise of protecting him. He was blessed with a great master.

"Urahara-san, can I ask you something?" there was some silly expectation on his eyes, the blonde smiled briefly before nodding with his head.

"Continue…"

"Did you make a deal with my father? I've heard from Chieko you…" he hesitated in finishing the sentence.

"…" the shop owner adjusted his hat, lowering his head and answered sincerely "Yes."

"I see…" he smiled faintly "What was the deal?"

"He wouldn't ask my help, but I promised to help with Yue-san's case and keep my silence as long as he didn't harm any human in this world."

"You know he will respect the deal only while it corroborates with his interests, he is a terrible man… Once he has the opportunity, he will surely betray this fragile honor in this deal…"

"I know… But when the time comes, we will find a way to solve it…"

"…. I thought so…"

Urahara's eyes looked at Akira, but his mind was far from the world, it roamed by the memories of a cold, lonely morning just like that day…

.

.

.

 **Some time ago,**

After the battle within Soul Society against' the quincies, Urahara had helped Soul Society organizing many things, but he went back to the human world, his place. Even though they seemed willing to accept him back to occupy the vague seats of captains, but he refused.

He had already established a comfortable life at the human world, and he preferred to not involve too much with Soul Society anymore, they were fine. When he finally got back home…

A powerful reiatsu spread smoothly through the corridors of his house, even from the inner part of the place he could sense that power. His eyes widened and he immediately run to the entrance, opening the door with a thud.

"Aizen!"

His brows furrowed mechanically, as if it was programmed reaction every time he saw that man. Aizen Sousuke was standing proudly in front of his house, what made him wonder just how barefaced he could be and why he would waste his time going there. He knew Aizen definitely hated him, then, what would bring him there?

His heart skipped a beat when his sight contemplated the boy Aizen was carrying under his arm. Urahara picked his sword immediately, ready to attack the enemy in front of him to let the boy go, but he stopped after listening to his voice:

"Urahara Kisuke, I'm not here to fight." He declared with an arrogant smile.

"Why should I believe on you?" he rebuked almost irritated.

"Here."

Aizen threw his own son to the blonde, who almost avoided by reflex. He picked Akira trying to be careful since the boy seemed wounded in many places. Taking a good look at the boy on his arms, he was even more vexed. The shadow of his hat obscured his eyes that were starting to acquire a angered glint a he glared at his callous opponent.

"Why are you looking at me? It's not my fault, he fought against quincies and that's what he got."

"I'm able to understand that. What really intrigues me is why you're here…" he couldn't feel any empathy towards that man, his serious, cold and grave tone expressed well his opinion.

"Well, we had some troubles before, but I would appreciate if you didn't consider me as a wicked individual." His irony seemed to be meant to stir Urahara's annoyance.

"That's a hard request." He responded with the same sarcasm and persisted on his first doubt "Why have you come here?"

"….."

Aizen silenced for a moment and his overbearing smile had a condescending tone. His brows furrowed slightly as he looked into the eyes of the shop owner, scrutinizing his intentions, and finally, he decided to talk:

"Him." He pointed to Akira.

"Akira-kun…?" Urahara was confused, he remembered the boy had many problems with his criminal father, they didn't got along well. A spontaneous question came out loud in an unthoughtful whim "Why?" he regretted right after that word came out of his mouth.

"I've heard from Chieko you have trained Akira before he invaded the Hueco Mundo…" his smile was impeccable, but there was something different on the usual coldness of his eyes, it was some sort of grudge. "Akira has problems controlling his reiatsu, and he was already judged to be a criminal on Soul Society, I don't believe staying there would do any good for this child, thus, I brought him here…"

"That's completely unexpected…" he admitted with a brief smile "I'd never thought you would worry about this kid."

"Worry? I would not be so sure it's the right word to describe my actions."

"Then aren't you bringing your son to one of your worst enemies out of mercy for him?"

"This child does not suit to be a shinigami. He's too soft for his own good. Soul Society is not an environment where his powers will blossom fully." There was an unexplainable interest on the topic on his voice, but his face of disregard was just the same as always.

"You're giving me too much credit. I do not deserve such recognizance." Urahara jested in a dry tone "Are you really asking me to raise this child? More than that, are you telling me he suits more to lead a common life than that of a Shinigami."

"I trust you're capable of helping him on controlling his powers and discerning what is better for him." He admitted and his face acquired a stern, gruesome aspect as he pronounced the next part "Furthermore, I'd hate if Soul Society used his powers for them, they're very fond of using people under the same pretext it's for the good…"

His despise transformed the dialogue into a poisonous and distasteful one. Urahara was calmer at that point. He studied the words and minimal gestures of his enemy, calculating the possibilities. Aizen also calmed down, and turned to leave.

"I may confess I'm truly astounded you decide to act like a father now… Who'd think you would really save this child from a monochrome and ruthless future… You're being very merciful…"

"Humph…" Aizen simply snorted, closing his eyes and disappearing from sight.

The blonde shop owner wanted to chase after that villain, but his priority was clear: he stared at the boy on his arms, that child had suffered a lot already, even being so young. He had felt a sad loneliness and passed through many challenges. Perhaps, Aizen could comprehend more than he imagined, after all, as Ichigo has said once, he could only feel solitude coming from the blade of that man.

Even though Aizen kept his collected and indifferent act, Urahara believed there was more to his actions than rancor against Soul Society. Maybe, he only didn't want the boy to suffer from the same destiny as him.

"What a complex situation…" he sighed heavily, adjusting his hat.

 _Freedom_. That was what he wished for his son, and it was something that Aizen himself desired. That man had more affection than his unusually gelid demeanor let escape. Kisuke thought just how he would help Akira not becoming like that man, and leading a normal, happy life.

.

.

.

 **Back to the present**

"You seem to be feeling melancholic, Akira-kun…" Urahara told in a slightly worried tone casting a glance to him after coming back of his daydreaming.

"Yeah, I guess…" he sighed "I'm still swallowing up everything, many things happened on those last weeks, of course I'm not used to it, but… You know, after all those troubles I think I finally understood my father…"

The shop owner gaze had a serious glint when he listened to the last part. What did the boy mean? Was he going astray…?

"He was someone who has born with a great power, just like me… He probably had a tough childhood too… We may be similar, but all the time I had people by my side: mother, Chieko, captain Ukitake, and you…" he smiled for Urahara's surprise.

"I'm elated." He adjusted his hat feeling some relief filling his chest as his expectations were broken.

"For father it must have been hard… I'm not saying it justifies all that he had done, he should still be imprisoned, you know… But…" his eyes wandered on a distant universe inside his mind for some seconds "While he had a strong power and no one could match him, controlling his powers all the time… And the same powers he was so proud of were harmful to the others… He was a pitiful man couldn't even stay by the side of the person who loved him… Analyzing by this perspective… Wasn't he a lamentable person…?"

"… I guess you're right…"

Urahara looked outside to the sun rising in the horizon spreading its rays of light through the cold morning of the city.

.

.

.

 **Soul Society**

 **Fifth squad**

"Chieko Mitsuhara here, Sir!" the girl saluted.

A vein popped out from Shinji's forehead. He stood hitting the table with both hands, vexed with her.

"Here my ass! Where have you been those last weeks?!" he yelled at her.

"Captain…"a drop of sweat rolled down Hinamori's face as she gestured for him to calm down a bit.

"I was… Hm…"

Chieko put a finger on her mouth and averted her gaze to think on a good excuse, then, she clasped her hands together as if she had finally made up something and said with a euphoric smile:

"… Visiting my parents!"

"That's a lie! Don't you dare to lie to you captain! There's no way it would take so long, moreover I've seen in your register your parents already died, you lives with your grandmother!" he pointed at her irritated "How can you be so irresponsible?! We got lots of work accumulated during your absence and I had to fill everything, Moron!"

"Don't be so harsh, she said she was solving some personal issues, right?" the lieutenant glanced at her waiting her confirmation.

"Right!" she nodded lively.

Hirako raised a brow, he really didn't know what had happened, neither did he want to know, but it seems she changed her mood after her absence. He sighed heavily, crossing his arms and sat on his chair again feeling a headache.

"Get out and do your job, already, kid!"

"Thank you, captain!" she bowed and hurriedly left the room, jumping out of joy.

Truth to be said, no one form her squad could ever understand her personality, that girl was very strange…

.

.

.

Akira left with Ururu and Jinta for school. He was getting used to that life. H met Ichigo once, the Shinigami was also going to school, he only greeted him with a smile and did not say anything even though he already knew about their father. He realized Kisuke had told everything to him at that point, but Ichigo did not feel any angst, anger or ill sensation towards him, he was a good-natured person.

Jinta's blabbering about being stronger was nothing more than an ambient sound on his ears as he walked calmly. But, his sight caught a disturbing view, he stopped and his eyes broadened in admiration. He could swear that he had seen _them_ , his parents.

"Is there something wrong?" Ururu took a peek at his expression, bringing him out of his daydreaming.

"Huh? No, I was just…" he gestured nervously "Forget it…"

He smiled happily. Ururu and Jinta exchanged a glance while looking at his, honest, serene smile. They had never seen him acting like that.

"Things are just fine as they are…" he declared walking in front of them, they rushed to catch up to him.

 _Maybe nothing has changed that much at all, or people simply haven't noticed the changes coming…_

Nanao scolded furiously her captain, adjusting her glasses. He was slacking off work again, leaning on the ground, he rolled, turning his back to her to not listen, complaining about her strictness. She snarled and he smiled satisfied.

"Captain…" she adjusted her glasses in and asked honestly "Why did you let Chieko-chan go to the human world? Moreover, why did you let her mother stay with a fake human body, it goes against the rules… She is not even a human… And Akira-kun who is in the human world was labeled as a criminal… Why did you let those people there?"

"Nanao-chan… You should've known it already…" his smile enlarged "I'm not a man who is very fond of rules…"

"Don't play, it's a serious matter, those people are-" she was interrupted.

"You mustn't remember because around 100 years ago you was a child, but Juushiro was a great friend of Yue Mistuhara… She was sick like him and they got along well, he even considered her as a little sister, yet, she died at a young age… I didn't know her soul was tainted, even more that Juushirou had planned something like breaking rules and secretly sending her to the human world with a fake body, but… Isn't that the job of Soul Society to protect people? That only means he did his job until the bitter end…"

"Captain… It is…" she was dazed with his confession. Being aware of that, would he really let it pass? That new soul society he was trying to create seemed so…

"Don't you think sometimes we should just let things as they are? I'm sure my old friend would also wish for that… Then, will you help me transforming this place into something that can support and protect people?"

"Captain…"

She sighed in relief and a faint smile blossomed on her face when she nodded convicted. Her captain never changed, a man who had lost many things on his life, and now… He only wanted to protect.

 _Holding feelings that will remain the same, even if people change…_

Urahara was standing at the threshold of the shop, gently shaking his fan to ventilate his face. He paused and looked at the side, with a kind, welcoming smile.

"Yoruchi-san… How was your travel?"

"Kisuke." she put her hands on hips with a confident smile.

"I'll listen to your adventures, please, enter." he offered leading the way with his hand

 _Yet the feelings they kept slumbering for so much time, may blossom in the most curious way…_

Yue stood in front of a shop window from downtown, she touched her face with both hands, amused with something. She turned back to look at the person accompanying her Aizen.

"Are you saying I was this young when I died?" she was astounded.

"Yes…" he answered vaguely.

"Wow… I'd be happy if I could be young like this for a long time…" she chuckled, covering her mouth.

"Don't worry, you will be."

She smiled satisfied and approached him. There was some sort of expectation on her eyes as she asked:

"Then, could you tell the meaning of their names again?"

"Fine…"he seemed unwilling to "Chieko means 'a thousand blessings' and Akira means 'light or illuminated'…"

"Pfft" she laughed "That's so cliché."

"It was you who decided their names."

"That's because you were not interested on giving names… You confessed it to me not long ago, remember?" she retorted.

"I like their names. As long as you had chosen, it would be fine." He admitted.

"Don't try to deceive me with that, you just didn't want to choose any name, didn't you?" she frowned, but her smile flourished again when she thought "But I like their names… I wonder when I' will be able to meet them… I've seen Akira-kun, but must have felt weird because I couldn't remember him… But I've never met Chieko-chan…" her eyes were dreamy as she imagined a possible encounter.

 _In the most simple gestures_

"Ah." She spoke as if remembering something "Would you tell more about the thirteen squads now…? I want to ask many things… Also, Chieko-chan lives there, right?"

"I'll tell everything you want, but before that… Let's have tea…"

He suggested with his seemingly peaceful smile, offering his hand. She sighed raising a brow, and took his hand, walking by his side. She was intrigued and anxious to which sort of tales he would tell her this time, tales about the past and her previous life… And those unchanged feelings from back then…

 _Intersecting the time…_

 **THE END**

Thanks to all the readers who read this fic until the end! We finally got here, to the end! Thanks you very much for your support! I hope you enjoyed the story!

Thanks to the regular reviewers "amazinglion29" and "Probably a Nerd or a Geek"! If you search on deviantart for Hildegard09 you'll see great drawings made by Geek-san! You should see it!

See you on my next job! *hugs* bye-bye!


End file.
